Red's Misadventures
by P.K. fire03
Summary: Red is on a quest to rescue a mysterious girl from a unknown enemy that takes him and friends beyond Hyrule. They'll struggle with problems both emotional and physical. Rated T for cussing. Read and Review please **Green doesn't appear in this, he's not a part of this; so please stop asking about him**
1. Dragon Encounter

Chapter 1: Dragon encounter

In Kakoriko Village lives a boy named Red. He is a kindhearted child who loves to cook and wants to be friends with everyone. He is very lonely. Sometimes, he would gaze out the window, recalling something.

One day while Red is working, Blue bursts through the door screaming like freaking banshee. 

"Red, Vio's been kidnapped by a dragon and it's attacking the main town hall!" 

Red answers immediately, "What, I'll be right there Blue!" 

He grabs his sword and fire rod. When he gets to town hall, he sees a jet-black dragon with cold bloodthirsty eyes, razor sharp claws and had something around its slender neck. It is a cage, which holds a boy clad violet. He is unconscious. Red wields his sword at the deadly beast challengingly. The dragon narrows its crimson eyes with murderous intent and then lunges fiercely at him with its sharp teeth bared. Red comes rushing as well, a clang sounds though there is not any blood dripping. Again, the jet-black dragon roars fiercely before attempting an attack.

Red and the dragon are locked in mortal combat for which it seemed to be hours rather than minutes. 

Red finally manages to slice the dragon's wings when it is distracted. The thick scarlet blood oozes out the wounds causing the monster to suffer and fall to the ground. In the process, the cage cracks open thus setting free the captive. Red rushes over to secure his friend. Vio remains sleeping as Red gently lifts his head and grasps his hand tenderly. Suddenly, the jet-black dragon roars a mournful death cry before perishing. As the roar echoes through the sky, more dragons appear and start to cause more trouble. 

Red then leaves Vios' side to fight off the beasts. Blue joined in the bloody battle. It lasts for few mere moments; a crimson one swoops down and snatches a young maiden in a rose-colored gown. It screeches triumphantly as it takes flight leading the others back to whence they came. Red gets a glimpse of the girl for a brief moment; her eyes are a light red and filled with innocence. Then, she is gone in a flash. He falls to his knees shedding painful tears with a silent cry. He does not even know but his heart is in agony knowing that he could not protect her and now may never see her again. 

"Red, what happened?" Vios' worrying voice comes from behind. 

He turns to his friend hiding his eyes within a shameful shroud. "I-I couldn't s-save her and now s-she's gone." 

His tears slowly fall to the ground like rain. "While you were unconscious, the dragon attacked and I defeated it. Then, more appeared and their terrorized the village until one of those…bastards t-took a girl and fled like cowards. I-I have only saw her for the first time ever and n-now I have a pain in my s-soul. I was a fool and now she's gone." More bitter tears stream down his already soaked face. 

His friends look at him with guilty faces. There then in the silence, someone speaks up.

"Red, it's not your fault. How were you to know that those monsters would do that? I mean all of us weren't expecting anything including the kidnapping." 

Red lifts his head to see that Vio is trying to comfort him with his calm smile and soothing voice. 

"I may not understand why you feel this way about her. But, I guess maybe, just maybe you could have…fallen for her at first sight." 

Red blushes very pink in his moist cheeks. "Red, if you want to save her then go for it. Blue and I will come along to help. Also, do not worry Red. I bet that girl will be just fine until we save her." 

He smiles and Red whispers, "Thank you." 

Then they hugged so tenderly. Blue blushes a vivid shade of red while he watched them. Blue secretly envies Vio for being so close to Red. 

Then, shrugs this feeling off and said interruptedly, "Let get a move on, you idiots!" 

They let go and went home to prepare for a journey of a lifetime. 


	2. The Prince of Dragons

Chapter 2: The Prince of Dragons

Meanwhile, the dragons flew over a mountainous range. Leading to a palace consumed completely by darkness. The crimson one enters carefully carrying its captive between its piercing claws. It then brings her to a throne room, which has very elegant décor and a fresco-depicting boy surrounded by thorns standing in front a black dragon. The crimson beast slowly walks toward the other side of the room. As it approaches the throne hidden by a veil of shadows, it stops and carefully places the unconscious maiden in front of it.

Then it bows its head low in respect and reports in a low tone, "My master, I've brought thy maiden you desire so."

Another voice appears, "You've done well, Frokiris."

Frokiris speaks once more, "Sire, she wasn't so easy to collect. In fact, the village she was hiding had a young, courageous knight clad in scarlet that was so strong. He even managed to slay Darkus and rescued that other prisoner, my lord."

The voice again answers, "I see, it seems that Darkus became little too arrogant and was indeed defeated. I must say this lad sounds indeed troublesome but he won't be so…fortunate the next time if we ever cross paths again."

Frokiris asks in a low voice, "Sire, what if he and his companions decide to confront you and rescue her?" He points at the girl.

"If he does and I know he has started to conspire. He will meet his end by my hands. Now leave my minion. I wish to be alone with my guest." the voice resounds.

Frokiris nods and flies off.

The girl has medium blonde hair tied into two drooping pigtails with red ribbons. Her dress is frilly and has ribbons including a big red one in the back. The scheme colors were red, pink, and white. She wears ruby earrings and has a red bow on top of her head. Her elbow-length gloves are pink with a red lining on top. She lays on the floor unconscious. The person sitting on the throne intensively watches her to see if there is any change in her condition. The figure starts to worry thinking she may not be alive the way she looks. Then, he hears a small moan from her. She sits up; her rosy eyes slowly reveal themselves as she tiresomely awakes. The figure sighs contently as he is relieved to see her living.

The girl rubs her eyes to see more clearly. She asks, "Where am I?" her voice so soft, so tender like a mother's heartbeat.

"You're in my palace, my dear." He answers softly.

She asks another question, "Who are you?"

He smiles and gets up from his throne slowly revealing himself. The figure was a boy of 15 years old. His hair is a grayish light yellow. His eyes resemble embers with shades of gold, orange and a hint of scarlet. They are warm yet cold as well as mysterious. He wears a deep green and light jade green robe with some white, red and golden outlines all over the sleeves, bottom and the collar of the neck. The pants were almost like the robe except with no jade green. Under the robe, a tunic matches so well and had a golden belt to keep it in place. He wears a mighty crown with emeralds encrusted into it. Two small emerald earrings and finally a beautiful ruby amulet surrounded by a golden rim and chain.

"I am the Prince of the Dragon kingdom, Prince Len." He answers in soft yet firm voice.

The girl looks at Prince Len in a curious manner.

"Don't be shy, Princess Rose. I don't bite…much." He smirks a little.

"How did you know my name?" The Princess asks curiously.

Prince Len snickers a little upon hearing this. He answers, "I know you because I know many things including you, my dear. Feel free to ask me anything and I'll be happy to answer, my dear."

Rose is silent for a minute or two then asked yet another question. "Why did you take me here?"

The Prince smiles softly and responds, "I've brought you here because…you are to be my bride." Princess Rose is shocked to be hearing this. "I've always been searching for a bride. The last three years I have spent looking far and beyond just for the one. I know you are probably thinking that I must be insane for doing this. Alas, I am not. I do not want to hurt you. At least listen before you reject me."

Rose stares in amazement how he understands what is going through her mind. She answers, "I'll listen but I know that the answer maybe something bad."

Len laughs a little, "Indeed the answer may sound strange but listen." he begins his explanation. "The day when I stopped searching was when I first saw you. It was your sweet ever-placid smile and your tender loving personality that made my decision. That moment I knew that you are the one. Over the course of 4 months, I had my servants follow you and see your interests were so I would be prepared."

Rose retorts while slightly blushing, "That's stalking! I can't believe that I did not even notice those beasts. You disgust me Prince Len."

The Prince smirks, "I'm very sorry, my dear. Forgive me for my folly." He bows slightly.

"I forgive you but promise me you'll give me personal space," she commands in nervous voice.

"I promise my dear. Now back to my explanation, while they gathered research, I contemplated how I would get you here. It took a while for my beasts to track you. Eventually, I found out that you were in Hyrule and decided to pick you up. It was supposed to be only you that my dragons were to pick up. Nevertheless, as you might have seen, Darkus took a boy captive and started to cause problems for the town. I expected him to do so but what I did not expect was a hero clad in red to slay him and then rescue said captive. I was actually pleased that boy did that. It tells me that he may or may not be stronger then he appears. Then, the rest including the one who brought you here came and went on frenzy for a few brief moments until…well you know the rest."

He finishes with a polite smile.

"You sir are very…nice. Thing is I do not want to be married nor I love you. I am flattered but I am too young and no offense, I am think you are insane for thinking it. Even so, I beg you to release me. There's no way I'll marry an arrogant bastard like you" her voice sounding more frighten and more aggressive then moments ago.

The prince simply replies, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Alas, I cannot just release you, my dear. You'll be my queen soon enough but for now…"

He claps his hands summoning a servant.

She possesses deep crimson eyes and feathery black hair tied in two red ribbons. She wears a black and white gown with red frills and a small ruby orb tied to a scarlet ribbon around her slender neck.

"Matilda, please escort Princess Rose to her quarters if you please." He orders in a soothing tone.

Matilda only answers, "Yes, master."

Then she takes Rose's hand and begins leading her through the dark corridors that seemed be like a labyrinth that would never end.

Then they stop in front of an elegant door and Matilda pulls a heart-shaped key. She unlocks the door and then proceeds to bring Rose in with her. The room is spacious and has all the luxuries any person would desire. A large queen-sized canopy bed, a beautiful wardrobe filled with gorgeous gowns and dresses and even a master bathroom complete with a huge bath.

"Wow, this is lovely and I must say it's a lot more then I'm used to. I know I'm royalty but I don't like being lavished too much." She comments with awe and wonder.

Matilda only answers in a low voice, "Yes, Princess I must advise you must stay here unless his highness requests for you and I'm at your service whenever you need of me. Is there anything I could get for you before I go?"

Rose requests, "Matilda, can you find a journal for me, please? I like to write down my feelings."

Matilda nods yes and left for a few moments then returned with a small maroon book. "Here, Princess. I manage to find you one and dinner is in one hour. I suggest you get a little cleaned up…that is all."

After that, Matilda leaves without a sound. Rose gazes at the book and places it on the nightstand. Then, she walks over to the balcony window and gazes out to the sky. Though Rose is a captive, at least the star-lit sky is there to comfort her.

She sees a falling star appear and she makes a wish. "Star light, star bright. I wish upon the first star I see tonight. I wish I might, get my wish tonight. I wish someone, anyone I do not care whom. But please I wish for someone to rescue me from this place." She silently begins to shed tears.


	3. The Shadow

Chapter 3: The Shadow

Red and friends had left the safety and comfort of Hyrule. They are traveling through many small villages into the unknown beyond. As they travel, Blue becomes more irritated and displeasure is exerting from his mouth.

"When will we go there? I'm tired of walking!" He spats at the other two.

Vio interjects with his own response, "Blue, patience is a valuable trait. Please wait a little for I have a feeling we've may found our first checkpoint of our mission."

He points to an elegant gate surrounded by black roses. "There lays the gate to the Earth Kingdom where we may get some knowledge." Vio smiles confidently.

"All right then! We go onward, to victory my friends!" Red shouts optimistically and then proceeds to run.

Then, something trips Red, which makes him flat on his face.

"That hurt!" He sees a mysterious shadow and it was gone when he blinked. "What was that?"

Vio and Blue come over to help Red up and then once more. The shadow pushes the boys down on Red and then fades while softy snickering.

"Ok! This is getting ridiculous." Blue snaps.

The trio gets up and then enters through the gate.

Red asks, "What is the Earth Kingdom, Vio?"

Vio takes out his little atlas and answers, "The Earth Kingdom is a country surrounded by large crystals, one of the few natural beauties it possesses. It is famous for its intellectual culture, fertile land, and its native flower, the Nightshade that is those roses that covers all over the gate we just entered. Its nation's color is violet and ironically their ruler is named Violet."

Red then comments cheerfully, "Wow, that's amazing Vio."

Blue then abruptly shouts, "Can we get this over with? This place is boring!"

Just then, a stranger is seen running away in terror and crashes into them.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Blue snaps.

The person is a man and the expression on his face is of great fright.

Vio asks, "What are you running from?"

The man's face grows much more fearful when he asks this. The man utters, "Beware the s-shadow. I-it will get you. Run, while you still can!" He flees fast in fear.

The heroes are befuddled of what that person answered.

"Beware the shadow? What could that possibly mean?" Vio asks questioningly.

"I don't know but whatever this shadow is, we will beat it." Red shouts out confidently.

The threesome soon makes their way into the market place. There are many shops, fruit stands and even a few performers displaying wonderful magic and alluring dancing. Vio becomes intrigued by an old antique shop. Something about it, it feels like to him has air of mystery and suspicion. Therefore, they decide to visit there first. When they enter the antique shop, a small purplish kitten with a bang covering one of its eyes appears. It has a bitter scowl on its face and emits a small hiss.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Red complements and goes to pick it up.

The kitty responds with a swipe at Red's hand with it is small yet sharp claws and hisses once more.

"Yikes, that's not nice and are kitties normally that shade of violet?" He asks once he had a better gander at the kitty.

Vio steps forwards and looks at the kitten. His light faded blue orbs met with crimson ones. "You must be the owner, am I correct?" He smiles a little after his deduction.

"You're correct and next time tell you friend over there to back off." The kitten sounding a little miffed.

"What the hell? Cats can't talk, it's not natural!" Blue accusingly pointed his finger at the purple kitty.

"Well excuse me idiot for being like this. However, you are right in saying that I am not your normal breed of cat. In fact, I am not a cat. I am the owner and a sorcerer. My name is Vaati."


	4. The Cursed Sorcerer

Chapter 4: The Cursed Sorcerer

The trio stare at Vaati in disbelief and all they are thinking is, "How did Vaati, a wind sorcerer who was bad get here and become a cat?"

Vaati squinting his reddish crimson eyes in suspicion, "What the bloody hell are you're staring like that for? Is there something in my teeth?" He picks at his tiny teeth with a claw.

The threesome shook their heads.

"Well, come on spit it out." He hisses impatiently.

Red answers in fear, "Well, we're staring at you because you are…"

Blue abruptly interjects, "A cat! A freaking talking cat and you used to be evil! How the hell did you become an f…?"

His swearing stops because Vio is covering his mouth, "Sorry, he's an idiot a lot."

Vaati licks his fur while this was happening. He stops and speaks, "I'll explain if your friend doesn't interrupt with more cussing. It is barbaric and this is not the time vulgar language." He hisses at Blue seeing he is still trying to yell.

"Blue, could you please stop for me?" Red asks with a cute expression his face.

Blue stops as soon Red asks and calms down very quickly. Vio then proceeds to let of Blue's lips. He murmurs, "Please tell us."

Vaati has a sense of satisfaction on his face, "I shall and thank you for obeying."

Blue wants to kick that cat's butt but he stops himself before he does.

"I am no longer a threat to you, though I do have a small grudge. That's not the point; you want to know why I am a little kitten?"

The trio nods in unison.

"Well here's how it happened: I moved here a couple years after you people beat me and turned over a new leaf. Since then I have been selling magical items like magical pendants, potions, elixirs, spell books and charms. I had a good income with many people buying these things. That was… until it came…"

He pauses and there is an awkward silence until Vio speaks up.

"And what was it and what changed that day?" He questions the cat. Vaati is about to talk when he painfully hocks up a fur ball.

"Oh my, sorry about that, it happens a lot."

Blue looks at the ball in disgust. "That's just gross!"

Vio scolds him, "Blue it's rude to point out the obvious."

Vaati coughs a little before speaking again.

"Anyways, everything changed when…it appeared. I remember as if it was yesterday. It was a cold autumn day; the wind was bitter and unforgiving. The whole town seemed uneasy because of it. I was working as always when it came through my doors.

I could not make out whom it was; the only feature I know was it had glowing red eyes. The eyes of a….demon and they had a look of bloodlust within. I asked what it wanted; it would not answer me at all. Before I knew it, it was right in front of me. Staring at me with those cursed eyes and it bared a fang-ridden smile. I felt weak as it touched me with its cold-clawed hands. I wanted it to leave me but it just kept holding me tighter. Soon, I blacked-out after it whispered something in my ears. Then, when came to, I was now a cat."

The heroes are now in shock at the sorcerer's story.

The way he makes it sound, it is like if he is….cursed.

"We just a man running away from the town when first arrived, he said beware of the shadow. Maybe the shadow might've been the culprit." Red finally contributes.

"You know what, may be correct my young lad." The cat remarks cunningly. "It was after that day, all the chaos started and people began to flee from the Earth kingdom. It's highly likely that "shadow" could be behind it all."

In this moment, everyone clearly knows and agrees silently. Our heroes leave the cat, only Red glances back to see that Vaati is gone without a trace.

"What's going on?" He worries heading out.

A figure stands on top of the clock tower, observing the threesome.

It whispers, "If only they knew, he-he-he. They look more…fun than that sorcerer I cursed. I think it is about time I play my little game, see you soon heroes. I'll be waiting, he-he-he."

Then it vanishes along with the wind.


	5. The Kidnapping

Chapter 5: The Kidnapping

Red and friends manage to get a hotel room in town. Vio is reading his book calmly, Blue is eating tons of food healthfully and Red is taking a bath alone. They are peaceful in mind and are not expecting anything to occur at all, but soon they are about to regret their thinking as a mysterious creature slivers towards the hotel. It enters through the nooks and crannies of the front door. Then, it proceeds to hide behind a potted plant as Red walks into his room. Red is wearing a small pink nightgown and slippers.

He yawns a little, "I'm tired, I hope we can stop that shadow before it's too…"

At that moment, the creature lunges at Red and pins him down. "Help guys…"

A cold, clawed hand covered Red's mouth.

It whispers, "Your friends can't save you now. I've plans for you and you're going keep quite…unless you want end up like poor Vaati." It grinned sadistically.

Red wanted to scream but his voice did not sound.

"I've temporarily muted you so we wouldn't have so much trouble. Now be a good little boy and submit to defeat." Its eyes glows a soft yet entrancing crimson.

Red slowly becomes weak and his vision turns to noir. The enigma scoops the little child in its shadowy arms. Vio and Blue catch the enigma in the act.

"What are you?" Vio questions as he points his sword at it.

It giggles slightly and only answers, "As you have heard before, I am a shadow." It starts to fade away with Red unconscious in its clutch.

"Where are you taking Red?" Blue shouts at the creature angrily. He tries to attack but it has already faded away completely when his weapon hit.

"Damn it, we should've been more careful. Now that thing has Red and who knows why it wants him." Vio is beside himself as they now lost their friend.

The enigma rematerializes inside a dark bedroom with Red still under its spell.

"Master will be pleased to have you here. I wonder why Master has taken a fancy to you." It contemplates as it places Red in a cozy canopy bed and covers him with the heavy comforter.

It then leaves the bedroom and locks the door with a silver key. The enigma then heads down a dimly lit corridor and the candles light themselves as it walks by. Soon it comes across an ancient door. It chants something in a forbidden language and the door opens. The creature enters a beautiful throne room; it has tons of large soft pillows and a wonderful throne covering itself in a veil of darkness. The light in the room is the dimly lit candles. A being is sitting on the throne in silence.

"Master I've captured the child clad in red, he wasn't so hard to detain." The shadow reported as it bows to its Master.

"Ah, you've done well my servant." Its Masters voice is soft yet bitter. "Ironically, I don't know why…I've fallen for him."

Its eyes open wide. "You mean you're…"

The Master nods its hidden head, "It could be, and it is a mystery to me why."

The creature asks, "Master, why…would you…?"

"I do not know, all I do know is…he and I'll be together…forever." It proclaims quietly to its servant.

The lights grow brighter and reveal the creature to be a boy with sad red eyes, pale skin and ebony hair. He wears a tunic of raven and a cap that seems to curl on its own. He wears a blue crystal around his neck.

His Master is a little girl with faded sapphire eyes, light lavender hair who resembles like Vaati a little. She is wearing robes of light violet, dark violet, white with golden hemlines. She is also wearing a headdress that has wings on the sides which matches and has rubies encrusted on the gold border. The little mistress bears a ruby pendent around her dark violet cloak.

"Gale, does your heart want this? I would do anything to see you smile once more. I know what I have done is unacceptable."

Gale does not say a word for a brief moment and then speaks, "I believe so, and I'll always care about you, Dark."

The servant lowers his head once more and asks, "Shall I retrieve the boy?"

Gale nods and waves her hand gesturing. Dark sighs silently and leaves to fetch Red.

Meanwhile Vio and Blue are worrying about their friend.

"I should've been with him; I would've been able to stop that bastard. I can't believe that he took Red, what a heartless beast!" Blue is furious with rage.

Vio sighs in sorrow. "We didn't know it would take one of us. Ironically, Red is the weakest so of course it…"

Blue glares at him with much hatred. "Don't be so arrogant, it could've just as easily dragged you off. I did not want him to suffer. He's just an innocent boy, a kid who hasn't done anything yet he got taken."

The blue hero retaliated and left his violet-clad friend in awe. "I never realized you truly do…." Vio tries to finish his sentence but Blue stops him.

"Don't, I care about him. I'm not in love." He hid his eyes under a shroud and tears came from his face soon after.

A voice then penetrates "So heroes miss you friend?"

The twosome holds their swords in a defensive position. "Come on you coward!" Blue shouts in anger.

"Why don't you at least consider what might happen to your friend if you fight me." The heroes slightly lower their guard.

"We listening, what is it you want?" Vio asks questioningly.

There is a slight high-pitched laughter, "I want you two to come with me."

Blue cringes in hate, "Why should we? After what you did to Red, there's…"

Blue could not finish his words as Vio covers his mouth. "We want to know why?"

More laughter fills the room, "I want you to come so that Master wouldn't be so lonesome."

Vio begins to realize something, "Is your Master behind all the attacks?"

"She's innocent; all this was my idea."

Vio smiles in satisfaction, "So it's a girl, I'll guess she's the reason for all this madness."

A shadowy figure appears from its hiding place. "How dare you!" It hisses at the heroes. "She didn't have to ask me, it was for revenge. Her parents died because the princess of this pitiful kingdom had them killed. She has been permanently heart-broken. So, I took vengeance for her."

The heroes are now in shock.


	6. The Music Boxs' Story

Chapter 6: The Music Boxes' Story

Gale looks at the stained glass fresco in her throne room. It depicted a maiden of black surrounded by violet roses and blood stained thorns. Raven feathers go along the spiked borderline. The maiden had a white heart in her chest.

"Long time ago, a maiden was born under light and darkness. She may have had an appearance of a raven; she also possessed a heart of a swan. The maiden had lost her heart, her life would never truly be at peace the maiden took a vow to serve her twin who died, now she is a captive to a beast of inhumanity. She will still keep her vow even if she must kill those she had held dear. She is no longer royalty, only showing great loyalty to her master. Each day, her heart would beat faster and she suffers more pain. The maiden whose heart is gone looks towards the dawn. Her memories are only mere fantasies now. She will keep her vow for now and until her dying breath. At least, she'll be reborn along with her twin and her real life will begin when the ocarina plays once more."

Gale recites as her eyes begin to swell. Dark comes in the room with the unconscious Red in his arms.

He notices his master crying, "Master is there something wrong?" He asks worryingly.

"Yes, you remember the story? You know the one of darkness whose heart is pure light." She answers softly with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, lets us not recollect that fable, it's pretty contradicting for a shadow to have such innocence. It's like having a hero made of darkness; it cannot be done without fatalities towards themselves." He then places Red on a pillow in front of Gale.

"Dark, I would to have my music box…please?" The servant nods and leaves.

He comes back quickly holding a tiny little windmill. It was a light blue with violet and white accents and a golden borderline around. It also has small rubies in the gold and a beautiful one in the middle of the windmill. He carries it over carefully and places it into Gale's small hands. She turns the gear key and the windmill starts to play a sorrowful melody.

Red slowly awakens to the sound of it. "Where am I?" Reds gaze turns to the small girl and her servant. "I know you; you're that creature that took me away." He points accusingly at Dark. "I bet you're the one causing all the trouble, aren't you?"

Gale steps forward in a defensive position. "No, he is not. He would never hurt anyone. So, please forgive him if he hurt you."

Red looks at Gale with curiosity abound. "Who are you? You look like Vaati except you have blue eyes and you're a girl."

Dark slaps him. "Oh my god, are you really that ignorant? That is no way to talk to Madame Gale!"

Reds eyes widen in shock. He apologizes quickly, "I did not know, I'm sorry Gale."

Gale then softens her expression, "It is ok, and it was I who asked Dark to bring you here. As you can see, I am very lonely. When I saw you, my heart started to beat uncontrollably and I wanted someone to be with besides Dark. Sorry if I was too harsh." She gently curtsies.

Dark blushes silently, "Please forgive me, I did not mean to scare you. It is just she is so lonely and when I saw her looking at you, I knew she wanted to have you."

Red looks at Gale holding her music box windmill and listens to it. "What a pretty song, it is sad yet placid."

Gale nods in agreement, "Yes, it has a story behind it, one of loneliness and sadness." She closes her eyes and breathes deeply in and out.

"Long time ago in a land faraway, lived a small family. There was a mother, a father, and a daughter, they were so happy. They were special…because they knew magic. The family used their magic to make miracles happen.

Soon, the family went to live in the Earth Kingdom and life there was wonderful. The father and mother worked at an old shop for magical items. Their daughter studied various things including nature. The daughter one day placed a spell on a flower. The flower turned black and started to spread all over. These flowers were as black as night and preferred the shade. They created a child, a shadow. The shadow caused much trouble for the whole kingdom. The ruler blamed this on the girls' parents. They took them from her.

Soon, they sentenced to death by execution and the girl became sad. She wanted to tell the truth, but her father did not want her dying. Before they died, the mother left her daughter with a small windmill. The windmill would remind her of the past when she was sad. The day of the execution came and she said goodbye to her parents.

No longer able to show herself, the daughter went into hiding with the shadow. The shadow had a twin who was the culprit. Soon, everyone in this Kingdom forgets about the daughter and recalls the shadow. The flowers of black night still linger and taint the world with their curse. So, says the shadow whose twin is the culprit."

Red sheds tear silently in guilt; he now knows that the shadow is out there still. He now fears that it will kill his friends. "So, the shadow twins were completely opposite to each other?"

Gale opens her eyes and nods. "That means there is another one causing trouble."

Dark speaks up, "Yes and he will not stop until he has what he wants."

Red asks, "What does he want?"

Dark sighs, "He wants…Gale."


	7. Playful Sadist

Chapter 7: Playful Sadist

Vio and Blue continue to fight the enigma, their swords clash as the shadow smiles in pure delight of it all. "Oh come on! Is that all you two heroes got?" The shadowy mockingly taunts while forming a pitch-black sphere of immense darkness. Blue gets angrier and tries to lunge at the demonic fiend.

"You better freaking take that back, bastard!" He yells fiercely, with his eyes targeting his enemy.

Vio notices that laughter emitting from the shadow, "What is so funny? Do you find this amusing?" He asks with slight impatience in his voice.

The enigma laughs louder as the sphere is now crackling with extreme electricity. "Well, come and get me!" He instigates them once more as releases his charged up attack.

The sphere heads straight for Blue as he constantly holds onto his sword. He blocks the sphere from hitting him, the sphere breaks and lightening spreads everywhere.

It zaps Blue harshly and causes him to writhe in pure agony and suffering. He lets out a pained scream before he falls onto the floor. Then, the stray bolts hit Vio with such speed and force. His body is tingling all over with the energy surging through him vigorously.

The shadow enjoys the suffering as he laughs like a little kid. "My, you guys are fun to play with! Maybe I should have more fun."

The insane being smirks as it floats slowly down.

It reveals itself; the shadow is a boy around the hero's age. He is wearing a black tunic with matching boots and cap, which curls at the end. His skin is much paler then the heroes, in the moonlight he looks like a phantom. His eyes are a deep smoldering scarlet and are full with bloodlust. He has dark inky violet hair and he bears a strangely innocent yet insane expression as he walks towards Blue and Vio.

"My name is Shadow and we are going to have fun with mistress after this." His voice sweet as well as childishly evil He forms a sword in his right hand and points it at Blue. "Well, it looks like I over did it…again." He laughs some more as Vio tries to keep his balance as the energy leaves him. Blue tries to get up.

However, Shadow's boot forces him back down. "I would not try to get up mister, unless you want to play with me some more." Blue grunts madly in hate.

"You in the purple outfit, play with me some more!" Shadow shouts cheerfully at the weak Vio.

"What…the hell!" The purple hero huffs out while to save his strength.

"You know, that is a bad word. You need to put in time out!" Shadow childishly taunts as he dashes forward swiftly.

He delivers a barrage of punches to Vio and then flings him up. "Here comes the best part!"

He announces enthusiastically as he jumps up with tons of felicity and unleashes a massive drop kick on Vio which sends the hero crashing down to the earth. It leaves a huge crater with Vio in it; he is coughing up blood from the impact.

"That is your punishment, maybe I was too mean. I am sorry but you should not swear!" Shadow speaks in a stern yet sweet manner.

"Never fear, I will get you two back to mistress and straighten everything out." He finishes with extending his arms to pick both heroes and draws them close.

Then an unsettling fog surrounds the threesome and they vanish.

From a distance, Vaati stares in awe. "My goddesses we need help."

He mouths silently as they leave. "I got to warn Red!" He screeches as he dashes fast towards the hotel.

He enters through the window and lands on all fours like all cats do. He sees that Red is not here but only his sword and tunic remain.

"Oh shit, Red's gone too. Great, now I have to bring him his stuff." Vaati shakes his head in annoyance as he tries to gather the items. He manages to get Red's clothes but he fails to get the sword down of the bed.

"Damn it, it's too heavy." He cusses as he tries to pull the sword.

"Bah, this is…too heavy!" He hisses giving up.

Then, a young and curious voice finds its way in Vaati's ears, "Stranger, do you need help?"

He turns to see a huge wolf and screeches, "Oh my goddesses!"

The wolf's fur is varying from light grey to pure white.

His tail is wagging playfully as he assures, "Do not worry, I am not like most canines. I know better, by the way…I'm Rue."

Vaati slightly eases up and responds in a nervous manner, "Vaati…I need help…with this." He points to the sword and clothes.

"Ok, I bet your master would be happy." He smiles as he picks up the sword by his teeth. "Get the clothes and jump on my back, friend."

Vaati nods and jumps on him with Red's clothes in a ball-like bundle. "Can you find him? He's been gone for a while." The kitty asks hoping for an answer.

"Sure, his scent is on the sword and I have got this feeling we will find him. Just wait and see, buddy."

He ends his sentence with a playfully bark and then the two leave.


	8. Behind the Nightshade

Chapter 8: Behind the Nightshade

Red is sitting with Gale around a round table, an elegantly tablecloth covers it. Red glances at Gale as she looks at the music box again ever so sadly smiling.

The young girl turns to the hero and speaks, "Red, I have the strangest feeling…that someone from long ago is coming."

The young hero's eyes widen in surprise as Dark serves lovely sweets across the beautifully crafted table.

Red asks out of utter curiosity, "Who could it be?"

Gale does not answer as she enjoys intoxicatingly one of the tempting confections. He sighs and takes a chocolate chip cookie. When Red bites into it, as if it is a dream of the past that coaxes him to enjoy.

Suddenly, a loud explosion echoes fiercely through the room and there standing in the midst of it all is…Shadow.

Red screams, "Who are you?"

The playful sadist laughs, "I am Shadow, Gale I brought you some new friends." He cheerfully drags the unconscious heroes as walks over.

Red sees Vio and Blue, "Oh no, no them." he sheds a small tear.

"Oh Shadow, Why must you plague me once more, Have you grown tired of this distasteful game?" Gale bitterly retaliates as the enigma draws near.

"Madame Gale, all I want is to show my affection." Shadow purrs seductively as kneels to Gale's eye level. He drops his captives and grabs her hand, forcing her to hug him.

Dark angrily objects, "How dare you? How dare you touch her mistress in such a perverted manner! Release her you mongrel!" He attempts to separate them but Shadow casts him to the side as if he were a toy.

"Mistress, I love you so much, why don't do the same?" The shadowy child murmurs as he caresses Gale's back.

Gale whispers pleadingly, "Shadow…please stop. You're hurting…innocent lives…please."

Shadow laughs silently, "But Mistress, don't you want the Earth Kingdom to pay for what they've done? After what Princess Violet had done, you want me to stop? Nay, I shall continue this until they all have felt the pain you have endured for years." He then scoops the young child into his slender arms.

Dark retaliates by charging at them as a sword appears in his hand, "Leave her alone!"

Shadow warps himself and the young mistress out of range.

The Servant shouts madly, "Get back here monster!" S

Shadow's childishly insane voice echoes in the air, "Sorry Dark, but we're going to confront Princess Violet! Farewell…"

Red is kneeling in front of his badly hurt friends, "It's entirely my fault…" He sheds more tears of regret.

A strange pinkish light appears, "Please don't be sad, I'll help you and your friends." Red sees the light glowing over his friends and their wounds fade away as it dances around. Soon, the healing process ends and the light flutters daintily in front of the crying hero.

"Red, don't give up! You can do anything if you believe and have hope." Red stops crying as the light enters into his body.

The young boy wonders, "Who was that?" His friends wake up, rubbing their heads.

Dark comes over to check, "Are you ok?"

Red nods as Blue and Vio slowly get up.

Vio asks nervously, "What happened here?"

Dark freaks out, "My mistress has been abducted by that horrid Shadow! That happened after he dragged you two and offered you as gifts to her."

Blue then realizes his surroundings, "Oh my goddesses, that freak did this?"

Dark and Red nod awkwardly. Vio then asks in an inquisitive tone, "Who is this mistress of yours? The same one that Shadow mentioned getting revenge for?"

Dark answers quickly, "Madame Gale is her name and yes."

Soon, Vaati and Rue come in running like morons. "Finally, I've found you and my goddesses this place is a mess." Vaati declares while panting.

Red questions, "Vaati, I thought you were gone. You got my clothes and sword…for me?"

The kitty shouts in annoyance, "Yes and get changed…quick!"

Everyone averts their eyes when the young boy starts to put on his red tunic. When he is done, they uncover their eyes. The red hero asks, "So, what do we do?"

Dark speaks up, "We have to go the Earth Kingdom's palace and stop Shadow from exacting his revenge for Gale."

Vio nods in agreement, "Yes but, we may not make it in time and enlighten us of how all this began."

Dark sighs and begins, "It all started when Gale and her parents moved here a few years ago. She was very young as well as curious. Her parents had lived in a small house in this town with her. They used their magic to help the people of this kingdom. Her Mother and Father were one day, taken from her…"

The group hastily gestures the servant to continue the story.

He continues, "It seemed that they unknowingly had upset Princess Violet's teacher, because Violet had ignored him and his lessons. Violet accidentally used a spell she saw Gale's parents whom caused turned one of her servants to stone.

The King became angry at the mistress's parents when the teacher had informed him. The next day…they were killed in front of Gale's eyes. That day had haunted her for months. Soon, she unconsciously used her magic to curse the kingdom. The Nightshade flowers had spread and enveloped the land. From the largest one, Shadow was born and he saw her crying. Once she had told him, his heart decided that Violet was to blame. I had found her after the attacks started and began to serve her."

Blue interrupts, "You mean that Gale created Shadow through a curse and…didn't even mean to."

Vio looks at Blue weirdly.

Dark simply answers, "Pretty much, her sadness…had consumed her deeply."

The purple hero then points out, "The Nightshades are this kingdom's native flower….so that's how they were created. Now, how do we get to the palace?"

Rue barks cheerfully, "I know, follow me." They nod and follow.


	9. The Painful Truth

Chapter 9: The Painful Truth

Meanwhile, within a palace surrounded by beautiful crystals, a maiden of 15 years sits on a silver throne, reading a book. The girl has dark golden hair which a purple headband rests. She possesses alluring amethyst eyes. She's wearing a light lavender gown with accents of dark violet. A purple ribbon is tied around the white collar that surrounds her neck.

Shadow appears with Gale in his arms and the girl lifts her head, as she is expecting this. The darkly clad figure flows down and sets his mistress down. His sword materializes in his claw-like hand and he points it directly at the maiden, "I've come for revenge…Princess Violet!" His voice echoes through the empty throne room.

Violet sighs tiresomely, "What have I done to you?" She curiously glances at the enigma.

Shadow shouts angrily, "You know what! I'm here to end your life so that I've avenged my mistress." His crimson eyes shift, pointing towards Gale who's still in shock.

Violet closes her book and sets it aside, "I see, may I ask what exactly did I do to deserve death? Not to be insulting of your mission but, I see you've abducted a child and it seems she's scared." She leaves her throne and walks over to the young child. The maiden carefully studies the child with her eyes and starts to comfort her.

Then she lets out a glare towards Shadow, "How dare you! You sick pedophile, I should have you arrested!"

The enigma is taken back by this, "What are you talking about? I'm no child rapist, Mistress Gale is my master and I brought her here so I can prove my love for her and kill you…"

The princess questions him, "love is that what you call it?" Violet stands up as well as helping Gale up.

Shadow defensively holds his sword, "Leave my mistress alone! She doesn't need you causing more pain!"

The shadowy figure lunges only to see that his target cast a crystal-like barrier over Gale and herself.

"Why you son of a bitch, release her or I'll do it for you! She doesn't like being trapped!"

He starts charging a black sphere, Violet yet again is scolding irritably, "I'm doing this because you heathen, I'm protecting her. Do you honestly expect her to take your side when you acting like this?" Shadow's sphere grows larger and starts to get electricity surging through it, crackling madly.

The princess sees the orb and starts to think, "He's surely going to attack the barrier and smash it to pieces with that. There's must be a way to escape the range without getting the child hurt. Think Violet…that's it!" She turns to Gale and whispers something.

She nods and starts to run.

This gets Shadow's attention, "Mistress, where are you going? I want you to see me kill her!" He shouts as Gale runs away.

He then feels something hit him; he turns almost immediately to see Violet. She has shot an arrow and is about to shoot him again.

He smirks madly, "I see you're foolish, do want to die so quickly? Then, it'll be my undying pleasure!" Shadow fires the sphere and hits Violet; knocking her unconscious.

He floats down and is about to slice her head when he hears something. He cures under his breath, "Damn, those ignorant people have found me out. Well, they are too late at least."

Red and the group arrive to the scene and see the possible execution. Shadow madly laughs, "You're too late and I shall now kill the princess of the Earth Kingdom!" He's about to kill her and hears Gale soft crying. His eyes see her crying and shivering.

He stops his psychopathic action and runs to her. Shadow lifts Gale's face to see her tears, "Gale…what's wrong?"

She sheds tears before speaking, "I don't want this! This is not…nice! I hate this and I hate that you hurt people! I never wanted this or anything involving this! Please stop it! Now, I beg you!"

Shadow's scarlet eyes widen at this realization from his mistress. He looks around and the memories start to flow into his mind. The memories of everything he had done in the past, the screams and pain he has put people through; the bloodstained hands he bares on his victims.

He raises his sword and smiles weakly, "I'm sorry, for this…I love you." Then he impales himself, blood quickly gushes progressively and he falls to his knees.

Gale's eyes widen fearfully as she watches the enigma bleed.

Red sees this and a memory pops in his head, "This reminds me of…when we…saved Hyrule…and someone…died from…smashing the very thing…that kept him alive…"

Blue watches silently, he sheds a tear for once; not even speaking.

Vio is in shock and disbelief, "Of all things that guy has done…this must've been the most painful. He's repenting by…perishing."

Vaati gazes weirdly at the sight of this, "I swear…he could've done something…less heartbreaking."

The winds slowly blow and he hears a voice, "You're free from your curse…" The cat smiles silently and he disappears without no one noticing.

They slowly walk towards the dying shadow as he starts to fade away.

Gale kneels before him, "You…I'll…miss you…thank you…" She hugs him tenderly and Shadow weakly smiles before fading away. His voice echoes softly, "I'll miss you too…Gale…"

Violet slowly wakes up to see this; she stands up and walks over to them. She sighs quietly and begins to speak, "Fate is truly a sadistic muse, enjoying the tears of those who try to undo its warped reality. Even in death, it plays its twisted game."

Gale looks at her with tears in her glassy eyes, "Well at least, he's…in a better place…"


	10. The Sonata of Memories

Chapter 10: The Sonata of Memories

Meanwhile back in the Dragon Kingdom, Rose and Len are sitting across each other in a dimly light dining hall. They have eaten most of their meal and the prince stares deeply at the young maiden.

He smiles and asks calmly, "How do you like the food? My maid prepared it for us."

Rose smiles hiding fear, "It's delicious. She does a great job." The prince gets up and silently walks over to her.

The princess's fear grows as he draws near; he takes her hand and leads her away from the table.

She asks curiously, "Where are you taking me? Are you going to…?"

She stops herself when Len starts dancing with her in the candle-lit room. This waltz is so slow yet full of life, like the evening itself. A piano faintly plays as they dance silently.

Rose wonders to herself, "Who's playing that? It's so…peaceful like a dream yet a sense of dread and….longing as well. Whoever it is, this sonata is so pure…" She closes her eyes softly as she listens and dances.

Len smiles sinisterly as he indulges in this moment, _"Moonlight Sonata, the sorrowful dream of an unfulfilled love and the beautiful nightmare of pure brilliance." _He dances gracefully across the polished floor and drowns himself and Rose into the moonlight.

The melody echoes throughout the palace, it resonates from a tower. In the small room, Matilda plays silently on a white grand piano.

She covets each note as they slowing fill the whole palace.

Her mind whispers, _"I wish…I could…convey my…feelings to you…fully and tenderly…let me…indulge you…" _As she plays, Matilda closes her eyes and lets the sonata take over.

Back in the dining room, Rose is entranced by this mysterious song. Len whispers lovingly into her ear, "My dear, I love you and I want you so desperately."

The princess sighs as she continues waltzing softly, "I'm not in love with you, nor I'll let you marry me."

The prince chuckles a little, "Ah, but with time…you'll love me the way I do you."

He pulls her closer into his chest and closes his eyes as the sonata's spell becomes more intoxicating.

Princess Rose blushes vividly and murmurs, "You're insane, and I'll never fall in love." He ignores that last part; dances swiftly and slowly with his captive.

He silently laughs, "Oh princess, you've no idea of what I've in store for you. So for now, I let you have some freedom." Len lifts her head slightly and kisses her softly.

All the while there, Matilda hears them and plays silently once more. A mere memory appears in her head; a man plays this song for a girl sitting beside him.

She thinks curiously, "I wonder why…that when I play…that scene plays…it's a mystery."

The servant plays on as the moon glows ever dimly on her. The surroundings become more silent and tranquil. Her eyes slowly shut as the melody soothes her.

A minute later, Len is carrying a sleeping Rose into her room.

He undresses her and notices her dainty body; he blushes and smiles vividly, "Her body is so delicate, like a flower that blooms in the spring." He dresses her in a white nightgown and tucks her in. Pleased with the thought in mind, Len smirks before leaving and locking the elegantly crafted door.

He walks through the dimly lit corridors and enters the turret where the music plays. He watches silently as his maid plays the haunting sonata.

The prince smirks a little and whispers, _"This song…suits her so…her eyes are faded…no life…no heart…she's so pitiful, trying to convey such feelings when she really doesn't have any of her own."_ Matilda notices her master and finishes the song with an echoing note fading.

She asks her master, "Master…do you need of me?" Her sullen eyes stare into his devilish ones silently.

He sighs while smiling slightly, "Oh yes my servant. Could you please watch over the palace? I'm going to tie up some…_loose ends _and I don't know when I'll be back. So, I need you to make sure that my _bride_ is still here when I return."

The prince turns away and hears her answer, "Yes master, I shall do that…" He smirks evilly, "Excellent, my maid."

He leaves laughing silently as the maid bows in respect. She looks out the window, sees him transform into a monstrous dragon and flies off.

Another image comes into her head, a dragon taking her away from a destroyed palace. She clinches her head in pain, "Why does this…happen. I don't remember…but this scene…is…familiar." Matilda starts to suffer more and falls to the ground crying in pain.

The memory keeps appearing in her head, "Leave me…alone!" She shouts painfully. Then Matilda starts to breathe heavily and one of Len's smaller dragons sees this.

He runs over to her aid, "Matilda, are you ok?"

She starts to calm down and turns to him, "…Yes…I'm fine…"

The dragon strokes her a little, "You should get some rest…it's late."

The maid nods as the dragon escorts her to her room.

"Goodnight…Matilda." He murmurs as she enters the room and closes the door.

He sighs worryingly and thinks to himself, "I swear sire…she's such nice a girl…why did you…_hurt_ her? Is she really…the thing…you wanted…_gone?_"


	11. The Water Kingdom's Temper

Chapter 11: The Water Kingdom's Temper

After spending a few days with Violet, Red and his friends head off to yet another place. They walk for days on end, Blue complains a lot throughout this journey. Soon they come across a kingdom that is surrounded by water.

Blue asks, "What's with this place?"

Vio pulls out his mini atlas and reads it, "This is the Water Kingdom, it inhabits within a lake that leads to the ocean. It's known for producing beautiful dancers that intoxicate the world with their grace and calm personality. Its princess is however really hot -headed like _somebody _I know."

Blue gets pissed and starts to chase Vio into the kingdom as Red follows hurryingly. The group keeps running until there are stopped by a bunch of guards and their captain.

The captain wears a blue tunic covered in silver armor. He has a cap that matches the tunic and a teardrop shaped sapphire rests around his neck.

"Halt, these grounds are not for running like morons. Please reframe from this action now!"

Blue stops and Vio sighs in relief.

Red asks calmly, "Do you know where we could meet the princess? We were told she could help us a little."

The captain answers, "Yes, she's in the palace but what thinks you're allowed to see her without an appointment. Besides…..she gets really _pissed_ when we let unknown people here." He shivers in horror of the thought.

Red steps forward and introduces the group, "I'm Red and these two are my friends: Vio and Blue. We were hoping to meet with your princess. We spoke with Princess Violet…"

The captain freaks out nervously, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry; I didn't know you knew Princess Violet!" He leads the trio in while he trembles with fear thinking, "Please for the love of god, please don't be mad Sapphire."

He gulps as they slowly walk through a placid corridor that leads to a very elaborately designed door.

The captain opens the door carefully, "Princess…Sapphire…you've guests…"

He leads them in to see a girl around the age of 15-16. Her hair is goldenrod that's in two pigtails held by blue ribbons. She's wearing a sky blue dress with dark blue on the bottom. Around the white collar is a beautiful sapphire brooch clinching a blue ribbon. She holds a wonderfully crafted mallet with lovely details.

The girl is smacking the living hell out of two convicts with her mallet, "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you two bastards think you can get away with your heinous crime?" She curses viciously as she continues to beat the living hell out of them.

The captain tries to cover up the scene from the heroes, "Please completely ignore this until…." The sound of a powerful smash and two screaming people interrupts him.

The convicts are dragged away by a guard and the girl turns to see the captain, "Luke, why are you here…when I clearly told you to guard the gate!" She shouts angrily and readies her mallet.

Luke quickly kneels and begs for mercy, "Please Princess Sapphire, forgive me! You have guests and I lead them here! They know …..Princess Violet."

Sapphire glances at the threesome curiously, "Who are they?"

Luke shaking in fear stands up and introduces them, "The boy in red is Red, the one in purple is Vio and the last one is Blue."

Red smiles cheerfully, "It's nice to meet you Princess."

Sapphire blushes vividly, "Yeah, nice to meet you…too. I'm Princess Sapphire."

Vio bows respectfully, "I am Vio; it's an honor to meet you." Blue smirks confidently, "And I'm Blue!"

Sapphire slightly curtsies and then turns her attention back at Luke, _"Why wasn't I informed that we have guests earlier!" _Her voice echoes and causes a slight earthquake.

The captain then goes back to bowing on his knees, "Please forgive me Princess! If I knew about them coming earlier, I would've told you as soon as I heard!" He shivers as she looms over him.

Sapphire sighs tiresomely, "I forgive you. But, please stop with the cowardly routine. It gets annoying!"

Luke nods and stands up with a little courage. "Yes Princess Sapphire!"

He salutes and her gaze slowly sets on Red.

She slightly blushes once more before Vio gets chucked by Blue in rage and she gets hit hard.

Luke freaks out, "What have you done! We're all going to die!"

Sapphire smirks and gets up rubbing her cheek, "You want a _fight! _Then you got _one!_" She pulls out her mallet and lunges at Blue furiously. Then, the twosome's brawl escalates into an all out brawl.

Luke covers Red and Vio's eyes, "I think we should leave….quick!" He runs with them into the other room while Blue is getting his butt whooped.

This fight continues for hours on end. There's much screaming and pain, both of them keep fighting viciously.

Hours pass by, eventually all the noise stops and the others peer through a door in curiosity. Sapphire pants heavily as she stands on top of Blue in victory.

Luke silently sighs to himself, "I swear she's scarier than half the world's monsters. Hopefully, I don't have to be involved with such _brutality_."

Sapphire smiles in pleasure, "I won, you're good but you can't beat me!" Blue moans and grumbles something nasty. "Since I won, you guys have to stay here for one night!"

Luke's shocked to hear this and the other two just shrug.


	12. The Mysterious Dancer

Chapter 12: Mysterious Dancer

Its night time and everyone is getting ready for bed, the heroes go into separate bedrooms. They say their goodnights and go to bed.

A few hours later, in Sapphire's chambers, Sapphire wakes up slowly, her eyes are faded and she gets out of bed. She walks around silently, peers through each door and doesn't say a word.

The princess walks through the empty corridors of her palace, which eventually leads to a placid lake. She walks across the water's surface, making her way to the center with each gentle step. When she finally is in the middle, she starts to dance gracefully.

Her pendent glows bright and her nightgown becomes a dark blue tutu, her hair is in a bun with a golden crown encrusted with sapphires surrounding it.

Sapphire dances beautifully without speaking, a haunting melody echoes through the wind.

She continues to dance as the moonlight shines down one the lake.

As she keeps dancing, a voice speaks silently, _"Oh woe is me I dance alone once more. Why is it that no one loves me…Why must I be trapped like this…forever?" _The music gets louder and the dancer starts to shed some tears.

Meanwhile, Red wakes up from a nightmare and shivers a bit.

He doesn't notice the melody yet, "My goddesses what a nightmare." Then the song slowly enters into his ears, "Who could be up at this hour?"

He gets out of bed and starts to investigate. He walks down a narrow corridor that is dimly lit, the music becomes louder as he walks carefully and his curiosity is increasing.

Red hears the voice and it speaks once sorrowfully, _"Oh I wish…someone would just…"_

He slowly tiptoes and peers through the entrance to the lake. His eyes widen in surprise as he watches the dancer silently.

The dancer bends down at point and then leaps up high, landing as she spins swiftly.

The voice continues, _"To be free, to be able to express freely…that's my wish…" _The dancer's movements are divine and pure.

Curious, Red fearfully takes a step forward. He takes another step; she notices him and starts to dance towards him.

They meet in the middle, Red realizes it's Sapphire, "Sapphire, why are you up?"

The princess does not speak for a moment, then she gestures her hands slightly in a greeting manner, _"Would you like to dance…?"_

Her voice sweet and coaxing, Red is very hesitant at her response, "I'm not sure…"

She smiles warmly, _"Don't be shy…I'll lead and you follow, ok?" _Unable to deny her request, Red takes her hand and nods nervously.

Sapphire gently starts to dance with him, careful of each step and twirl. At first, the hero is unsteady and not as balanced. Then he gradually picks up the routine of the dance, it all comes to him naturally now. The two keep dancing gracefully across the lake while the moon is their spotlight.

The voice resonates once more, _"Thank you…for dancing with me…I feel…happy when I dance with…you."_

Red blushes slightly and faintly murmurs, "Your welcome…"

Their ballet continues throughout the night, both intoxicated by the music playing. As the hours flow by, their dance draws to a close and they part their ways.

The next morning comes in, everyone is eating breakfast. Vio looks in disgust as Blue gloms down his food, Red eats happily as he unknowingly attracts Sapphire's attention. Her eyes dotingly fawn over him as she takes a bit of her breakfast.

Then Vio starts choking and Blue tries to do the Heimlich on him, "Ok, 1. 2.3!" He manages to dislodge the chuck of food from his friend's throat but it hits Sapphire in the eye hard.

The princess pulls her mallet and attacks Blue, smashing him into a bloody pulp. She yells harshly, "You idiot, I'll smash you so hard!"

Blue fights back brutally as Luke takes the others into the next room nervously.

This day is going to be a _long_ one.


	13. The Journal and Drugged Tea

Chapter 13: The Journal and Drugged Tea

Meanwhile back at Len's palace, Rose sneaks through the corridors in silence. She slips past the guard dragons, takes many turns through each hallway and eventually finds a beautifully crafted door. The princess manages to open the door without anyone seeing her and the she enters, closing the door behind.

She murmurs to herself, "I need to get out of here but first; I have to learn more about Len."

Luxurious furniture litters the prince's room, including an old mahogany desk with a navy blue journal sitting there. There's a lock on it made of gold and the key resides next to it.

Princess Rose carefully tiptoes over and sits down on a finely made miniature throne. She giggles slightly but then shushes herself as she picks up the key and unlocks the journal.

She thinks to herself with a smile, "Maybe _this_ can tell me something and help. Even if it's not much, it's sure to help."

The princess opens the book and starts to look through the various entries.

Most of them seem to be fantasies of marriage. "What a beast, he'll never have me!" Her mind shouts as she continues to scan each page.

Soon, she stumbles onto a certain page when the name Matilda is seen.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she asks herself, "Why would he…write about Matilda? He _must_ be hiding something…from her!"

She starts to read the entry from the beginning, "Entry 12: _I met the most beautiful maiden, her eyes are of crimson, her hair ebony and feathery as a raven's wings. She lives within a palace hidden from the rest of world, with her father and brother. Her home is cloaked in darkness, surrounded by a vivid coloration of noir with a mere hint of light._"

Rose is more than curious now and she continues to read it. "_When I tried to talk to her, she left without a single word. After that day, I began to follow her from a distance. Each day I learn something new, she loves apples….It's a pity she suffers much pain, what does she hide? Then I saw the thing or should I say "person" that makes her suffer so._"

She tilts head and scans further down the page with a serious intent. "_My maiden of darkness has been haunted by a cold-hearted girl. This girl had blonde hair, blue eyes as sharp as a blade. She had narrowed down my lovely flower and sought to her end. This person was known as Princess Zelda the 10th, and apparently she had an inner hatred for the fair maiden._"

Princess Rose then turns the page and takes in more of this story. "_Zelda has done something horrid; she has decided to do away with the maiden. Thankfully, Hyrule's princess has fallen ill and perished._"

She whispers to herself, "Ok, this is getting a little interesting. I heard that Zelda the 10th wasn't as heartless as Prince Len portrays her to be. But, it makes me want to know more."

She turns to the next entry to the journal, "Entry 13: _I've decided to talk to her, asking her to be mine. I asked for her name, she simply answered in a low voice…"Matilda"._"

The young maiden gasps in shock and reads more while absorbing the information. "_Matilda's home was the Kingdom of Shadows which is basically a mirrored Hyrule. She's the eldest daughter of the king, her father Artimis and the sister of Prince Kage. She barely speaks much but she plays the most wonderful piano music. Even though I do like her, she's a threat._"

Rose scratches her head, "Matilda is a threat to Len? Now I'm sure he's hiding something!"

She reads vividly with much energy. "_It seems she has a heart of purity within a body of tainted blood. My plan was to do away with her once I extracted the power she holds. But what I didn't count was King Artimis and Prince Kage seeing through me and causing problems._"

The Princess begins to realize something, "If she was originally the one he liked…then what happened?"

"Entry 14: _I've destroyed the Shadow Kingdom, ended Prince Kage's life and kidnapped Matilda. Once I had returned, she began to scream so loud and her power started to go out of control. So, I sealed her memories away along with her power and simply brainwashed her to forget everything. She's now my servant and when the time's right…I'll kill her._"

Rose gasps in horror and hears someone coming; she quickly closes the book and locks it up. She puts the book and key into the draw, the hides under Len's bed.

Matilda enters the room and starts to neaten up everything. The young teenager slowly tries to slip away as the maid cleans.

Matilda sighs tiresomely, "Princess, why did you enter master's room when he's not home? He'll be furious if he finds out."

She turns to the princess who's stammering out words nervously.

The servant shakes her head silently, "Never mind of this. Please leave and return to your room. If you try to escape, the guards will escort you back by force."

Rose blurts out of fear, "Len's going to kill you! He's nuts and he took you away from your family. Also he destroyed your home!"

Matilda stares mundanely, "Princess, it seems you've finally lost all sanity. You poor thing, you must rest and I'll make sure you're better before master is home." She starts to tenderly shove Rose out of Len's room and escorting to her back into her room.

Once they get into Rose's room, Matilda puts the princess to bed.

She curtsies gently, "I'll be back with some soothing tea." She leaves and locks the door.

A few minutes later, Rose is trying to escape from the window and Matilda comes back with the tea. The maid's eyes widen slightly and she rushes to pull Rose back in.

"Please stop this madness, have you gone insane?" She puts a lot of effort to safely get her highness back in.

Then the maid slightly forces Rose back to her bed after dressing her up in a nightgown.

"Now please calm yourself and enjoy this tea." Matilda pours the tea into a porcelain cup and serves it to her.

Rose keeps retaliating, "I'm not crazy, I'm very _serious_ about before! I only want to escape from here and you should too!"

Matilda places her hand onto the princess's forehead, "You don't have a temperature but…you still sound as if you're ill. Maybe it's a lack of sleep…this herbal tea will put an _end_ to that very _quickly_."

The young girl sighs in defeat and drinks the beverage. She ingests it fast and starts again with her argument. But, she suddenly feels tired and unable to stay awake. Her body coaxes her to slumber and in a few seconds, she fall asleep. Matilda cleans up and tucks her mistress in bed.

She bows and whispers silently yet sweetly, "Rest peacefully Princess Rose…"

She takes the tea set and locks the door as she leaves.

The servant sighs worrisomely, "First master leaves and now his bride's sanity is slipping away. Thank goodness…I drugged her tea with medicine that'll fix her up. But now, I wait for master…why did she sound like…she was…_telling the truth_…?"


	14. Lynstrum Strikes

Chapter 14: Lynstrum Strikes

The heroes leave the Water Kingdom and continue their journey. Blue is beat because Sapphire had hurt him a lot during their stay. Vio sighs quietly as he reads his little book. Red energetically runs ahead and tries to keep everyone's spirits high. Unknown to those poor fools, a dragon flies above their heads.

The dragon smirks, baring its white sharp fangs and hungrily licking them. It swoops down and attacks, catching the heroes by surprise. Vio realizes something and quickly pulls out his sword. He attacks the beast as Blue and Red go to back him up. The purple hero lunges with his blade fiercely at the demon.

The dragon narrows its cold-icy sharp eyes at his prey and smacks him down with one mighty swipe of his claw. Blue jumps at it with his hammer and manages to smash its skull hard. Then, it releases a powerful roar and slams Blue down to the ground. The hero grumbles and writhes as Red then makes his move swiftly, slightly piercing into the beast's skin.

The demon lets out a laugh, "Fool, you _really_ think you can beat me? I shall enjoy killing you." With one forceful motion, it pins Red down firmly with one claw.

It whispers so venomously, "You'll never win, I am Lynstrum; the Prince of Dragons. You and your friends have…_bothered_ me for _too long_. It's time for you to _perish_!"

Lynstrum raises his head and is about to breathe fire when something hits him.

"Who _dares_ to _interfere_?" He turns his deathly gaze to a boy.

The boy wears iron armor with a golden borderline, bears golden phoenix symbols on the chest and shoulder plates as on the front of the tunic covering a crimson tunic. A golden belt holding a big ruby holds the tunic and armor more in place. He also possesses iron gauntlets that have a golden edge and a crimson oval on each one as well as black fingerless gloves in the inside. His hair is a light blonde and his eyes are a dark red. He also bares a golden headband with rubies encrusted in it with a red cap flowing back.

He readies his boomerang and fires it again, "Leave them alone, Lynstrum you bastard!"

The boomerang clashes into the dragon, causing the beast to let his grip on Red loosen and he goes after the stranger.

The stranger pulls out a magnificent sword, "You better return my sister _or_ I'll kill you!"

Lynstrum attacks with a blazing fireball, "Never, she's to be my _bride_!"

The mysterious boy deflects the blast with his sword and lunges at the beast, "Then, I'll _fight_ you to the _death_, fowl monster!"

He and the dragon clash and start an all-out war. Each attack is skillfully executed, sword and claw clang against one another.

Red tries to get up but he's suffering from the attack moments ago. He can't move at this moment while Lynstrum and the mysterious warrior continue to fight fiercely.

The young boy demands once more as he blocks the dragon's attempts to hurt him, "Release my sister! Release her_ now _or I shall _end_ you where you _stand_ Lynstrum!"

The demon smirks vividly, "You're the _fool_ here, there's _no_ way _I'll_ let my _bride_ slip through _my_ grasp. Besides, how could I _die _or be defeated by someone as _weak_ as _you_?"

He lunges at him and pins him to the ground, baring his sharp fangs, licking them in excitement.

"You _look_ so _much_ like _her_, so…_helpless_!" The dragon laughs as the boy struggles under his powerful grip.

The stranger manages to jab his blade into the beast's foot, "Your _arrogance _shall be your _greatest_ downfall!" Lynstrum screeches in pain, quickly retreating his foot, allowing the boy to escape.

The young warrior swiftly lands a couple of attacks before the dragon brushes him off and flies off.

"You may have caused me to flee but…_I'll never hand over my bride!_" The demon laughs sinisterly as he escapes.

The boy tries to give a chase, "Get back here you coward!"

He stops short when he notices the heroes still suffering from before and goes to them, knowing he couldn't possibly catch up with his enemy at this point.

The stranger asks, "Are you ok?"

Blue shouts angrily, "No, we just got nearly killed by a dragon!"

Vio groans painfully, "Don't be so…stupid…Blue."

Red barely moves an inch and faints.

The stranger gasps in horror, "Oh my god, I'm sorry! Please let me make up for letting _that_ bastard get you poor guys!"

Blue murmurs in slight confusion, "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger answers as he tries to gather everything, "Well, I'm Prince Igneous of the Fire Kingdom." He smiles as helps them out.

This takes him an hour or so, turns out he has a small phoenix that he used to get here and takes the threesome to his home.

He tells his story to them on their way to the Fire Kingdom. "You see, that dragon was Lynstrum, the tyrannical ruler of the Dragons. He was the one who took my little sister; he wants her as his bride. He kidnapped her two months ago when she was out in Hyrule."

Red starts to think as Igneous continues.

"He sent his horrid minions after her; she was visiting one of the local villages that time. Then after an apparent retaliation by some brave soul, they left but…they succeeded in capturing her."

Blue shouts in an outrage, "That freaking bastard!"

The Prince sighs sadly, "I've tried to find him for days on end, looking all over the Elemental Kingdoms, even resorted to sending all our family's guards to look for that madman and my sister. But, that dragon is a sly one and he's very powerful."

Vio nods and asks, "What's your sister like?"

Igneous blushes slightly when the purple clad hero asks this.

He answers with a small smile, "Well…she's like my mother, kind and sweet. She's innocent and pure in a way, like an angel but she's too young to understand certain things. Like being taken away from the world, I bet she's frighten. If only you saw her face, then you'd see what I mean."

His eyes are on the verge of tearing.

Vio slightly nods once more, "So she's like…"

The Prince finishes the sentence, "My only treasure, she is a beautiful rose that blooms so vividly without malice or hate. I would do anything…to see her smile once more…"

His face is full of a silent melancholy as he rides his phoenix on.

Red thinks more and begins to realize something. The prince resembles of the girl that he met on the day the dragons attack.

"That girl is…his sister." He mentally whispers as the image of her appears, she looks like she's on the verge of crying like the prince.

He doesn't say a word as the group begins to approach a kingdom sitting around a volcano.

Igneous smiles cheerfully, "Here we are, the Fire Kingdom. I want you guys to stay awhile, because I really feel guilty that Lynstrum attack you. Also, I want you guys to meet my mother, I'm sure she'll like you guys."

_Within the magma, sleeps a beautiful rose that blooms._


	15. Mother's Mystery

Chapter 15: Mother's Mystery

Red, Blue, Vio and Igneous arrive in front of a palace, which a massive mountain looms over.

"This is my home; I can't wait for you guys to meet Mother."

The prince smiles cheerfully as they enter through a pair of beautifully decorated doors with a huge phoenix on the front and back of them.

Inside of the palace, the throne room's interior is various shades of crimson with a gentle touch of gold. More of the phoenix design is seen as they walk towards the throne. On the other end, sitting on the golden throne, a woman is weeping over something.

Her hair is a light blonde, long and silky. Upon her head, a golden crown sits, encrusted with big rubies and small sapphires. She wears long pink gloves with a frilly red lace at the end of each. Her gown is varying with a dark red, pink, and some white. Around the pink frilly corset along with a white ribbon is a lovely sapphire amulet with a gold rim.

In addition, she wears ruby earrings, which fit right in with the outfit. Finally, there's a white bow in the back of her gown. Igneous worryingly steps forward, "Mother…are you ok?" The mysterious lady lifts her head slightly, her eyes are a vivid hue of red, tears soak her gentle face and the sounds of crying are apparent.

"Mother, what's wrong?" The prince goes to his mother's side and tries hard to console her sadness.

"Oh it's absolutely terrible Igneous! Something horrible has occurred!" She hugs him tightly as she sobs over his shoulder.

Igneous hugs back and comforts him mother by rubbing her back, "Mother, what happened?"

She whispers something in a low voice, "I don't want to talk about it…_now at least_" Her son nods as he continues to comfort her.

After a few minutes, she calms down a little.

She notices Red and the gang while she wipes her tears away, "Oh, I didn't know we had guests. Now I feel terrible for completely ignoring them." She tilts her head and smiles cheerfully. "Well, I'm Ruby, Queen of the Fire Kingdom. What are your names you cute munchkins!" She giggles happily.

Blue stares awkwardly thinking, "Oh goddesses she's Red as a woman…!"

Vio bows respectfully as he starts his introduction, "It's an honor to meet you, your highness. My name is Vio."

Red chirps in cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Red!"

Ruby giggles happily, "And I'm going to guess the blue one is Blue."

Blue stammers a bit after she points him out, he blushes slightly and falls over.

"Oh goodness me, I'm sorry if I surprised you." The queen laughs so innocently.

Vio hits himself in the face and sighs, "My goddesses you're an idiot…"

Then the short-tempered hero lunges at the smart one and they start to have an all out fight.

The small hero tries to stop their fighting but it's futile, they won't listen.

"Oh dear, they have such energy." Ruby remarks happily and then she jumps in playfully.

The prince in utter embarrassment mutters nervously laughing, "Mother…it seems even when something…bad has happened, and you seem to forget…when there's something else to…do."

He watches along with Red as the threesome continue to roughhouse in what seems now a playful way.

"Then again, you're always good in keeping the peace…even if you do get involved in trouble doing it…" He laughs a little as his mother continues her little games with the boys.

After a few minutes of rough housing, everyone has rid of themselves of the unnecessary behavior out of their systems and Ruby's now sitting once more on her throne. Igneous is now retelling the events about Lynstrum and the heroes to his mother.

"He then fled _before_ I could _even_ finish that _monster_ off! Then, I found them who were hurt somewhat badly from that bastard's attack. It's like Lynstrum has a _bone to pick _with them Mother." The Prince looks worrisomely at Queen Ruby with his soft crimson eyes.

Her highness turns to Red and the gang and asks, "Do you know Lynstrum?"

They shake their heads as nervousness enters into the room, filling it with a slight sense of dread.

"Well, it's obvious that he has _something_ against you."

Vio nods slightly, places his hand under his chin in a contemplating motion.

He starts to ask out plain curiosity, "Why were you crying earlier? It seemed that you were grieving over something…_serious_."

Ruby starts to tense up fast with uneasiness, shaking silently with unsettling fear, as if the question has stricken a nerve.

"It seems you're rather…_anxious_ about this subject, am I correct?" Vio gestures respectfully to the noble.

Prince Igneous quickly intervenes, "Mother's _really nervous_ and she _doesn't want _to discuss about _it_!"

He tries to shove the heroes forcefully when her highness speaks up, "Igneous…please stop, if they want to know…why hide it…?"

Her voice is soft yet firm. "_Understand_ that it's a little _nerve racking _to say the _least_ to talk about but…I think I should _try _to _talk _about _it_…"

Vio nods silently, "Ok then, your highness, tell us what's happening." His bluish mauve eyes stare with slight curiosity at the ruler.

Ruby sighs with a deep breath before starting her explanation, "_Recently_, there's been strange and unspeakable _occurrences _in _this _palace…Most of them had happened while _no one _was there it _seems_…"

The purple hero gestures her to continue quietly.

"As I _heard_, people are _disappearing_ and haven't been _heard _since. It's _almost_ like…_something_ is _taking_ them…_away_. Some say it's a _monster_, others say it's a _witch_…but most of them _don't know_…"

She sighs tiresomely as she starts to finish her story. "_Ironically_, it all _started_ when one of my advisors had…_died._"

She starts to sob a little; her son tries to console his mother. "Mother…please, it'll be alright." Igneous looks at the queen and comforts her more.

Vio starts to think about the situation at hand, "_It's like the time back in Hyrule when all of the children…disappeared without a trace. There must be something in the works…or someone._"

Red also tries to calm the ruler down, "Maybe we can help? I mean, we could at least try."

Ruby looks at the young boy with an unsteady gaze, "Are you _insane_? Most people who tried to _help ended like all the others…gone_!"

Blue snorts a remark, "_Listen_, we're_ tough _and can _handle _anything, _no freaking ghosts _are going to _stop _us" He shakes his fist passionately.

Igneous nods and smiles with slight courage, "I guess if they going to help, I might as well try to assist. Mother, maybe we can find out what's _really_ happening."

Ruby stops crying slightly and calms down a bit, "All right, do your best…" The heroes and the prince leave to look around.

The Queen notices something with the shadows; it looks like some sort of …lonesome specter. Her eyes widen in fright as it wanders aimlessly, without even glancing towards her, it moves silently.

She whispers softly as fear builds up, "Oh god…_Vladimir_…what has become of you?"

The specter then vanishes as soon as she murmurs these words, leaving only an eerie echoing laughter.


	16. Puppet of Possession

Chapter 16: Puppet of Possession

Down a long dimly-lit corridor, Red looks around nervously, starting to regret offering for help.

Blue shouts in slight irritation, "My god if you're going to be a freaking _pansy_ about it, then _go back _damn it!" He lets out an angry grunt.

Vio abruptly intervenes, "Says the guy who can barely_ understand_ the situation!"

The hot-headed hero stomps his foot angrily, "Oh here we go _again_; you _always_ have to be _Mr. Perfect_, _don't_ you?"

The calm hero sighs with a disrespectful sneer, "_Always_ have to be the _ignorant jerk_, _do_ we? I _mean_, you're just _using_ Red as plain _excuse _to make_ yourself _look like the _stronger_ person." He glares sharply at his partner with hateful intent.

Red watches the fight slowly progress, having a strange feeling of guilt gradually eating him up in the inside. His glance turns to Blue, who's growling lowly with a murderous glint in his steely blue eyes.

"_This_ is _why_ we freaking _can't_ get _along_, because _you_ have to be freaking _right_ about _everything_!" The temperamental male fumes violently.

Igneous, the only one of them who hasn't said a word since this started, speaks up in hopes to quell the fighting. "_Please _stop _this_; we _won't_ get _anywhere_ if _you two _keep _fighting_ like this, _could_ you _please_ end it!" He shouts in a loud uproar with hint of worry. "If we _don't_ find what's _happening soon_,_ I fear more lives will be taken_!"

Sadly, Vio continues to fight bitterly with his sharp tongue, "You honestly _believe_ that _Blue_ would ever _stop _fighting, as _long_ as there's something annoying him, _he'll always be like this_."

Blue snaps finally, he can no longer restrain himself and he attacks his rival with brute force. "I _hate_ you so _much_!" He hisses distastefully as beats Vio up with extreme rage.

Prince Igneous tries once more to stop the war that has now taken place, "This is plain _foolishness_, have you two _no respect _for the _people_ around you at _all_?" He grabs Blue's waist firmly, pulling as hard as he can, in an attempt to separate the troublesome pair. Though it may seem effective for a moment, this is only causes the blue hero to further his attack upon the intellectual.

Vio kicks his clone swiftly with much strength, bitterly commenting, "You're _truly_ the _most_ hot-headed person I've _ever_ seen." His bluish-mauve eyes piercingly glare at his furious counterpart, who returns the very same glance back with a fearsome sense.

Blue mutters silently swears most fowl, his teeth grind madly.

"I _freaking_ want _you_ out of my _sight_ now!" He snaps venomously.

As the two heroes continue to spew hate towards each other, Red leaves without either them or the prince noticing, hiding a look of sadness and pain. He silently walks down the corridor, not daring to glance back for a moment. The young soul ventures into the endless the dimly-lit path.

Red slowly feels more guilt and sorrow piling up, and then he starts to question himself, "_What am I? Someone who's useless?_ All _I_ seem _to do _is get in _trouble_…My friends probably think I'm _weak_…first there was the attack on Kakoriko village, then the Earth kingdom incident, plus the attack by that dragon earlier…It seems _I'm always trying _to _help_ but I _fail_ and get _myself_ in _trouble_…"

He sighs silently in depression as he journeys on, getting deeper into the lonesome corridor. The dim lights fade away as the small hero questions his being more. "Should _I_ even be _considered_ a _hero_? The _way_ I've done things…_would be called foolish or dumb_." As Red walks slowly farther down the now nearly-black hallway, his mind spirals deeper into emotional distress.

Something follows him silently with slightly sadistic smile, reaching for the boy's shoulder with ghastly claw-like hand and clinches it tightly. The small child turns around in fear only to see nothing behind; he sighs and continues to move forward in the lightless black of the passageway.

Once more the mysterious being touches Red's shoulder, sending a chilling sensation this time down his spine, causing the hero turn very quickly to see. Again it seems there's no one there and now fear begins to build up inside the young child. "_I must be seeing things_…" He mentally murmurs while carefully taking another step.

Suddenly a cold sharp wind whips by him, a venomous voice echoes, "_Oh my, you'll make a fine vessel_." A sadistic laughter follows soon after. Red tries to pull out his sword to defend himself, even though he doesn't know what he's up against. Within instant, an eerie glow begins to shine and take form.

The ghostly light becomes a specter in the shape of a man. The specter's eyes are a pale crimson; his body's long and slender. A transparent cloak covers his see-through figure. His hair is just above shoulder length, light lavender with a bang covering one of his eyes. His lips are curving into a smirk, baring pure white canines.

The young boy gasps in horror, "Vaati, is that you?" The specter shakes his head slightly and voices with irritation, "_No dear boy, I'm not this Vaati of which you speak of!_" His piercing gaze has locked onto the child's eyes. "_My name is Vladimir…_" Red's shaking all over at the sight of him and asks with fearful curiosity, "Why are you here…?"

Vladimir smirks sadistically and replies vilely, "_I think you know why I'm here._" He laughs manically like a mad man then with a quick motion, the specter enters the young hero's body. The small boy clinches his chest and starts to breathe heavily, sweat beats down from all over along with a chilling feeling. He speaks in a choking manner, "What are you…doing?"

His voice rapidly becomes raspy; it's painful for him to speak as the specter moves inside. This has now become a fight for control over a single body, though Red puts his best efforts in trying to keep possession of his vessel, he's gradually losing consciousness. Vladimir cackles evilly as he gains more power over the small child, "_Why don't you just succumb to your fate child? You're already losing, so just fall asleep fool_."

The young hero continues trying to keep hold of his own body, though he's coughing up a little blood now and a sharp pain now throbs in his head. This goes on for a long grueling moment and then, he finally faints and collapses on to the floor out of weakness. Vladimir snickers evilly as he takes full control of Red's body. He awakens slowly; a small devilish curve comes to his newly attained lips.

He rises carefully from the carpet, gradually gaining balance and starts to head back. Meanwhile, Vio and Blue are beat from their fight, resting to regain their energy. Igneous just realizes young Red is nowhere to be found, "_Guys_…what _happened_ to the _little one_?" The two confused protagonists look around wearily and then they fully grasp the situation. Vio gets up quickly starts to search the surrounding area as Blue yells loudly in slight worry.

He calls out in a fierce tone, "Red you idiot! Where are you?" Igneous sighs as they run around like flocking chickens and then he sees something just beyond those two, "What is that? Is that…?" He squints his eyes to see better and slowly processes it's a person. "Red, it is that you?" The person calls out, "Yeah, it's me Red!" Red runs down the hallways laughing happily.

Vio smiles in relief and hugs the little boy in his embrace, "Oh Red, we were worried about you. Where did…you go?" He then almost immediately notices some blood on his friend's lips. "Red…why do you have blood on your mouth…? He asks as cleans it off with a cloth from his back pocket.

The little hero answers him while hiding the truth, "I fell on the way and got a little cut that's all." The hot-head shouts at him, "Oh so you're still a little pansy!" Vio snaps back venomously, "Silence you inconsiderate fool, you should be really relieved he's not hurt badly!" Igneous sighs tiresomely, "Guys, I think we should call it a day. I mean we spent so much time here already and it's almost dinner besides I think Red might be hungry after all, he was doing his job unlike us."

The trio nod and follow the prince back silently aside Blue's rude comments and Vio's intelligent comebacks.

As they walk towards the main area through the long corridor, Red smirks evilly without anyone noticing and silently mock the rest, "_Those fools, they've fallen for my new form! If all goes to plan, I shall have my reign over this pitiful kingdom and my bride will be finally in my grasp. Oh Queen Ruby, You'll be my bride soon enough…_"


	17. Servant of The Specter

Chapter 17: Servant of the Specter

As the hungry group re-enters the throne room, Queen Ruby awaits them with a kind smile. She asks them with a little worry in her voice, "Did you find anything out about of the…_occurrences_."

Igneous sighs sadly as he answers in a low tone, "No mother, we've nothing to show you yet but we'll try again tomorrow…"

Ruby responds simply with a slight giggle, "Oh well, I see you boys are famished. We'll going to have dinner soon."

Blue happily exclaims, "Oh yeah, I'm going eat so much!"

Vio scoffs with a slight smirk, "Yeah and make yourself look even more like a monster." Then the two start to fight playfully and the prince sighs once more as he tries to quickly intervene.

Red's gaze turns to the queen, who joins in the horse play.

A small sinister grin slowly creeps upon his childish face. He mentally comments in a sadistic fashion, "_Ah, even if she's playing around like an idiot, Ruby's as lovely as I remember._" He quietly chuckles to himself as the group continues to make fools out of themselves.

After several minutes, they're now heading into the dining room where a feast awaits.

Queen Ruby giggles happily, "Enjoy the food, there's plenty for everyone."

Red responds with a respectful gesture, "Thank you your highness. It's an honor to dine with royalty." Then he bows slowly so no one suspects him of anything but being polite.

Her highness giggles more, "Oh you don't have to be that _formal_ with me but the thought is nice."

Everyone takes their seats and begin to eat the food in front of them. Blue healthily devoirs his meal as Vio tries to calmly feast, though he gives his companion a look of disgust as he continues to ravenously ingest the food.

Igneous nervously laughs a little while eating and the queen cheerfully comments, "He has quite the healthy appetite."

Red dines silently, ignoring everyone around except for Ruby, eyeing her with hidden lust. He quietly thinks to himself, "_It's a terrible shame that she has to deal with such lowly pests. Then again, I've possessed this one but at least this one's useful._"

Vio's voice interrupts his train of thought.

The purple hero questions, "So, could you please inform us more about how this started? It'd be useful to know at least something more of these occurrences…" His eyes lock solely on Ruby as she sighs slightly.

Her highness slowly starts to explain herself, "Well, as I said _before_, these _disappearances_ have been going on for a while now since one of my trusted _advisors_ had _perished_…"

The elder hero urges her to continue her story silently with a simple glance from his pale mauve-blue eyes.

"The advisor who had died before the _occurrences_ started was a very lonely man. Some called him rather _sadistic_, he did like people to _suffer_ but, he'd _never_ do _anything_ to _harm_ anyone _physically_. He went by the name of…_Vladimir_…"

Igneous abruptly points out, "Vladimir was a _madman _Mother! _He_ had done things most _unspeakable_ to the _innocent_!"

The queen rises her hand and silences her son, "Igneous, _don't_ makeup such _stories_ about Vladimir!"

The prince takes the hint and backs down. Ruby sighs tiresomely as she continues her story, "_Anyways_, Vladimir was a _good_ person despite his _flaw_. He _cared_ deeply for others; he even stood by my side when…my _husband_…_disappeared_."

The two heroes gasp in unison while Red sighs sadly and responds in an apologetic tone, "_Oh my_, I'm…_terribly sorry_ for your _loss_…"

He bows his head slightly in a mourning fashion. He hides a sinister smirk and silently comments to himself, "_I pity the poor bastard but he was in my way._"

Vio quickly rebuttals, "_Forgive_ me if that was _insensitive_ of us…"

Ruby shakes her head as a tear successfully escapes her eye, "No, it's _okay_ boys. It's just…that was so _long _ago…" She shakes harder, wiping her eyes dry and takes a deep breath. "Well, _basically_ my advisor _helped_ me through _a lot_. It was only a _few months ago _when he had the most…_unfortunate accident_. _No one_ ever _saw_ it _coming_…" Then she breaks down crying, burying her dainty face into her slender hands.

Igneous tries to console his disoriented mother, "_Mother_, don't weep like this. _Please_ Mother, it was an _accident_ after all and we didn't…" This only makes the noble wail uncontrollably more. "Mother maybe you should _rest_ now! Ah, servants _help_ me here…_please_!"

He summons a few maids and butlers; they assist him in escorting her highness.

He shouts to the threesome while gently shoving his bawling parent, "You guys can _stay_ in the guest rooms; they're down the _hallway_ to the _left_ of here. One of the _servants_ will lead you to your rooms!"

Once he leaves with his mother sobbing along with some vassals, the group is lead into their rooms by a maid.

Vio yawns softly, "Well then, goodnight guys. See you in the morning." He enters his room as Blue makes the same comment and does the same.

As for Red, he enters into his room without such as a mere whisper. The small hero locks his door slowly and then presses his long elfin ear against the wooden door, listening carefully if anyone's still near his quarters.

All he hears are footsteps that grow fainter before the sound completely vanishes from his range. The young boy sighs in relief and starts contemplating in his head, "_Excellent, no one even noticed the difference between me and that boy. Though in this body I can only get so close to her highness…_"

Vladimir shakes his vessel's head and smirks sadistically.

"_Well, I guess I'll go pay my queen an unexpected visit. But first, I have to make sure this brat doesn't get in the way later on…Ah ha!_" His ghastly glance turns to a bottle full of sleeping pills on a nightstand near a soft-looking bed. "_I'll drug this body and then attend to rest of my plans for now._"

He walks to his vessel's bed and goes under the plush comforter.

Vladimir then takes one of the pills out of the bottle that resides beside him and ingests the sedative. His vision goes blurry, his limbs slowly lose feeling and he silently smiles as the medicine takes effect. Soon his vessel has fallen asleep and leaves Red's small body.

He cackles evilly, "_Rest peacefully for now boy…Ah yes, perhaps I shall take your memories about the last few hours so that way, you won't be too much trouble._"

He places his ghostly hand on the young hero's head and whispers a spell into his ear.

The only sign of the spell taking effect is the boy's face slightly twitches in his slumber. "_I really do wish I could stay but my plans can't wait for long._"

The specter then goes through the wall, making his way slyly to the queen's chambers.

Meanwhile within a luxurious bedroom, Ruby's sitting up in an elegant canopy with dainty lace, soft throw pillows and the most divine comforter. She's still crying slightly from before, a servant goes to her beside and gentle steps to stroke her hand.

The servant is a young man with brownish-blonde, medium length hair and semi-childish amber eyes.

He tries to console his mistress by softly coaxing her, "Please cease your tears, I know that conversation brought some unpleasant matters up but those will be resolved soon."

The queen turns her tearful glance towards her butler, "Thank you Clive but I can't get it…off my mind…" More tears flow fast down her puffy cheeks.

Clive caresses her wet skin, wiping away the droplets as he continues to comfort her. "There there my mistress, do wish me to bring you some tea? Or maybe I shall fluff your pillows?"

Ruby shakes her head, "No thank you…Clive…"

The young butler nods in agreement as he soothes her, "I understand…I've a…_idea_, stay here and I'll be _right _back."

He slowly lets go of her hand, gets up and leaves the chamber. Clive closes the door softly and walks down the dimly-lit corridor. After a few minutes, he returns to the chamber where Ruby is still awake and sniffling away. He sits next to her bedside, takes one of his arms, wraps around her highness's torso and pulls her close.

She asks in a nervous tone as a response to his action, "Oh my…What are you doing…?"

Before she could see it, Clive presses a cloth against her mouth and nose. He whispers coaxingly, "You need to sleep…I do believe I owe you a reason for this…" He smirks sadistically as Ruby's eyes start to fade and droop uncontrollably.

She murmurs a question through the cloth, "Who…are you…? You're…not Clive…"

The servant's lips curl into a venomous smile as he answers, "Well then, I think you know that already if not, allow me to tell you before you fall asleep…"

He snickers as he whispers into her ear, "I am …_Vladimir_…" Ruby sluggishly murmurs before losing complete consciousness, "_Vladimir_…why did you…?"

Before she finishes her question, the chloroform finally kicks in and she faints in the specter's puppet's slender arms. Vladimir cackles madly as lifts up the sedated damsel from her bed.

He murmurs softly with a sadistic tone, "At last…I have you in my arms, where you should've been _long_ ago…"

He takes his leave with the unconscious woman in his slender arms, laughing manically.


	18. Morning Pains

Chapter 18: Morning Pains

The sun rises gently and shines through a lovely window; carefully its delicate rays touch Red's sweet sleeping face. He twitches slightly as he wakes up when the sound of birds start to chirp away into his elfin ears. He lets out a gentle yawn and stretches slowly, working out the kinks in his muscles. Red yawns once more as he comments to himself, "It so peaceful this morning."

He gets out of bed, feeling the strangest sensation in his legs, tingling without any sign of stopping. Then, his head starts to hurt like a bullet has been shot through it.

"Ouch, my head…why does it hurt so bad…?" The young hero asks himself as he rubs his head, in an attempt to soothe the pain.

Suddenly a voice screeches loudly outside of Red's bedroom, causing the young boy's headache to progress more severely.

"_What do you mean Mother has vanished?_" The hero rushes out of his sleeping quarters to see the commotion. Igneous looks at a servant with a worried expression, he starts pacing around and again asks the servant nervously, "_What_ happen? _Where_ is my mother? _How_ could this _happen_?"

The servant stares awkwardly at the prince and answers in the same fashion, "I _really_, really _don't know _sire! All I do _know_ is that her _highness_ hasn't been _seen_ since _last_ night."

His highness stares in great disbelief at the man's response.

He turns around to see Red rubbing his head, curious he asks, "Red, did you _hear anything _last night?"

The young hero shakes his head slightly as he continues to cope with his headache.

"Well, _last night _my mother had…_disappeared _and I dare say no one has any idea of where she might be." Igneous explains as he starts to pace nervously again.

The boy gasps slightly while rubbing his head, "That's _horrible_!"

The prince again responds as he paces fast, "I know and the _weird thing _is…it happened _without_ a fuss or something of the sort…" He sighs tiresomely and stops walking. "Well, I _think_ we _should_ look into _this_ more." Red nods gently as to not cause himself any more pain.

Then, a door opens with the blue hero drowsily yawning and grumbling, "Damn, can a guy get any sleep? It's _freaking _7:00 in the _morning_!" He stretches tiresomely as he yawns loudly.

Igneous comments under his breath with a small chuckle, "He's definitely _not_ a _morning_ person."

The hothead glares at his highness and snaps nastily, "You _want_ your ass _kicked_? Because, _which_ I can _easily_ arrange it!"

Blue points his finger judgingly at the prince, who is now completely blowing him off.

Igneous stretches comfortably while responding without malice, "Oh, I've _forgotten_ that it's _breakfast_ already. _Maybe _we _should_ get _some_ before _launching _a _full_-blown _investigation_."

Then he walks down the hallway while ignoring Blue's rampage of insults and swears with a carefree smile.

The ruckus then incurs to bring a sleepy Vio to come out of his chambers and scold his friend bitterly, "What the _bloody hell_ are you _yelling_ for at _freaking_ 7:00 in the _morning_! _If _I _don't_ get a _decent_ slumber, _things_ will _happen_ and _they'll_ be _horrible_!" He storms silently back into his room while his temperamental companion is in shock and awe of what just occurred.

Then, Blue stomps madly back into his bedroom, with little Red looking worryingly at him. The young hero rubs his head as he too, returns into his quarters to change. After a few minutes, Red leaves his room all dressed and heads down the corridor where Igneous is eating calmly.

The prince looks up to see his guest sits down on a chair across from him and smiles slightly, "Ah, I see at _least _someone came to _breakfast_. Then _again_, I'm _guessing_ your friends aren't _used_ to _getting up so early_." He snickers childishly as he dines on some eggs and bacon.

The little child chuckles slightly too as he starts to eat the meal in front of him.

Igneous begins to question Red as he eats, "So, _where_ were _you_ last night, just out of _certain _curiosity."

The hero responds after taking a bite out of a waffle, "The guest bedroom…that's pretty much all I remember from last night."

The prince nods calmly, "I _see_ and one more _question_…how _long_ have _you_ had a _headache_? Because the _way_ you _make_ it _sound_, it's really _bad_."

The young boy shrugs and simply answers, "I _really don't know_…it _started_ this morning."

Then once again, the sharp pain torments

Red, he lets out a slightly painful cry. "_Ouch_, it _hurts_ so much!"

Igneous suggests as his guest suffers, "You should get some rest. In _fact_, one of my _servants_ could take you back to your room, so you can get some _rest_."

The young hero nods back as one of the servants comes and takes him back.

Once Red leaves, Igneous signals a guard and whispers, "Please make sure everyone is questioned, also insure me that our guests are safe…"

The guard nods silently and answers in a low voice, "Yes sire but I must inform that…_another_ one has _disappeared_…"

His highness sighs, "_Who_ was it?"

"One of the maids' milord…" The guard bows lowly as he sees his sire's grief grow.

His highness sighs, "It _seems_ that _even_ I _can't_ do _anything_ about these _disappearances…"_

He glances slightly towards a portrait of him, his mother, and a young girl. "I've lost _everything_ I _loved_, first my _sister _and _now_, my _mother_…" Then he leaves his chair, with another sigh, he asks, "Guard, I wish to be alone…"

The protector nods and leaves Igneous. His highness begins once again pace while he thinks.


	19. The Phantom's Rebirth

Chapter 19: The Phantom's Rebirth

Meanwhile, in a dark dungeon below the palace, sleeps Queen Ruby whose has been bound tightly with ropes and a cloth covers her mouth so she can't speak. Vladimir floats silently, smirking at his beautiful captive.

He comments to himself quietly, "She's _even_ more _tempting _like _this_, pity I haven't a _permanent _vessel…_yet_."

The specter waits for someone, though he's slowly losing patience since he has been waiting for a while. "Where the _bloody hell _is…?"

He snickers sadistically now as a ghastly enigma drags a maid into the dungeon. "_Excellent_ my pet, _place_ the _sacrifice_ on the table, if you'd _please_."

Vladimir gestures towards an elegant wooden table as the shadowy beast drags its victim to it.

After the monster places the servant on the table, the specter snickers sadistically. He starts to speak, "_Pity_ I have to _kill_ such a _young_ lady _but_…"

The ghastly spirit cackles in delight. "The _plan_ must _go on_!"

Vladimir floats above the young girl and starts to chant in a strange language. As he chants, runes form around the child and a light rises from her chest.

The specter continues his incantation and chanting as the light from the sacrifice draws closer to him. Suddenly, the light fades into Vladimir's ghostly chest and the girl falls back down onto the table.

The specter smirks, "My _plan_ is _almost _complete. My _beast_, I _need_ you to _bring _me something. _Bring_ me my…_body_."

The hideous creature bows respectfully before leaving.

After the frightful demon leaves, the fair queen awakens slowly and tries to move but finds that she's incapable of doing so. Ruby tries to speak but realizes that there's a cloth around her mouth.

Vladimir notices his captive is awake and chuckles slightly, "My _queen_, you've _finally _awoke from your little _slumber_. You're _just_ in _time_, since _you'll_ be _my bride very soon!"_ The sadist laughs sinisterly.

Ruby's eyes widen in fear as she catches a glimpse of the dead child on the table. Then she looks back at her captor, who looks at her hungrily with lust in his cold crimson eyes.

"Oh, _curious_ about _that _poor little _child_, Well, I have _sucked_ her _soul_ and _eaten_ it." Her highness gasps through her gag in horror.

The phantom chuckles lowly, "I _guess _you've _found_ your _culprit_, _my dear_."

The noble struggles to get free of her restraints, though the attempt is useless now. "Oh I _wouldn't worry _about _escaping too much_, your highness. _What_ you _should_ be _concerned_ about is that _you've _a _murderer_ in your midst."

Ruby gives Vladimir a confused look as he chuckles more.

The sadist smirks cruelly, "Oh, _haven't_ you _heard_? Many _innocent people_ have been _disappearing_. _Yet_, no _one _has _seen_ the _culprit_ at _all_. Well, _who _do _you_ think _did it_? Could've been _your son_, the _noble prince_?"

Ruby shakes her head in strong disagreement.

"Or _perhaps_, it was your _loyal butler_, Clive? He _did _capture _you_ in the _first place_." Vladimir cackles evilly.

The queen shakes her head once more.

"_Then_, tell _me_, _who is the murderer_? I'd _answer_ quickly _if_ I were _you_."

The captive finally shakes off her gag and answers with some courage, "You're the_ killer_!"

The dastardly villain claps his pale hands, "_Correct_, my _queen_! _Pity_ it took only _so long_ for _you _to _see it_. I _mean_, you _defending_ my name even after my _death_, which was quite a shock. _Seriously_, your son _hated _me and _he _was _right to do so_."

Her highness murmurs, "So…_my son_…was_ right_…about _you_…" Vladimir nods while smirking in pleasure of the moment.

"I…_can't_ believe that…_you_ were _always _like _this_! I _know_ that you _were_ a little _cruel_ but _this_ is _madness_!" The noble shouts with tears in her moist scarlet eyes.

The specter glances slightly and chuckles, "_Madness_ you call it. My plan is truly magnificent. What to _know_ what _it is_?"

Ruby narrows her wet eyes, glares at him bitterly.

He grins with his canine slightly sticking out, "_Do _you _believe _in _rebirth_?"

Her highness shakes her head, "_No_, no _one _can _ever_…come back to _life_…"

Her ruby eyes widen in fear as Vladimir starts snicker sinisterly, he looks her with an insane expression in his blood-hungry eyes, "_and I believe you just figured it out."_

The phantom bares a villainous smile as draws closer to Ruby.

The noble stutters nervously, "You…what you're d-doing…is an unspeakable act of b-black magic." She tenses up as she feels his ghostly spider-like fingers caressing her. "No _living _man would _ever_…_attempt_ this. It's the _work _of the _devil_."

The vile spirit gazes at Ruby longingly as he whispers coldly into her ear, "My _dear_, I am the _devil_." He laughs madly as he leaves her alone.

"And _soon_, I shall be _reborn_! _Once _I'm _alive _once more, _you _shall be _my bride_!" He snaps his fingers, "Oh _servant_, come _here_."

The shadowy monster enters the room with a large casket.

"_Please _set my _vessel _down _gently_ on the table."

The demon nods silently as it places said casket on to the wooden table. "As _much _as I _love _to stay _dead_, the _plan _must _go on_, my _dear Ruby_."

Vladimir floats over the casket and starts to chant lowly. Runes slowly form around the specter and the casket. The container floats slightly as the demonic soul continues chanting the spell. As he chants, the runes spin around him, rapidly swirling as the climax of the ritual draws near.

The queen tries once more to escape her bindings while her captor is busy; alas, the rope is too tight to break free. So, she watches fearfully as Vladimir now enters the casket and a bright light blinds her sight for a few brief moments.

As the light dims, she asks quietly, "_Vladimir_?_ Are _you…_here_?" Something moves towards her, the sound of footsteps and snickering echo closer as it draws near.

Ruby looks up finally to see that Vladimir's alive, "_Oh god_, what _have _you _done_?"

The mad man chuckles evilly, "I've been _reborn_, my _dear_." His hands start to glow softly as he grabs his captive and brings her up to his face.

He lifts her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I _feel marvelous_, _especially_ _now _when_ I_ can _touch_ you. Your skin is _softer_ than the _last time _I _felt _it."

The sadist strokes the queen's rosy cheek with his now usable hand.

Ruby starts to feel weak as her captor holds her close, "I'll never…_be your bride_…"

She slowly falls into unconsciousness as Vladimir whispers to her coaxingly, "_Sleep_ my _love_, you'll _need _the _rest_ for _soon_, you _and _I shall be _together_…_forever_."

Her highness tries to resist falling asleep but alas, her eyes close shut and her defiance ends.

The now living mad man laughs in delight knowing that he has finally, his love. He snaps his fingers, summoning his hideous servant. "I have one _final task _for _you_. _Make _as much _chaos_ as you _can _and make _it _known that _I_, _Vladimir Engst_, I'm _now_ the _ruler _of the Fire Kingdom!"

The demon nods and bows to its master respectfully. It leads the antagonist out of the dark dungeon.

"I'll _personally_ insure that _Prince Igneous _will _perish_. Minion, _you_ can _have _those _brats_ for _dinner_!" Vladimir cackles sadistically as he carries his resting captive.


	20. Confronting Flames

Chapter 20: Confronting Flames

In the main dining hall, Igneous and the three heroes try to figure out what happened last night when one of the guards frantically dashes in. His breathing is unstable while he freaks out, "Sire, _something_ is coming this way. I-it's an _m-monster_, my prince and I also _s-saw_..." A dark orb of energy suddenly hits the stumbling guard in the back, killing him on contact.

"What's the meaning of_ this_? Who and what and mostly, why? I _want_ to know!" The enraged prince stands up from his seat, his bright scarlet eyes search for the source of the attack.

A vile voice hisses from the darkness of the corridor at the end of the dining hall, "_Oh your highness_, don't _listen_ to that _ignorant_ fool. Allow _me_ to tell _you_ what's _happening_!" It cackles manically as another ball of dark magic is released and heads for Igneous.

"Hey _pretty boy_, hit the _freaking _deck!" Blue dive-bombs his highness down to safety, narrowly escaping the blast.

"_Oh my_, it seems I've _missed_ but no matter. For soon my _pet_ shall make _your friends_ into _minced meat_!"In mere seconds a blur of black lunges at Blue and a vicious fight ensues.

The prince glares bitterly as he recognizes that voice, "So, it was _you_…, figures it'd be _you_. _You_ couldn't _die_ like _most people_ and _now_ you've come to _finish what you've started_ huh?" He narrows his sight onto one, single target.

"Ah so _perceptive_, and it took you _this long_ to _find out_?" Vladimir chuckles sadistically as he steps out from the shadows with Ruby still unconscious in his arms.

"You _bastard_, what did _you_ do to _Mother_?" The ex-advisor simply answers, "_Nothing_…" Then he smirks while licking his canines, "_Yet_ my prince…" Igneous pulls out his sword and charges straight forward at Vladimir. Suddenly though, the mad man warps out of range and is now floating above him with his captive in tow. "_Now _Igneous you _wouldn't_ want to _harm_ her, _would_ you?"

The furious adolescent shouts in anger, "_Release her now_, you _monster_!"

"_Oh no_, I _don't_ think _so_. You see _child_, I will _become_ king and to _become what I desire_, _your mother and I shall be married_!" He cackles while twirling around with the queen tauntingly.

"I'll never let that happen! She _doesn't love_ you and _this_ won't make _her love you_ either!" The prince quickly retaliates with a swift flick of his boomerang.

Vladimir avoids the weapon easily while still keeping Ruby in his grasp. "When will you _learn_? I mean, that was a rather _childish_ approach and I can _easily_ avoid _anything _you can _throw_ at me." He snickers venomously. "It's _one_ of many _reasons_ why I believe that you're _useless_ in being this _kingdom's ruler_. You're also _too young_ to _comprehend_ what I've in store for the _queen_." He purposely kisses his captive on her pale pink lips. The young noble grows even more furious.

While this is happening, Blue is trying to fight off the demon on top him. He manages to pull out his mallet and smashes the beast right off him. The blue hero tries to stand up while the monster roughly charges at him.

Vio quickly pulls out his bow and aims an arrow at it, "Blue get _out_ of _the way_!" He warns Blue as the malicious creature readies to pounce. The young archer fires his swift arrow; it soars through the air with precision and lands on mark. The shadowy monster winces in searing pain but then shakes it off and sets it sight onto Vio. Blue tries to smash it again with his mallet; alas, he's too slow and misses it by an inch. The young hero makes a mad dash as his predator chases him without rest. Red finally jumps into the fight after hiding behind one of the columns for a while with his own sword at hand.

"I got an _idea_ Vio; try luring that thing _over here_!" The red clad child calls out to his friend. The clever adolescent nods silently as changes direction, leading the horrid beast to his friend in red. As he dashes, the monster quickens its pace and seems to be on the urge of catching his prey when suddenly, something sharp pierces through its neck. "I've got you where I want you _now_!" The cheerful boy shouts as digs his steel blade deeper into the nape of the vile creature's neck. It screams in severe agony and falls to the ground limply as it dies.

Vladimir turns his cold gaze towards his now perishing minion, "It seems that my _pet_ wasn't up to the task of _ridding_ those pests. _Oh well_, I guess I have to do _everything_ around here…" The power-crazed wizard fires a massive dark sphere from his pale hand at the threesome.

"_Oh my goddesses_, guys look out!" Igneous tries to warn them; alas it's too late. The heroes are now imprisoned in a dark barrier.

"**Let us out you fucking asshole**!" Blue angrily growls as he tries to bash the shield. This quickly backfires on him as he gets the force he used against it returned in full stride. "_Damn_ this thing is **strong!**"

Vladimir chuckles a little, "Of course it is! If _it wasn't_, you'd be out by _now_. _Anyway_ fools, I need to settle this _matter_ with the prince and I _won't_ let anyone _interfere_ at this _moment_." Then his sinister gaze returns to the noble prince who has an arrow aimed right at him.

He demands in a commanding tone, "_In the name_ of the Fire Kingdom, _return_ the queen _now _or face the _punishment_ Vladimir!" The vile man tauntingly mocks, "_Ha_, I laugh at your _pathetic_ excuse of a _threat_! _Do you really believe that I would be done in by a reckless teen like you_? If you do, then you're either _brave_ or _more likely_, quite the _idiot_!" Igneous still holds his bow and arrow tightly, his ruby eyes shift away from his main target to the prisoners of the barrier. Then he shifts his sights back to Vladimir and his mother.

His highness starts to figure out something, "If I _try_ to _hit_ Vladimir, he'll _dodge_ it for sure. If I _don't_ shoot him, _he'll kill me where I stand_!" His gaze returns to the imprisoned heroes and notices a symbol on the magical cage. "_That's it_, I could_ break_ the _seal_ on that shield with my arrow so those guys could _escape_ and _assist_ me." The clever prince quickly switches tactics and fires his arrow at the seal on the threesomes' prison, setting them free as it bursts to pieces.

Vladimir growls in utter annoyance, "You're _smarter_ than I _thought_ but _no matter_, you _all shall die_!"

Blue angrily retorts, "**That's what you think bitch**!"

The insane manic smirks sinisterly while snapping his boney fingers causing queen Ruby to be encased in a giant crystal. "_This way_ I _won't_ damage my _bride_ and you _won't be able_ to_ get_ her until _after_ the fight…that is if you _survive_, which I _highly doubt._" Then he slowly shape shifts into a massive basilisk and he bares sharp fangs while hissing. "Now I think _this form_ is _perfect_ for your _demise_!"

The humongous serpent slivers swiftly and quickly takes Igneous in an iron grip. The prince struggles with great determination, though it does him no good as he feels his body being crushed slowly. "Vladimir you _f-freaking b-bastard_, that w-was a _cheap s-shot_!"

The slender demon licks his jagged teeth in pleasure, "That _wasn't a cheap s-s-shot_ my prince. Feel free to _struggle_ though, it _excites_ my _hunger_!" He hisses venomously as he continues to constrict his prey tightly.

Vio gets behind the slithering beast and readies his arrow steadily, "_Hold on_ your highness, I got _this_!" The purple hero aims his bow when suddenly; the sly serpent swings his long tail right under his feet causing his to fall. Vladimir snickers sadistically, "_That_ was quite the _pitiful attempt_, and _your aim_ was _terribly_ off anyways."Vio curses under his rigid breath, "Damn that bastard…" He rolls out of the way when the massive demon severely lashes his tail once again. "Try and try as you may, _little twit_. I'll no doubt _out-wit_ you in the **end** regardless." The brave soul keeps dodging until suddenly a painful cry is lead out.

"**How dare you pests assault me in such a manner**?" Vladimir coldly glares at his attacker; Blue somehow managed to smash his tail with his mallet. The cocky hero smirks confidently, "You're not so **freaking** tough, **are you**?" He again tries to mash the scaly beasts' tail. Alas though, his opponent had saw this coming and he lashes the blue hero away while laughing in sadistic pleasure.

As this is happening, little Red manages to climb up upon the fierce creature. "Don't worry Igneous, I'll rescue you!" He chirps while trying to pull the choking prince out. He uses a great amount of force, though it seems impossible to yank Igneous out of Vladimir's constricting coil. "Red, d-don't worry about m-me, h-help your f-friends!" The suffering noble reassures, even if he's clearly a wreck. "No way, at this rate you'll be…" The small child worries "J-just l-leave me be!" His highness shouts in agony. Red ignores the princes' words and continues his attempt to save him.

The sly snake notices the small shifts in movement in his coil and snaps his cold gaze to Igneous. "Pathetic heathen, you really do have a death wish." He snickers venomously and licks his sharp fangs in hunger. "I'll make quick work out of you as I done to your weakling accomplices!"

Vladimir swiftly lunges at the two, baring his teeth and ambition. The young boy quivers in fear while hastily trying to pull his friend out. Igneous finally gets one of his arms out and orders Red, "Red, I need to borrow your sword!" The small hero cooperates with the prince and hands over the bland quickly as the damn bastard draws close. In one fell swoop, he stabs Vladimir and digs the sharp blade deeply. Vladimir lets out a hateful hiss before his coils weakens for a moment. The red hero pulls out Igneous and grabs his sword, causing further pain to his foe. The twosome land on the ground stumbling but they're ok, aside from just surviving an attack that nearly killed them.

"So I see you're going to be the hero…" The sinister fiend smirks and hisses. "I do believe it's time to stop all this nonsense…" Then Vladimir starts to charge up a massive orb of pure dark magic. Igneous pulls Red out of the way when his enemy fires it; literally making a huge hole in the palace wall.

"Damn that dick, surely there's way to…" Igneous stops thinking and notices something about the hideous basilisk. "Hey, I think…I just found your weakness, Vlad…" The serpent mockingly cackles, "_Oh really_, please do tell, _sire_…" The noble simply shakes his head and pulls out his boomerang. "My, that'll **fail** very quickly, **childish fool**." The scaly madman taunts.

Red whispers nervously, "_What are you t-thinking_?" His friend whispers into his elfin softly and points in the direction of the beast. Red nods silently, "I hope this works…"

The young hero then dashes to the beasts' behind and starts slashing at his tail; causing Vladimir's attention to divert to the minor annoyance. Igneous smiles a little while aiming his boomerang at…Ruby's prison. "_If this works_…you'll be free from him, _Mother_…" He charges up energy in his weapon, it glows in a fiery hue. While the prince readies himself, the young hero keeps the vicious viper distracted by attacking him with his sword and dodging the death spheres his foe fires.

The little boy mutters, "Come on your highness, hurry up! I don't how _much longer_ I can **actually** keep _this_ up."

The slithering creature chuckles sadistically, "You know _I'm_ going to _win_ in the _end_. Why don't you **perish** already boy?"

Red shakes his head in defiance and continues the onslaught. With a quick flick of his wrist, the prince throws his flaming boomerang at the giant crystal cage. The burning weapon spins round and round it, slowly creating a blazing swirl which slowly descends upon the serpent.

Vladimir finally has Red where he wants him. Red covers his eyes as if accepting his fate. Before he could finish the child off, the searing flames entrap him. The frighten serpent tries escape; unfortunately, his time has come and meets with a fiery death.

"_Bye bye, bad guy_." The small hero happily sighs as the monster perishes in the flames. Then he looks at the prince and waves his hand signaling that he's fine. He shifts his glance to his friends who have survived the predicament. His small scarlet eyes are full of joy as he goes them. "_Guys, we did it_; we've defeated that **big jerk**!" He hugs them, aside from Blue's great displeasure.

Igneous smiles at the adorable sight then, he notices that the crystal has been destroyed and queen Ruby is gradually floating down. The worrywart prince dashes frantically to catch his precious mother, "Mother, I'm coming to get you!" He somehow makes it time to cushion her delayed fall in his arms. "Mother, _you are ok_? Please, answer me!" He slightly begs before noticing that she's actually waking up.

The queen looks up to his now relieved face and asks curiously, "Igneous, _what happened_?" She scans her surroundings, seeing all the destruction and some fading flames of the brawl that had taken place. "**Oh my goddesses**, what happened here?" The nervous prince stutters trying to change the subject, "Well, _I really don't think I should explain what actually happened…_"

Ruby gets out of her son's arms and puffs her cheeks in a childish manner. "**Igneous the 2nd, please tell me everything**! I want to know…**now**!" He shutters a little before finally explain to her what had just occurred. As he recounts the tale, the three heroes cease hugging and head over to Igneous' direction.

"I see, so he tried to kill you…" The queen utters slightly before just starting to cry and hugging her son to death. "I-it's _ok now_ though **mother**!" Ruby continues to smother him lovingly, "_Oh my big boy_, I'm **glad** you're **ok**! **I love you very much**!" The prince blushes vividly when he notices the gang giggling at this and tries to squirm out of his parent's tender embrace. "**Don't you dare leave me, Iggy**!" She pouts cutely while still embarrassing her child; tightening her grip on him.

She turns her gaze to Red and friends while cuddling prince Igneous and shouts in gratitude, "**Thank you** all, I'm **glad** _Iggy_ made **such good friends** like _you three_!"

Red grins happily and returns the thanks, "You're welcome!" He then jumps to hug the already dying of embarrassment noble along with the giddy queen.

"**Oh my freaking god**, that's priceless!" Blue mockingly comments while laughing his ass off.

"_Hey your highness_, I think my _associate_ would also **like a hug**." Vio slyly smirks while his convoluted comment actually causes Ruby let go of Igneous and she starts going after Blue.

The hot-headed boy runs away frantically as her highness giggles childishly, "Aw, **you look so cute**! I **know** you'd **like** a **hug **too!" She dashes straight after him while he curses Vio out. Prince Igneous smiles and snickers at this, "Y-you go get him mother!" The youngest hero giggles too as he also joins in the chase.

Blue loudly shouts out in anger, "**What the fuck is wrong with you people**?" He continues to run quickly while narrowly avoiding the two pursuers behind him.


	21. Promises and Melancholy

Chapter 21: Promises and Melancholy

Within the dark corridors of Prince Len's palace, Matilda sweeps the musty floor diligently while also dusting off a few things on the walls. The silent maid works on her chores carefully, "Perhaps _master _will be home _soon_…" She continuingly goes down the long corridor with broom and feather duster in hand.

As she does her rather harsh chores, she passes by a few of the guardian dragons while they make their usual rounds. One of them is ebony with sharp indigo eyes and the other is opal with gentle emerald eyes. "Nice work Matilda, maybe you **should take a break** with us when _you're done_." The opal one playfully requests while the poor girl keeps going.

She answers with her always deadpan voice and face, "**I must work always**… There are **many things** that…_I must do_. Also, _master doesn't allow me to have a break_…" She then quickly returns her full attention to cleaning the hallway in question.

The guards simply shake their heads as they walk away and the opal whispers worryingly, "I feel _guilty_ for _that girl_. The prince is **way too hard on her**, even if _she's_…" The ebony simply shushes and they escape from her ear shot. Matilda simply ignores them while finishing up her job. "Ok…now I need to prepare lunch for…_the princess_…" She mumbles quietly as she makes her way to the kitchen; first stopping to the storage closet to put away her cleaning implements. The mundane servant heads for the kitchen when suddenly she hears a massive roar. "Oh…_he's home_, **thank goodness**…_I was worried_…" She swiftly changes her pace to the throne room.

She sees Prince Len entering through the elegant doors limping painfully; he has a tired look in his golden amber eyes. "Matilda_, __**I need you…now**_!" The horrid noble beckons and his pitiful puppet comes to him.

She curtsies gently and then asks, "Yes, how may I…_assist you_?" He glares at her a little before wincing in pain from his recent attempt at ridding himself of his problem. "Oh…**you're hurt master**…_I shall take you…to your chambers_, yes?" She bows slightly while helping the suffering ruler up and escorting him to his royal quarters.

"You're **not** completely **useless** after all, Matilda." He comments in a nice yet bitter tone. "_Thank you_…Master Len." She answers back in a monotone voice whilst leading him carefully. The obedient slave continues to safely escort her master into his boudoir. She helps Len into the room and gets him to his extremely comfortable bed after she changes him into a fresh pair of silk pajamas.

"Shall I make…you lunch…_After I fix you up_, master…?" She asks while pulling out a black medical satchel and starts to neatly tend to the wounds. He answers with a slight smirk, "Yes, I _prefer something_ to _eat_ after…" He stops short and simply decides to leave at that. "_**What's wrong**_…master?" Matilda asks with a hint of worry in her voice. The prince ignores the question, "_Just do as you're told, my dear servant_."

She nods silently as she finishes the bandaging on his battle scars. The quiet maid then leaves without a word as the two guards from before enter.

"Kaitos and Rowling, _did anything_…**occur** in my absence?" He asks them in a silently commanding way.

Kaitos bows respectfully, "No sire, there _weren't_ any situations we _couldn't handle_."

Rowling nods in agreement, "_It's true_ my prince, _nothing has happened_ while you were _gone_…"

Lynstrum smiles in pleasure, "**Excellent** my guards, which means _Princess Rose didn't try to escape_." They both nod in agreement once more. "I see, _that means_ you're **doing your jobs **_**well**__._ You two are **dismissed** _for now_, **return to your rounds**."

Kaitos bows while hiding a look of distain in his emerald eyes. Rowling also bows in honor for his majesty. The two guardians leave as Matilda returns with a tray full of delicious food.

"Oh Matilda, it smell marvelous as always, my servant." He comments with a false smile as his kind companion places the tray on his lap delicately. "_Thank you_ master…that means so much…_coming from you_…" She slightly smiles before reverting back to her neutrally mundane expression. The famished noble licks his thin lips as he starts to dine. The plain girl watches her master indulge himself in her cooking. She asks in a low tone, "So master...how did …_it go_…?" His cold gaze turns to her faded red eyes and answers, "_Not so well_, even someone as** ignorant** as you could _easily see that_…" She bows her head in shame and apologizes, "_I'm sorry master_…I _didn't_ mean…" He simply chuckles a little, "_It's fine_, even if _you're pitiful_…" Her expression lifts up a little, "_Thank you_…_again master_…" He eats while muttering lowly, "_Your welcome_…"

Unknown to them, Kaitos is listening while guarding the place like he should. "He **doesn't even try** to be _nice anymore_. _What kind of girl_ **would** _care for a man_ like **him**?" He hears Matilda's voice.

"Is there…_something wrong_…master?" Then a loud crash echoes into his ears that are followed by a barrage of insults.

"**You **_**incompetent fool**_**, you **_**call this cooking**_**? I could've **_**choked**_**!**"

The maid nervously tries to apologize, "_I-I'm terribly…sorry sire…_"

The noble's voice angrily retorts, "Oh, _you will be_, my **pathetic excuse** for a **living being**!" Then suddenly the sound of punching and kicking fiercely is heard.

"**_Oh my fucking goddess_**, his highness is monster!" The opal dragon peers through the door and watches in horror as Prince Len mercilessly punish Matilda with his bare hands.

"_**Master please**__…, __**it won't**__…__**happen again**__…__**I promise**__!_" The suffering servant begs on her weak knees as the heartless tyrant is about to the finishing blow.

"_Good_, this is **your last and final warning**, if you do _anything like this _during _the wedding_, I'll _**personally end**_ you _myself_! **Now leave my presence**!" The bellowing noble roars as Matilda runs out of the room and past a shocked Kaitos.

The protector enters into the room and asks in a worrying tone, "Is _everything alright_ my prince?"

Lynstrum nods, "Yes, just had to put _**the little bitch**_ in _her place_." The opal dragon bows respectfully while again hiding his anger from the wounded teen. "Ok then, just _making sure_…" He leaves and closes the door. "**That's tears it!** I'm going to **help her escape** from here, _even if it means_…" He stops when he notices Princess Rose sneaking around.

"Now if I could get into Len's bedroom_ and_ get that book, _she'll_ **have** to _**believe me**_ then…" She thinks to herself while snooping around.

Kaitos comes to her and questions curiously, "Princess Rose, _what are you doing outside your room_?"

The little princess stiffens up as she hears his voice. She answers with a fake smile, "**Oh nothing**, **nothing at all!** I was just…_**taking a walk**_! _That's it_, _**taking a nice walk**_!" She laughs nervously.

"Ok, I know you're up to _something_. Do you _really_ think I'm _that dumb_ to _believe _that _you're __**just walking around**__ without a __**good reason**_?" The guard snickers a little and Rose sighs in defeat while hitting herself in the face.

"So, _why_ are you _really here_?" The young noble looks around, "_Can you keep a secret_?" He nods silently while also looking around. "Do you _**promise not to breathe a word of it**_ to anyone, _especially_ Prince Len?" Kaitos nods silently once more, "I _**promise **_your highness…"

"Good, _before I tell you though_, I want to go to my room, _**it's more private this way**_…" She leads the opal dragon into her chambers and locks the door once they're inside.

"So, _tell me_ princess…" He commands gently.

She sighs sorrowfully while getting on to her bed and begins to talk, "_Do you know __**Matilda**_, that girl who _works under your master_?" He nods while hiding a sorrowful glint in his eyes. "Well, while _Len was out_…I _snuck_ into his room. _**At first**_, I was just _looking_ for _anything_ that **could** _tell_ me **more** _about him_…"

Kaitos urges her to go on, "Please do continue, my princess."

The captive maiden advances with her tale. "Then I found what I believe was _**his personal journal**_. I opened and at first it had a bunch of_ sick little fantasies_ on _**most of the pages**_. Suddenly, the name Matilda _came up_…" She starts to get chills down her spine just thinking about that day.

"On those entries, he had written how he met her and how she was too, _a princess_. _**Slowly**_, I _learned_ how he _**falsely loved**_ her to _**get what**_ he _truly desired_. He wrote that Matilda has _**a power**_ but the entries…**didn't** _talk much_ about_** that**_."

Rose notices how Kaitos is shedding tear silently.

"Hey, _what's wrong_? _**Why are you crying**_?"

The weeping guard answers softly, "_Please ignore this_; go on with _your story_…"

The sweet princess nods slightly. "Finally, I learned that he's going…"

He finishes her sentence, "_**To kill her**_…"

She nods while shedding a tear, "How did _**you know**_?"

He responds after a brief moment of pause, "_How don't I know_? I _**overhear**_ him…_**a lot**_ when _she's not around_ in his room."

Princess Rose quickly jumps up from her bed. "_Tell me_; oh _please_ tell me…ah, what's your name?"

The protector simply answers, "Kaitos and yes _but _you also _**must promise**_ not to say _**anything to anyone**_…"

The impatient girl nods recklessly, "Ok Kaitos, _**I will**_! _**Now please, tell me**_!"

He takes a deep breath and starts, "When Prince Lynstrum is _alone_; he _contemplates_ about _**his plans**_. I listen in on him _every now and again_. He speaks of _her power_ which _**no one**_ could _possess_ and how he's going to _**do away her**_ once he _obtains it_."

Rose listens intently. "_Recently_ before he left for that _brief trip_ he just returned from, he _**finalized**_ his plan of _how he's going to_ …_**get rid of her permanently**_."

The small princess gasps in horror. "He said something on the lines of _**sacrificing**_ her during the…_wedding_."

Rose interjects with a slight high pitch in her voice, "There's _**no way in hell that bastard**_ will marry me! I _**won't**_ let him _**hurt**_ her _**no longer**_!" She looks at her new friends with a great intensity in her ruby red eyes.

"I too; feel the _same way_ but, it's **not **going to be **easy**." The guardian sighs slightly in disbelief.

"_**Why not,**_ why **won't** it be easy to _**sneak out**_ before _the wedding with her_?"

Kaitos speaks once more, "It won't because _**one**_, there are guards _all over the place_ that are _**fully loyal**_ to _the prince_. _**Two,**_ Matilda _**isn't going to be easy**_ to _**convince**_; she's been here for _over 4 years_ under _Len's spell_ and she…" He gulps in nervousness. "_Loves him_, _**even when he treats her like shit**_; she loves him with a _**deep devotion**_. It would take _**some strong proof**_ to **convince** her _otherwise_."

Princess Rose smiles slightly, "I bet if we show her _**Len's journal**_, she'll have to _**believe**_ or at least, _consider it_…"

He smiles back, "I can get _**pass the guards**_ and _**simply pluck it**_ off his desk." The two shake hands on their plan though unknown to them; Matilda is in the hallway, walking towards the very door that leads into Rose's room.

The silent maid jiggles the knob and asks, "Princess Rose, why is the door_ locked_?"

The princess quickly shoves Kaitos into a closet, "Please stay in here for now."

He nods and closes the doors. Rose then goes the other door and unlocks it, "Oh Matilda, I was just having some alone time."

The servant responds, "Ok, I…was sent to …_check up_…_on you_."

The nervous noble giggles, "Well, as you can see here I'm _fine_." The quiet maid speaks once more in her monotone voice, "_I guess_… Listen, _**master**_…wants to get_ married_…to you…_**soon**_."

The immature captive puffs her rosy cheeks, "Tell him that I'm _**never **__going to marry him_…**ever**!"

Her company sighs sadly, "How could you…say that…he **_loves_** you…"

Rose gets fussier, "If he really _loved_ me, then he _**wouldn't**_ do _anything this __**drastic**_!"

Matilda sighs once more. "I know…that he has…a _strange way_…of _showing_…his _**love**_… _**Please understand**_, he's _lonely_…isn't it only _**natural**_…to _**seek out**_ what's…_**precious**_ to _you_…"

The small princess rebuttals softly, "_**He's insane**_ Matilda; I **won't** love him _**no matter what **_you say. **In fact**, the way he _treats_ you is considered _**domestic abuse**_ where I live. How could you _**love**_ him when he _does that_ to you?"

The faithful servant shakes her strongly, "You _truly_…can't _**comprehend**_ _it_… _I love him_, **regardless** of…_**all the pain**_… He gave me…_**everything I needed**_… So, I only…want to _return_ the…_**favor**_… In doing so…he's _happy_…and…I've _**fallen**_…for _him_…" She smiles with a bittersweet melancholy.

Rose starts to shed tears and covers her face in her tiny hands. "What's…_wrong_…princess?" Matilda questions while trying to comfort the crying girl.

"If _only_ you _knew_ Matilda. _**If only you knew**_!"

The puzzled servant notices tears falling from Rose's face. "What are…_**those**_…?

The disoriented noble looks at her and asks, "You don't _even know_…what _**tears**_ are?"

"**Tears**, _is that_…what _**these **_are…?" Matilda utters silently as the princess continues to shed them. "I…_**never**_…have seen**…**_**tears**__ before_…they look…so _**familiar**_ though…" She gazes at the droplets that fall to the ground in a doll like manner.

"They _**remind**_…me of…_**rain**_…" Suddenly another scene passes by in her mind; in a deep chasm where a dimly glowing kingdom sits, rain pours fiercely. She sees the same man from the other vision before. He looks sadly upon a grave with two children beside him. One is a boy with inky purple hair and faded blue eyes. The other is a girl with feathery ebony hair and deep crimson eyes. They look with great pain at the tombstone.

"Why…does _**this**_…keep _**happening**_…to _me_…?" She mentally whispers while not realizing that she too, starts to cry a little. Then she quickly leaves the room without warning or notice. Kaitos gets out of the closet and silently leaves the room.

Rose finally stops to see everyone has left. "I _**promise**_ that…I will _**rescue **_you, Matilda…" She proclaims quietly while putting her hand on her chest. "_Just wait and see_…"

The faint sound of an ocarina softly caresses the wind as it blows in through the balcony window. Princess Rose doesn't hear it as she lies on her cozy bed.

It barely whispers as she falls asleep, "_Sweet flower, keep true to your word_…" It fades away soon after.


	22. To the Land in The Heavens

Chapter 22: To the Land in the Heavens

Red and friends are currently on the road again after spending a few days in the Fire Kingdom. The brave group ventures into a deep evergreen forest. "Where the _**fuck **_are we going now?" Blue bitterly curses as he and everyone else trudges through a maze of infinite trees that seem to reach all the way to the blue sky.

"_Patience_ Blue, Queen Ruby said we should go to the Wind Kingdom. _**Unfortunately**_ though, she _didn't_ tell us _**exactly **_how to get _there_; she _simply_ told us to go through _**here**_." Vio calmly speaks while looking into his mini atlas.

"Don't be so down, we'll manage somehow." Red cheerfully chirps in as he goes on ahead.

"_Oh sure_, be complete _**air heads**_ like you, _**you little bitch**_!" The hot head snaps nastily while earning a striking glare from the smartest of the three.

"You could be a _little bit more like him_; it'd _better_ if you were _half_ as _**air-headed**_. Then, you'd _actually_ have _**something**_ in it aside from _**some shit**_, oh _**dear idiot brother**_." He slyly smirks while upsetting Blue more.

"_**Vio**_, you're a son of a _**mother fucker**_!" The temperamentally unstable hero charges at the boy in purple only for said boy to move out of the way and ram into a tree.

"_**That's**_ what you get for _being a __**hot headed fool**_." The intellectual grins in triumph before hearing a very loud and somewhat high-pitched scream. "_**Oh my dear goddesses**_, Red's in **trouble**!"

The two quickly get it together and make a mad dash to assist their friend in need. "Wonder **what the hell** the _**little brat**_ got himself into _this time_?" The big jerk grunts in slight anger as he dashes through the elaborate maze of trees and vines.

The cries for help grow louder and stronger as the two older heroes make their way. "_**Guys, help me**_!" Red's voice echoes repeatedly in the wind as it twists through the crooked branches.

"_**Don't worry**_; we're _**coming **_for you **Red**!" Vio shouts back in effort to reassure his friends as well as himself.

Vio and Blue dash even faster with swords being held tightly in an iron grip as strive to find their friend before it's too late. They slash their path of any limbs and branches in the way. The youngest hero's voice yelps louder as his teammates quickly close in on his current location. The duo finally makes it to a beautiful clearing with strange glowing flowers surrounding it. Their eyes grow wide as see why Red keep yelping; before them is an extremely large serpent that has the softest speckled feathers anyone has seen. It has massive wings that seem to be capable of flight and small feathery fins on the sides of its head. A small jewel sits on top of its head as well.

In the fluffy coils is none other than the plucky, happy-go lucky Red; laughing and yelping out of being tickled by the feathery snake.

"_**Red...**_**what the hell** are you doing?" Blue snaps out of annoyance. "Also, _**what the fuck**_ is that? _**It's fucking huge**_!" The hot head asks while cursing his brains out.

Vio hits himself in the face, **"My goddesses**, I thought _**you were in danger**_ Red." He sighs and glances at his bitchy companion. "Blue, _that is_…" Vio is suddenly cut off by a calm voice that echoes gently along with the sound of an ocarina playing on the wind.

"_This sweet creature is known as __**Mama Speckled **__and she's __**merely playing**__ with your little friend._"

The smartest hero looks around in suspicion.

The voice simply chuckles as the ocarina keeps playing, "_Perhaps, you're wondering __**where am I**__? Or even more, __**who am I**__?_"

Vio chuckles back while still being on high alert, "More or less, I guess…"

The comforting voice resounds, "_Shall I reveal__** myself**__…to __**such strangers**__? Perhaps__** I shall**__…_" The ocarina stops playing as a graceful gale blows into the clearing. In midst of all the gales, a figure descends as if from the heavens themselves. The strange person appears to be a young man with dirty wheat blonde short hair with a small plume of colorful feathers attached to an emerald clip. Tiny strings cling to two side long pieces of his hair and he wears earring with light turquoise feathers on the ends of their long string.

His faded emerald eyes complement his elaborate attire; which is a petite pine green coat that has gold trimming along the bottom of its short sleeves and surrounds another emerald. Under it is a jade green sleeveless kimono with a golden border that has a green dot at the front corner. It also has dark pine bird shaped insignias on bother sides in the front. Around his upper waist is some sort of dark green corset with a bright trim and small jade string to keep it up. White sleeves cover his arms; the bottom of them has green and yellow designs. Beneath it all, there are short green pants with gold borders and light brown sandals that delicately wrap around his long stilt-like legs. Finally, he has a bag with a wing shaped button strapped to his arm and a small turquoise ocarina with two red feathers sits from his neck.

"Hi, my name is Red!" The small child giggles as he tries to get off Mama Speckled, who makes the cutest noise. The mysterious nomad smiles silently and nods without uttering a sound.

"My name is Blue and you **better remember** it!" The hot shot shouts arrogantly at the strangely quiet male.

"_Please forgive_ my friend, **he's a loud mouth**. By the way, I'm Vio." The intelligent hero points out knowingly. In return, the weird mute smiles once more; shyly taking his ocarina to his lips.

"_**Why don't you say anything**_?" Blue questions said stranger with an aggravated snort.

The sly Vio notices something about him, "Blue…I _think_ he's…_**mute**_."

The ticking time bomb goes, "**What the fuck** _does being mute_ have _**anything to do**_ with _him __**not talking**_?"

His wiser friend sighs in annoyance. "You _just answered_ you _**own question**_; _**He can't talk**_!"

The idiot's cerulean eyes widen in realization to this. Before the team could speak again, the silent male begins to play the most lyrical tune upon his woodwind instrument; the wind begins to blow and resonate with the ocarina.

"_Well, you got one part __**right**__… __**I normally can't talk**__…_" The heroes stare in utter shock as the mute begins to talk. "_You see…__**the wind speaks for me**__…through this __**sacred instrument**__…I'm able to __**respond**__…with __**this voice**__…_"

Red comments in astonishment, "That's amazing…" He then asks curiously, "_What's your name_?"

The shy musician continues to play his song. "_My name…is…__**Lyric**_…"

The cheerful child giggles, "It's nice to meet you Lyric!"

Lyric chuckles a little, "_**It's wonderful**__…to meet __**all three of you**__…I've __**heard of your travels**__ so far…_"

Vio slightly glares in playful suspicion, "_**Oh really now**_? How could _**someone**_ know _something like_ _**that**_ when said person _**just met us**_?"

The mute minstrel answers while gently swaying along in rhythm, "_**The wind**__ knows all…it tells those who are __**in-tune with nature**__…__**everything**__._"

Still suspicious, Vio continue to question the strange man before him, "_**Really**_; then maybe it could tell us _how to get to the Wind Kingdom_?"

The ocarina chimes in the gale's wake, "_**The land beyond the heavens**__…where the __**answers**__ you __**all seek**__ lay __**hidden**__…the __**serpent**__ before us __**shall be your guide**__…upon __**the wind**__ her __**wings**__ shall __**carry you**__, oh __**young hylains**_…" Lyric then changes the tone of his song to a high pitched whistle.

Mama Speckled's head shots up when she hears it and she starts to round up the trio. Blue tries to flee but the feathery serpent captures him in her coils. Red and Vio smile a little before going onto her back. Then the massive creature begins to flap her speckled wings and takes off with them.

Red waves at the quiet nomad and shouts in gratitude, "**Goodbye and thanks for the help**!" He giggles while helping his pissed off buddy up.

Lyric smiles softly as he returns the wave with another. He watches them slowly fade into the thick cirrus clouds. He again plays on his cherished ocarina; this time an ominous tune, "_Alas, __**fate**__ has a __**trial **__with…a __**sorcerer most familiar**__. He __**shall take**__ what's __**precious**__…the __**princess**__ of __**the sky**__…my __**dear little sister**__…_" He plays as it begins to rain and harsh winds blow against him. "_**So…it's begun already**_…?" The silent wanderer leaves the clearing as the rain becomes harder and the gales blow more severely.

Red and friends ride upon Mama Speckled's back through the giant puffballs in the blue sky.

Blue starts to turn green in the face as he tightly clings upon the feathery surface of the flying serpents' speckled scales. "_**I think**_…_**I'm going to fucking**_…_**vomit**_!"

Vio rolls his bluish mauve eyes like he's thinking, "_Oh my __**fucking goddesses**__ no_!"

As soon as he rolls them, his idiotic friend spews out rainbow yarn along with tons and tons of acidic shit. "_**Oh dear lord**_ Blue, that's _utterly __**disgusting**_!" He hits himself in the face as Blue continues to up chuck his breakfast and possibly hock up a lung.

"**Oh shit**, _I think…there's…going to be a_…_**hell more**_…" The usually cantankerous hero warns as again pukes out most of the contents of his stomach.

Red shouts to the others, "Guys; _are you ok_? I hear the _sound_ of **vomiting back there**!"

The purple hero responds with another shout, "_**Mostly**_, save for _**Blue **__apparently_ having _**air sickness**_!"

The optimistic kid again shouts before looking toward the front again, "Ok, just hold on for _a little_ longer!" He turns to see something in the midst of these thick, fluffy clouds; it's in the shape of a massive palace upon an even more massive landmass. Red stares in awe; neglecting the fact that Mama Speckled is going in too fast. Meanwhile, on said floating continent, some guards with green tunics and cap with feathers attached on them to look like small wings are busy with protecting or more realistically, goofing off.

One of them notices something in the clouds. "Hey, captain; I think we got _company_."

A semi-fat leader comes over. "What are you yammering about, privet!" He bellows ridiculously.

The rather observing guard points to the now literally in sight U.F.O, "Sir, I swear _something's coming this way_." He pulls out a telescope and gives it to his boss.

The rather plump head of security takes a look; suddenly fear clinches him tightly as he starts to stutter out, "**Oh** _**my god, e-everyone….run for your lives! Flying Speckled at twelve o clock**_!"

One of the other guards shouts snidely, "The time's _freaking_ 9:30 a.m. sir!"

The captain freaks out, "_Just get ready to __**assume**__ the __**position**__ you __**dunderheads**_!"

After a 'sir yes sir' response, all of the protectors ready themselves by holding up shields and possibly hiding behind anything they can find. Mama Speckled suddenly crashes on accident into the palace; sending her passengers flying directly into what seems to be the throne room.

"_**Oh my god; It's **__**happening **__**again**__!_ I thought I _clearly said_ no Mama Speckled _**crashing**__ into the room_!" A rather frightened voice echoes out.

Red and friends groan in pain as they try to get up; though now several of the guards from before surround them.

One of them has reddish brown hair, freckles on his face and the most striking pine green eyes. "Halt, all of you are trespassing in King Auria's throne room! You all have the right to plea you case before we drag you to the dungeon!"

He strongly proclaims while gesturing to Auria.

Red turns his gaze towards a man sitting on a beautiful gold and jade green peacock based throne.

The king looks vaguely enough like Lyric except a little older and his eyes are sharp yet fatherly in the most vivid jadish viridian color. He wears a strange version of a men's kimono; the top part is mostly of jade and light greens with a dark green corset-thing wrapping his thin waist all with gold bordering. White pant-like clothing seems to drape over his legs and a banner that has mostly designs in shades of greens and some white with a golden triangle at the bottom and borderline goes over them. Upon his mighty head, some sort of crown; it's light and dark green helmed with more gold. An emerald sits in the middles as well as one on each side where white wings reside. Finally, he has an emerald earring on both of his ears and the most peculiar jade green jewel that resembles something from a legend.

Blue gruntingly whispers to Vio, "_Who the hell is this guy_?"

Auria's softly bellows in the wind, "I'll be glad to _answer that_, oh _**hot headed child**_!" He aggravates the temperamental boy in blue. "I'm Auria, _King of the Wind Kingdom_." He fully introduces himself while still not calling off his soldiers. The wind blows fiercely at the trio after he says that. "_**You three**_, tell me your names _before _I consider the _option_ of _**locking you all away**_!" He orders commandingly as the wind again blows harshly to Red and his pals.

"Well…my name is Red…" The youngest fearfully answers.

"My name is Blue, and _**don't you**_…!"

Auria silences him by glaring. "I'm not as _weak_ as _I look_ boy…" He venomously hisses.

Then he turns to Vio, "_Now then_, tell me _your_ name."

The smart guy nods and bows respectfully, "My name is Vio and this is _an honor_ to meet you, _oh your majesty_."

The ruler's expression softens a little. "At least _two out of three_ aren't _**dunderheads**_." He laughs a little causing Blue to charge regardless of the guards in his path.

"_Father, stop it_; you made him _angry_!" A mature teen girl enters the room.

She has extremely long golden blonde hair like her father and has the most sterling emerald eyes. A tiara that' slightly different from her father's sits upon her hear. She's wearing a long sleeved gown with three layers; the largest layer is white on the main gown and sleeves that have intricate design of gold and various shades of green on the bottom. A banner that's also somewhat similar to Auria's drapes over the white and hangs just below the second layer. The next layer is a small jade green short sleeved slip with gold bordering on the helms at the bottom; it also has a high neck line that an emerald brooch keeps it neatly in place. Finally, the last layer is the same type of corset-thing her dad has except a light green ribbon also keeps it in place.

She puffs her cute face in slightly rage. "Father, _what are you doing_?"

Auria glomps his really pretty daughter, "Emerald, my beautiful child; I know it looks like I was being mean to some children. But honestly, they're trespassing…" He cuddles her in an un-kingly manner.

"What the…?" Vio looks at the sight with so many questions.

One of the guards speaks up to the trio. He has black ebony hair and hazel grey eyes. "_Forgive __**our**__ king_…it's just he_** loves**_ his daughter _**so much**_; it _often _makes him _**lose track of what he's doing**_…"

Red puts two and two together, "Oh…_they're cute __**together**_…" He giggles innocently while the guards give a 'what the fuck are you saying' expression.

Princess Emerald breaks out of her parent's death hug and approaches over to where the heroes are being held. "Guards, _release _them; _**they're friends**_!" She kindly orders them.

Some of them blush while moving away; one of them comments, "_Her __**breasts**__ are __**spectacular**_…"

The king overhears the comment and quickly starts to chase them out while spewing out over-protective things. "_My darling __**daughter's**_ **breasts** are _not for __**looking**_ at, you _**perv**__!_" He shouts angrily while also embarrassing his kid in the process.

"I'm sorry, that my father is a tad…" The gentle teenager tries to apologize for Auria's behavior; only to hear a massive gust and several male voices begging for mercy. "_**Excuse me**_…" She quickly goes out and drags his highness by his elfin ear. "You should be **ashamed**; those guys _**protect us**_! They _were_ just _commenting_…_**sweet nayru**_, _have some __**restraint**_!" She chews his ear out while cutely dragging him back to his elaborately made throne.

"Emerald, _**sweetheart**_; _you know that __**I love you**_but _**there's no excuse**_ for them to talk about _your breasts_ like _**that**_!" His rebuttal's like an over-protective parent with no idea what he just said kind of thing.

The princess again gets mad without really saying anything and walks away to another room.

Auria sighs tiresomely while Red and teammates are still in the room.

Red speaks up to break the silence that seems to befallen the room. "I'm _sorry for before_, it's just we were told to _come_ _here_..."

The king depressingly sighs, "_I know_, by _**Queen Ruby of the Fire kingdom**_…"

The young child asks, "_How did you_…?"

His highness sighs once more, "I know _many things_, the _wind_ tells me. It _whispers_ _things_ to me into my _ears_…"

The usually happy boy responds, "Oh, that's _interesting_."

The slightly sad man sighs yet again. "_I wish I could help_ but I've parenting problems…"

Vio questions him, "_Parenting problems_…?"

Auria nods dully. "Yes; _recently_ my precious daughter began seeing…_a young __**pale**__ man with the most __**ridiculous **__**color**__ choice for his __**outfit**_. Since then, she's _become_ a bit more…_**easy to anger**_."

The whole team goes 'oh'.

"Anyways, you'd _**never**__ understand_…" He plainly states in a sorrowful tone.

Vio gets a really good idea, "I think we might _help._"

The sad ruler perks up and happily guesses the plan. "Are you going to _find out_ who's _**the strange man in the weird color choice**_ and make it clear he _**better stop**_?"

In fear he might piss off the king, Vio nods reluctantly while earning a glare from Blue and a gasp from Red.

"**Oh **_**joyous **__**days**_, at last my days of _constant personally __**stalking**_ Emerald are _**over**_!"

He happily smiles at the trio, who are still very unsure of all this.


	23. Emerald's Secret

Chapter 23: Emerald's Secret

Ironically, today is the start of Red and friends' side quest; following Princess Emerald and discover out whom she has been seeing in secrecy. "_Remember_, you _can't _let her _know what_ you're _really doing_ or _else_!" Auria's voice still echoes in their heads.

"_**This is bull**_; we have to _**stalk**_ her till we find out who's _**the bastard**_ that _likes_ her!" Blue hatefully remarks.

"I know it's a _**current waste of our time**_; but, if we _do this_, we'll be able to _find out_ what we _need to know_." Vio tries to calm his hot-headed co-worker down.

"_**Yeah **_and it'll be like _hide and seek_; save for us doing _both_ the hiding _and_ seeking." Red giggles happily while skipping along down a long passage that flowers of all colors cover it.

"We _split up _and _follow the __**princess**_ from a _**safe **_distance. We'll _meet here_ once again at _**the end of the day**_." The smart hero plans out the team's scheme.

His two companions agree and with that said and done; they split up. Blue goes down a different path, so does Vio and Red continues on his current trail.

"I wonder _where_ she _could_ be…" The young hero thinks to himself while wandering through the flowery canopy. Then he stops to see that his target is in the castle courtyard. Red stays still and keeps quiet while peering through the flowers to see Emerald singing. "_She sings __**beautifully**_…" The childish protagonist comments silently as he watches her.

She sings softly, "_Ru-ri ru-ri la-la, Ru-ri, ru-ri la-la_." Her voice resonates with the gentle chimes in the wind. The young maiden serenades blissfully in her little garden; unaware of Red who's listening to her, "_Ru-ri ru-ri la-la, Ru-ri, ru-ri la-la_; I _sing_ for the _heavens_ and I _pray_ for the _**earth**_… to one day; _**reunite**_ with one another like _brother __**and**__ sister_…" A caressing gale passes by as Emerald enjoys herself. "_Ru-ri ru-ri la-la, Ru-ri, ru-ri la-la_; spring's _blessing_ brings _beauty _to the _majestic_ _**sky**_ and autumn's _harvest_ brings _you __**and**__ I_ together on the _fertile __**earth**_. I sing for both _the __**heavens**__ and the __**earth**_; so that _all shall __**reunite**_ with one another…like _sister __**and**__ brother_…" She finishes her song with the first verse like before.

Her highness sighs while basking in the sunlight. She looks around carefully before standing up. "_**Alright**_, _come out_; I _**know**_ you were _**listening**__ to my song_." Emerald calls out to the now sleeping boy in red.

She silently giggles, "_**He's asleep**_; this is _my chance_." She whispers lowly while quietly sneaking off to somewhere else; leaving the slumbering child to his rest.

Blue's currently slinking around the castle's training grounds with some of the guards. He already has kicked some asses to the curb and somehow manages to keep his vigor up. Then he notices Emerald suspiciously sneaking around. "_Oh here we go_…"

The cocky hero chuckles to himself in overconfidence before stalking her from a safe distance. He follows her while occasionally hiding behind corners to avoid being seen. "I swear this chick can't normal." He mutters lowly.

The fair maiden enters through a door just near a tall turret. Blue quickly goes the door and tries to open it; alas it's locked from the outside. "_**Damn it**_, she's _clever_; I'll give her that." He comments while trying to find another way in.

Then the usually thick headed fool notices some vines growing and gets one of first brilliant ideas. He begins to climb upward the massive tower. He comments ignorantly, "_**Not so clever now**_, oh princess." He laughs while making his way skyward.

Princess Emerald meanwhile is looking for something. "Oh _where _did I _put it_? It _**has to be here**_; there's _**no way**_ I'd just leave _**that**_ somewhere where _Father__** could get his hands on it**_." She worryingly searches in a small room full of books. Her majesty scurries from left to right, checking the various shelves as well as looking on the floor.

"Oh my, if I don't find it; _**today's plans will be ruined**_…" She notices a tiny wooden box on an old table. "_**There it is**_; I _thought_ I was _**done**__ for_!" She happily picks up the box and stuffs it into her long sleeves. Emerald then hears the really annoying voice of foolhardy Blue. "Oh no…" She whispers while quickly locking the window and going back down the stairs.

"I _**can't**_ let _him or anyone else_ to _**find**_ out…" She mentally utters while escaping from the turret and going elsewhere once again.

By the time she's gone, the dumbass knight finally reaches the window sill only to be stifled by the locked window. "_What the __**fuck**__; __**damn**__**bitch**__ tricked me_!" He viciously growls while accidentally losing his grip and falling down; possibly hurting himself really bad in doing so.

Vio's just reading his mini book when he sees the kind girl fleeing off somewhere. He carefully starts to stalk her from afar. "This _should_ be fun." He smirks while enjoying the challenge. He steadily dashes while keeping his space between him and the fair maiden far from each other.

Emerald unknowing of her third pursuer; slows down when she gets to a huge gate with designs bearing a resemblance of flying serpents. "If I can get _**through here**_, I'll be _able_ to _**meet**__ up_ with…_**him**_." She blushes a light pink while still keeping the box hidden in her sleeves. Princess Emerald then proceeds to float over the gate; as if by magic she's on the other side.

Before smartest of the trio could get there, she's already has left the castle grounds. "_**Curses**_, it seems I too, have been _**out-witted**_ by _**her**_." He sighs while going back to meet up with his friends.

Her highness goes through a thick lush forest full of the most marvelous flowers and animals. She looks excitedly while giggling, "_**I did it**_; _he'll_ be so glad when I _meet **him**_ at the _usual_ _**spot**_!" The young maiden keeps moving on while still clutching the wooden box in her delicate sleeves.

Finally after a while, she reaches a wondrous clearing with a big cherry blossom tree.

"_Hello__**, it's me**_; Princess _**Emerald**_!" She calls out as she heads towards the tree.

She hears a rather charming chuckle from behind it. "_Oh my __**darling**_, you've _**snuck out**_ just to see _little old me_." A seductive voice chuckles some more as the gentle girl looks for the source of it.

"Yes and I've _brought a __**surprise**_ for you." She giggles as she goes behind the tree.

She finds her mysterious guest in a dark violet cloak that covers everything. She frowns at the sight of the cloak, "Aw, _why _are you _**wearing**_ that ratty disguise _**again**_? Father _**can't**_ possibly see you _**all the way out here**_ and I made sure _**I wasn't followed**_."

Her rather suspicious friend answers in sweet yet mature voice, "Still, I _**can't **__take__** any **__chances_ in _broad__** daylight**_ my dear. _Alas __I'm __cursed_ to be _**hated**_…"

Emerald quickly spurts out while blushing some more. "You're _**not hated**_ by _me_; _**I love you**_! I _**don't care**_ if my father _**doesn't like**_ _you_!" She then holds out the box that she has kept hidden throughout most of her day. "**_A gift_**; for me, you _shouldn't_ have." The strangely attractive male takes the box and opens it with rather pale hands. Inside in is a small yet elegant key. "_**What**__ is it_…?" The mysterious man asks his lovely friend.

Emerald looks around before telling him. "It's a _special key_ that _opens **any** door_."

Her charming cloaked pal smirks under his clothes and rags. "_Oh thank you_…Emerald, I've _**something**_ to _tell you_."

Princess Emerald nods silently.

"We've been _**meeting in secret**_ for _so long_ and I too, have _**something**_ to give." He removes some cloth covering his face and kisses her passionately.

Her majesty moans while enjoying the blissful feeling of this. She moans out in slightly pleasure, "_**Oh**__, oh you; I __**love**__ you…_"

He returns those words while too, indulging in this tender moment, "_I __**love**__ you too; oh __**Emerald**__…_" After a few minutes of hot making out, the two lovebirds stop.

The stranger covers his mouth up again before talking again. "Emerald, you _**should**_ be _getting back soon_…"

His fair maiden smiles gently. "_I __**know**__ but __**tell**__ me_, when are we _going to be_…?"

He whispers sweetly into her ears, "_**Soon**_, my _**beloved**_ Emerald; _for now though_, we must again _**be apart**_…"

She nods while hesitantly begins to leave. He vanishes into thin air.

She sighs dreamily while going back home.

She returns finally to the castle and sneaks in the same way she first snuck out of the gate; she again floats over the gate. Then the gentle noble rushes back into the courtyard while avoiding any guards on her way there. She manages to get there and notices Red's still fast asleep. "_**Perfect**_, there's _**no way**_ anyone could _**possibly figure out**_ what _**I've done today**_…" She giggles while sitting down on a stone bench.

Auria just then comes in with Vio and Blue, "_**Emerald**__ my __**precious**__ jewel_, _**where've**_ you _**been**_ today?"

Emerald answers her father with a white lie, "I've been outside all day…enjoying the scenery here." She innocently smiles.

The king notices the youngest of the heroes is sleeping. "I _**swear**_ to _**din**_; _has he been sleeping there the whole day_?"

She shrugs while giggling slightly.

His highness face-palms himself, "_Figures_, with your _lyrical singing_; bet he _fell __**right**__ to __**sleep**_." He sighs while again; hitting himself hard while the two heroes help their youngest member up. "You win _this time_, _**eventually**_ though; I'll _catch_ you in _**the act**_ with that _**philandering**__ man_." He slightly glares before leaving her with Red and friends.

Emerald glares back while not losing her tender appearance. "You just…_don't __**understand**_…" She whispers under her breath while looking up to the now blood red evening sky. "It's _the __**same**__ color_…_**just**__ like_…_**his**__ alluring eyes_…" She smiles wordlessly in pleasure; remembering the stranger in the forest.

Night befalls the Wind Kingdom, everyone is all enjoying dinner. "Feel free to eat to your heart's content, I made it myself!" King Auria happily announces while he and his guests begin to healthily devoir the food at hand.

Blue comments while shoving some bass into his mouth, "This fish is _**fucking**__ fantastic_!" His vulgar words kind of make Vio scowl bitterly.

"You _could've_ used a less…_**offensive**__ verb_, to describe what you're _**gorging**__ yourself_ with…" He points out while trying not to make a scene in front of Red, who's also savoring the fabulous meal.

"Why _**don't**_ you _**fuck off**_? I mean, _**bitch**_ better _stop while he's __**ahead**_!" The cursing male challenges his smarter counterpart with a smug expression.

"_Ah_, so you want _**your ass handed**_ to _you_." The sly guy venomously accepts the fight. When those words finally leave his lips, the brawl starts with Blue dive-bombing him across the table.

Auria watches in shock and also in humor. "_**Oh god**_, do they _always get like __**this**_? I _remember_ something with the _**Earth and Water Kingdoms **_fighting like _this_; it happened _**just **_like _**this**_!" He laughs while the two teenage boys literally fight with tooth and nail.

Emerald worryingly watches, "Father, _you __**should**__ stop them_! They could _**hurt**_ _themselves_…or _**worse**_; they could _**hurt**_ anyone _caught in the __**crossfire**_!" She urges his highness to do something.

Alas though, he ignores her; as if she wasn't there for once.

The noble princess mutters lowly, "_You __**childish**__ man_…" She notices poor little Red caught in the brawl. "_Oh my_…" She quickly gets up from her seat; grabs the young teen's hand and flees from the rather embarrassing scene.

"_Where_ are we _going_, princess?" The young man asks Emerald while she takes him to the courtyard.

"_**Away from all that**_!" She points back to the fighting.

The two enter the rather secluded garden, her highness lets go of Red. The young man in red apologizes, "I'm sorry for my friends fighting; they're usually like this when it comes with things…"

Princess Emerald quietly sighs while pacing slowly, "_**That's**_ ok…it's just _I __**can't**__ stand it __**anymore**_…"

The young red knight curiously looks at her. "You can't stand what…?"

She stares at him and sighs once more. "I _**can't stand**_ my father; _even though_ he's an _**adult**_…he still _acts like a __**stupid**__ kid_. When I even get _**remotely close**_ to any…_guy_; he _flies off the __**handle**_!" She shouts while trying to maintain her stress level.

"Oh, but isn't _**that**_ what _**most**_ fathers _do_?" Red tries to be reasonable with her.

"I _**know**_, but he _takes_ it _too __**far**_! I _**kind of knew **_that at least two of you guys would've to _**indulge**_ _his __**personal**__ interests_ by _following_ me; which is again, _**taking it too far**_!" She takes in some night air to calm down.

Red looks down; then up at her."I guess _you're right_ in _**some**__ ways_…" He agrees a little. "But, he still _means well_…" He points out.

"I know…it's just he'll…_**never**__ understand_…" She murmurs while gazing skyward; staring at the bright stars.

"_Again _I know I'll sound like_ I'm __**being**__ too __**nosey**_ for _**saying it**_ but; your dad _won't understand_ _**what**_…?" The rather short teen curiously speaks.

"Oh…it's nothing you _need to know_…" She changes the subject while thinking, "_Phew, I __**almost**__ told him about…__**him**__…_" She takes one deep breath before heading back inside.

Her highness notices Red's coming with her and she smiles. When they return to the dining hall; it's an absolute mess with Blue passed out on the floor, Vio trying to support himself on a chair and King Auria also on the floor awake panting.

"Ah, what _**happened**_?" The youngest protagonist looks around for someone to answer him.

"Well, everyone _**took**_ it _too_ _**far**_ and _well_…we've _completely __**trashed**_ the place." Vio speaks up while holding on to the chair.

"Emerald, _I'm so __**sorry**__ for __**not**__ listening to __**you**_!" His majesty gets up and glomps his sweet daughter. "I know I acted _**immaturely**_!"

Emerald completely taken by surprise hugs him back and tells him reassuringly, "_Ok, ok_ father…_I __**love**__ you_…" She snuggles him, knowing that he'll then quickly give her a death grip of a hug back.

Everyone has a 'aw, that's cute' face upon seeing that. Then the touching scene ends with Auria asking for help cleaning up the mess.

Thankfully, the clutter's easy to remove and not much food has gotten onto the walls.

After several hours of complaining and scrubbing everything; everyone heads off to bed.

Well, almost everyone anyway; Emerald enters into her bedroom and locks the door. "Man, today took _**a lot**_ out of _me_…" She sighs tiresomely while undressing herself. The princess causally tosses her royal robes to the side; also unhooks her bra and drops her panties onto the floor. She then pulls out a silky light mint green nightgown from what seems to be a really beautiful wardrobe. The noble quickly slips over her really mature naked body. Then, she stretches her back out before going to a nearby balcony and looking out. "

_Oh Emerald_…" A seductive voice calls out to her from below.

"Is it _really_ you, _my __**darling**_?" She happily returns a response while gazing down below from the balcony.

"Yes, _it's __**me**__ my __**love**_…" The mysterious stranger from before has somehow managed to get into the courtyard below his beloved's room.

"Oh you know _**I'm always happy**_ to see _**you**_." Emerald softly giggles while staring at her secret admirer.

He chuckles silently, "_And __**I **__you_, my dear." The alluring cloaked man charmingly replies.

Princess Emerald giggles while blushing before asking, "_**How**__ did you __**get**__ in __**here**_…? I mean, _ever since_ we've been…_**seeing**_ each other; Father has _**doubled**__ security_…"

Her lover chuckles some more. "I've _**my ways**_." He cleverly points out.

"_**Oh**__, I see_; well, _I'm so __**pleased**_ that you've come _all the way_ here…_**just**__ for me_." She graciously remarks while still looking down.

"I've _brought_ _**something**_ for _**you**_…" The somewhat suspicious character pulls out a marvelous glowing white rose. He sends the magnificent flower up; as if by magic or some sort of windy spell, it comes to Emerald's hand.

"I _**don't know**_ what to _say_…" She lovingly places the flower into a random vase before quickly thanking him. "_Thank you_, it's the most _wonderful _gift I've ever _**received**_."

Her secretive friend then floats up himself, "_**Anything**__ for you_…my _precious_ Emerald." He clutches her hand while slowly unveiling himself. "

_What are you_…?" She asks but then stops because of what she sees.

The man finally reveals his face full to her; he's extremely pale with long satiny lavender hair, a bang covers one of two blood crimson eyes. Upon his head is a dark violet cap with a huge ruby that's entrapped by a golden border.

The maiden stares for a few moments; then, she giggles a little. "It's been a _terribly __**long**__ while_ since I saw _your __**handsome**__ face_…_**Vaati**_." She whispers tenderly as she starts to kiss Vaati on the lips.

"_Oh __**Emerald**_, this feels _**so good**_ to do this…" He murmurs while inserting his tongue into her mouth.

The private couple keeps making out for the next fifteen minutes straight with a moments rest. After this, they stop and hug each other.

The sorcerer murmur mutely into his lady's ear,"I _**must**__ go now_…" Princess Emerald nods while trying to stifle a tear. "_Don't worry_; I'll be back _**sooner**_ than you _think_." He reassures her while chucking lowly. He kisses her hand and then; he's gone without a trace.

She sighs dreamily while at last, going to bed. "Tonight…was _**perfect**_…"

She grins to herself while falling asleep on her extremely plush bed.


	24. Parental Emotions

Chapter 24: Parental Emotions

The morning sun slowly creeps up to the slowly brightening blue sky; its radiant rays penetrate through the darkness within the awfully quiet palace. The sun's glorious shine enters through the massive balcony into the princess' boudoir. It lands upon her lovely face; causing her to twitch slightly before waking. She sits up and yawns while stretching a little; turns her head toward the balcony to only see the beauty of nature at dawn. Emerald yawns once more while admiring the scenery outside. "It's _**gorgeous**_ out _today_."

She smiles blissfully as she gets out of her luxurious bed and heads toward into a built bathroom. After several minutes of washing herself, her highness comes out in a bathrobe. "I _think_ I'll _go_ see _**him**_ _again_. I _**want**_ to _**thank**_ him for _**last night**_…" She giggles in a soft tone so no one could hear.

Princess Emerald dresses herself in her usual royal clothing and then tiptoes out of her room, closing the door ever so carefully. "_**Hopefully**_, Father's _still asleep_ like _everyone_ else…" She worries for a bit before continuing her stealthy walk in a long passage.

Emerald enters the dining from only to find King Auria waiting at the table. "_My_ _**precious**_ _child_, you're up _early_." He gets out of his chair and glomps her happily. "I _**knew**_ you _**couldn't**_ sleep in on a _**wonderful**__ morning_ like this! So I too, _got up __**earlier**__ and made __**breakfast**_." He cuddles his struggling offspring happily and twirls around.

Emerald pleads while struggling, "Father, please _let go of me_!" She struggles to break free of her overbearing parent's death grip; alas, she can't get free.

"Oh, just let me _hold_ you a _little longer_." He swaddles her comfortably while still swirling around like a complete moron. Her highness sighs while giving up on setting her free from Auria's grasp. So, several minutes pass by with this still going on until finally; his highness lets go of his darling daughter. The two then sit down to eat the somewhat cold breakfast.

"So…I've _**something**_ to _tell you_ Emerald…" The father speaks up while ingesting some eggs.

"_**What**__ is it_…?" She asks while sipping some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Well, it seems that _**lately**_…" He begins to explain before being interrupted by his child.

"If _**it's**_ about _**him**_; _I've __**already**__ made up __**my mind**_, I _**love**_ him and you _**can't**__ keep_ me _**away**__ from_ him!" The princess bitterly states while glaring ever so slightly.

"I know _**that**_, in fact _that's_ why I wanted to talk you _**alone**_ before _everyone woke up_…" King Auria calmly points out while continuing to dine on his food."_It seems_, even with all of the _guards_ and those three _travelers_; _I __**can't**__ keep up_ with your…_secret __**rendezvous**_…" He sighs slightly while his daughter shouts at him once more.

"_I know __**that**_, I'll _**keep**_ doing _this_ until _you accept the fact_, that _I'm __**not**__ a __**little **__**girl**__ anymore_!" She screeches madly at her somewhat worried parent.

"I _understand_ but; _that __**guy**_ is a _**bad**__ influence_! _Think about __**it**_, he _doesn't_ show his face to _anyone_ _**except**_ you _and_ _**only you**_…" He gets interrupted by his lovely child again.

"_**That's**_ because he _feels_ that everyone'll _**freaking**__ judge __**him**_ if they _**saw**_ his _face_… _**Furthermore**_, it's _**extremely**__ unfair_ that you _still_ treat me like a _**kid**_…_when_ are you _going_ to _**let it go**_?" She questions while starting to tear up a bit.

"_It's not_ that I _**don't**_ _trust_ you; _it's __**that**_…_well_…"Auria gulps a little while tugging the collar of his royal outfit.

"Well _**what**_ father…?" His daughter glares coldly at him and some wind starts to fiercely blow.

"Well, it's just…_I __**care**__ for you __**deeply**_! I _**worry**_ that _he'll __**hurt**_ you…!" The king answers suddenly as the wind now starts blowing harshly behind him. The fair maiden tries to speak; alas her father isn't done yet. "_**Please**_ _listen for once_; I _**know**_ _how_ you _feel_…" He sighs sorrowfully as his jadish viridian eyes gaze upon Emerald. "_However_, do you _**comprehend**_ why _he loves you_? _**For**__ all we __**know**_, he _**could**_ be _taking __**advantage**_ of your …_kind nature __**and**__ pure heart_..." He looks distressingly at his pride and joy. "And…I _just_ _**don't**_ _want_ to _see_ you get _**hurt**_; rather _**it'**_**s **_emotional_ or _physical_…" The ruler silently turns his back on her, unable to face her any longer.

Princess Emerald thinks about going to her father. "_I __**love**__ you __**father**_…" She utters while the fierce gales continue to slice through the air. "_Alas_ though, I _**love**_ _him_ _**too**__ much_; you _**can't**_ make me _**waver**_ on _my love_ for _**him**_!" She proclaims bitterly; unsure of herself, as some tears start to flow down her cheeks and decides to leave; fleeing the scene with her father's back still facing her.

Auria realizes what he has done and he's too late to stop her from leaving, "_**Emerald**_…!" He dashes for the front gate where he sees her fleeing into the forest; freezing rain begins to fall down harshly. His highness slips into the dirt when he goes through the gate. "_Emerald_; _oh __**Emerald**_…" He whispers hoarsely as the harsh storm begins its cold reign. Some guards come out to see their king laying in the filth.

"Sire, _are you ok_?" The same from before red head asks cautiously seeing that his liege has a pitiful appearance.

King Auria stares at his loyal subject from below. "…_I'm…__**fine**_…" He deceives him quietly, not allowing his jadish eyes to be seen by the inquiring knight.

"_If you say so_…let's get you _back __**inside**_; it's _raining_ like cats and dogs, _**milord**_…" The red head tries to be of service; he helps his majesty up and takes him, along with the rest of his fellow coworkers, back to the castle. The protectors escort their safely to the throne room where it seems the three heroes are waiting.

"What happened? _**You look…terrible**_!" Red squeaks up; noticing how filthy the king of winds is.

"_Nothing_ that concerns you _**much**_…" His highness tries to ignore the child, knowing that the answer would only cause them worry. He shifts his sight away from them, hiding the guilty gaze in those evergreen eyes. "Guards…I _wish_ to be in _**solitude**_…"

He requests his loyal soldiers solemnly; turning away completely away from the company. "Yes…_your highness_…" One of the guardians speaks up before everyone leaves the now empty throne room.

"_Oh_ _**Emerald**_…_what I've __**done**_…?" He guiltily hangs in his in shame.

Within the seemingly void forest, Princess Emerald dashes through the lush foliage; disregarding the pain in her legs from intensively running since this morning. "_I __**don't **__**care**__ what he __**thinks**_! Father has _**no right**_ to _**say such things**_!" She shouts in frustration; shedding some blinding tears down to her now flushed face.

The fair maiden stumbling a little and nearly slips on the awfully mucky soil; only saves herself by grabbing the limb of an old tree closest to her. She pants heavily while still forging on the slippery path as the ravenous storm continues to rage endlessly.

"_A little_ _**bad weather**_ _won't_ get in _**my way**_!" She proclaims fiercely as the princess continues to head toward the special place where she and Vaati have been meeting up to this point. Alas though, the frightful gales blow ever so harshly; literally blinding the poor girl as she tries to keep on moving. It seems like an eternity since she first entered the forest and still, no sign of that secret grove she longingly desires to get to. Emerald's energy gradually dwindles as time passes on. She finally collapses upon reaching the old cherry blossom tree; which is now reduced to a barren bundle of branches and a massive trunk.

"I can't stop…_not __**here**_…" She mutters while striving to get back up; only to once again, collapse from exhaustion. Her vision slowly turns blurry as a sudden, yet not so surprising; spell of sleepiness starts to overcome the fair maiden. "Vaati…_**my love**_…_where_ are…_**you**_?" She beckons fleetingly as she begins to go under.

"I'm _**right**__ here_, my _dear_." A very familiar voice answers, following a pair of slim yet strong arms picking her nearly numb body up from the wet earth.

"_Is that __**you**_…?" She asks hoarsely; she attempts to raise her dainty hand.

"_Yes, it's me_. _**First of all**_, what has _compelled_ you to come here in such a _**horrid hurricane**_…?" The some suspiciously noble sorcerer questions while hiding a sinful smirk.

"I _**couldn't**_…stand my…Father _**any longer**_…he's so…_**foolish**_." His sickly lover replies with a painful cough.

"I see…perhaps _**it's time**_…" He seductively whispers into her rather elfin like ear.

"For _**what**_…?" Emerald innocently stares with tiresome eyes. Vaati shushes her while chuckling lowly.

"Oh, you'll see _soon enough_, _**my dear...**_" The probably insane sorcerer vaguely reassures his rather weak mate; snickering venomously as he watches her fall asleep in his controlling clutch. He starts to manically laugh as the wind continues its unprecedented reign of terror along with more severe showers of freezing rain.

Back in the Wind Kingdom palace, King Auria worryingly paces back and forth; with no one to see this or even inquire anything at all. "It's gotten _**a lot**_ _more_ _**serious**_…"

He turns his head gingerly towards a close window, seeing as the tempest takes its vicious toll upon the outside. "_**Oh Emerald**_, I was _too __**foolhardy**_ to see _the reality_ of _**this**_…"

His highness gazes sorrowfully down as he listens to the tremendous gale forces wreak havoc on all who could be caught in its ever expanding range. He clinches his fist once before opening it again, "_If only_…I _**hadn't**_ _pushed_ you…" He silently mutters to himself before having his solitude interrupted.

"Sire, _is_ there something _**wrong**_?" Auria turns around to see one of his fellow subjects; a guard looking at him with much worrisome eyes.

"_**No, no**_; _what_ gives you _**that**__ impression_?" His majesty nervously laughs a little; trying to avoid telling said person of what occurred a few mere hours beforehand.

"For _one thing_ sir, you're _**muttering**_ to yourself _more than usual_…" The young man in uniform points out; taking one small step forward.

"Oh really; _**I didn't notice**_!" The guilty ruler gulps; still laughing anxiously to hide what's he's really thinking.

"Also, you've been _**looking**_ out _that window_ for _**so long**_…as if _**waiting**_ for _something_ to _**happen**_…" His obedient protector admits; causing the tension in his highness's body to go up substantially higher than it was before hand.

"Ah, I see that, _my __**good**__ man_…" Auria gets all twitchy eyed; slowly backing away, trying to find a way out.

The inquisitive soldier pounders him some more, "Sir, why are you _**twitching**__ like that_? Are you having one of your _famous_ _**nervous breakdowns**__ again_? Because _**that**_ would mean you're _hiding something_ you _**shouldn't**_." The concerning male continues to advance.

Auria for a final time, attempts to change the subject, "Well, _I can __**explain**_…I'm just _**worried**_ about _the serfs __**and**__ peasants_… You see, _the storm is __**massive**_ and _currently __**destroying**__ everything in its __**path**_. So as _a very __**concerned**__ person_; I _fear_ the _**public safety**_ is in _**danger**_…_**that's all**_!" He slinks away shyly, managing to convince the overly worrisome security man; who happens to just leave after that comment.

"Phew, that was _**too close**_…" He wipes the moist sweat off his noble brow. "I swear…I hope _**my little girl**_ is _alright_…"

One of the guards voices ring out in alarm, "Sire, we've a _**strange man**_ _clad in __**violet**__ at __**the main gate**_!"

The mortified king's eyes widen in fearful realization as he rushes towards said location. "_What is __**this**_?" He bellows fiercely upon entering outside in the searing rain. He gasps in horror to see Emerald unconscious and pale in the arms of the one person he despises most at the moment. "You, _**sorcerer**_; _what_ have you _**done**_?" He narrows his eyes in bitter resentment directly at Vaati, who has been surrounded by the king's men.

"Oh _**nothing**_ _really_, just happened to…_**save**_ your _precious daughter's __**life**_." The vile mage remarks gingerly, baring a sly smirk.

The red head guardian holds his weapon, a sharp blade against the shady wizard, "You've _**the right **_to _**remain silent**_!" He threatens in defense of his majesty, whose just now stares in sheer horror at the sight of his beloved child.

"Such _petty __**words**_…" The sadistic magician scowls a little. "Is _**this**_ how you _**thank**_ the man who; _**risked**__ his own_ _skin_ to _**help**__ a __**damsel**__ in __**distress**_ who got caught in _this __**wretched**__ tempest?"_ He glares foully with his bloody red eyes as the wind blows violently around them.

The valiant soldiers ready themselves to seize their almost prisoner when his highness stops them, "_**Halt**_ _for now_, _**gentlemen**_!" His order rings loud and clear as the protectors cease with their intentions.

King Auria turns his attention to the somewhat frightful mage. "It seems you _**have**_ _saved __**her**_…" He comments seriously.

"Though it goes _**against**_ _every __**part**_ of _**my instincts**_…you're _allowed_ to _**stay here**_ whilst _the __**storm**__ blows over_…as my _**thanks**_ for _bringing_ _**her**_ back." The doubtful ruler gestures respectfully.

"Ah, _thank you_ for _**your generosity**_; your highness." Vaati bows; trying not to let the sleeping maiden fall out of his grasp.

"You're _**welcome**_…" The hesitant noble utters; starts his way back into his home.

His unfortunately invited guest follows in along with many of the still distrusting knights.

"What's _**happening**_?" Red notices the crowd coming inside as he walks down from one of the corridors.

He cringes a bit upon seeing Vaati entering in the main throne room. "I _thought_ he was _back_ at _**the Earth Kingdom**_…" He mentally mutters; watching everyone come in.

The young hero quickly catches a glimpse of an unconscious Princess Emerald before she's been taken elsewhere by a few escorts.

"_Oh my __**goddesses**_…!" He gasps slightly before fleeing the scene unnoticed by all but one; Vaati.

"Oh, so _**those fools**_ are _**here**_ as _well_… _That_ makes _**things**_ _**so much easier**_ for _me_…" The sorcerer sadistically smirks and chuckles silently behind the kings back. He turns to face the still curious king. "Your highness, _**once again**_ I _thank you_ for _your __**generous**__ offer_." He falsely smiles hiding his true self behind a mask of polite intentions.

"You're welcome…_**again**_." His noble majesty mutters in discontent. "You may stay in _one_ of the _**guest rooms**_…Flynn, could you _**escort**_…?" He shivers in disgust before he even gets to say his guests' name.

The red head from before comes and takes the somewhat fearful mage. "_**Yes milord**_…" Flynn answers kindly to his liege, also kind of glares at Vaati in distain as he leads the vile wizard to his temporary living quarters.

Auria sighs tiresomely, "Damn, that's _**the man**_ who _**she**__ loves_…he's _still_ as _**evil-looking **_as I _remembered_ from _**the first time**_ I met him…"

He cringes in worry. "Though I _**can't**_ just _**punish**_ him…_after all_, he _**did**_ bring _my precious child_ _**back**_…"

The over-bearing parent then shakes his head and dashes off to see if his frail daughter is fine. He heads down a bleak corridor; walking with nervousness in each step. He then finds a door with a red cross on it and enters through there.

"Is she _**alright**_?" The quivering monarch questions while in one fell swoop, goes to his daughter's bedside.

"_Yes_ your highness…" A young female nurse with fiery red hair answers in a whisper. "She _needs_ her _rest_ though…_so please be __**quiet**_…"

"_Ok_ then, _**thanks**_…" His highness whispers back; respecting that rule promptly.

She giggles before leaving to tend to another sick patient.

"Oh _**Emerald**_…if _only __**you**_ were _**awake**_…" He caresses his sickly offspring's face gently. "_**I'm sorry**_ for _**forcing**_ you _to do __**this**_… It was _**wrong**_ of me to _try_ _**and**_ _keep_ you _**away**_ from…_**him**_." The king soothingly utters under his breath while moving some of the fair maiden's stay hairs from her utterly pale face.

"How _**ironic**_ is it that the _**person**__ I've grown __**hateful**__ of_…_**rescued**_ you from that _cruel __**force**__ of __**nature**_…" He glances briefly to a window which he could easily see that the storm rages on endlessly.

"He's _**staying**_ _here_…_**Emerald**_; I bet you'd _**love**_ to _see_ _**him**_…" He starts to sob a little over his sleeping child's covers.

"I'd let you be with _**him**_ if _only __**that**_ means I could _once again_ see you _smile __**happily**_…_I'd let you_…"

He grieves sorrowfully. "I love you _**too much**_…_so much_, _**it hurts**_." The tears befall upon the heavy comforter as King Auria morns over his un-waking pride and joy. He softly cries into the warm fabric of the plush comforter.

Princess Emerald slowly comes to, finding her father in tears. "F-father…is _**that**_ you…?" She throatily mutters; coughing a bit.

Her loving parent quickly snaps his pitiful gaze upon her and his expression changes to one of almost joy. "Yes _my __**beautiful**__ jewel_, it's me!" He happily glomps her; tears still flow from his watery eyes.

"Father…_w-where_ am I…?" She curiously asks while hugging him back.

"Home, you're _**home**_ _and_ _**alive**_!" He laughs blissfully; cuddling her some more. "

_**Home**_…? _Wait_…_**how**_ _did_ I _get_…?" She tries to ask but seem to be unable to speak properly at the moment.

"I'll _**tell**_ you _all about __**it**_ at _**dinner**_!" He snuggles his little princess; much to the nurse's worrying and slight distaste.

"Ah sire, maybe you _**should**_ _go easy_ on _**her**_…" The nurse points out; laughing weakly.

"Oh my…_you're right_ Ms. Clancy; _**sorry**_ about _that_…" He blushes in embarrassment; letting go of the lovely girl.

"_**That's**_ ok…" Emerald yawns a little. "I'm so tired…could you leave for a while, till dinner at least?" She asks kindly; rubbing her delicate emerald eyes.

The fawning father obeys with slight worry, "Ah, _of course_…_**precious**_."

"_Thank you_…" She speaks up before he leaves.

Auria heads back; still a bit teary eyed from what just happened. "She's _safe_ _**and**_ _sound_…I'm _so happy_ that _**she**_ is."

He glances back a little worryingly. "_**That man**_…she's going to be _**overjoyed**_ when she _sees_ _**him**_…but why do I _**still**_ feel _that_…he's _going_ to _**something**_ he _**shouldn't**_…?"

The thoughts of Emerald being with Vaati kind of frighten his highness as he continues to walk down.


	25. The Charmer's Act

Chapter 25: The Charmer's Act

Vaati sits alone, confined to his personal chambers by two wind kingdom guards securing the door from the outside of his temporary room. He chuckles slyly while lying upon the soft bed. "My scheme is _working_ to _**perfection**_. I _act_ like the _**good guy**_ for _now_, _**gain**_ the _**trust**_ of _his royal __**pain**__ in the __**ass**_…"

He pauses when starts thinking about Red and his friends. "_That's right_; those _**insignificant**__ flies_ might start _raising __**problems**_ if I _try_ to _act_ too _**soon**_…" The clever sorcerer smirks in vile confidence.

"_Alas_ though, I _needn't_ to _**worry**_; as long as I've _the __**princess**__**wrapped**__ my finger_…" He chuckles sadistically a little, and then he sighs tiresomely out of boredom.

"I _**hate**_ being _**stuck**_ here…" He mutters bitterly.

One of the guards sticks his head in the door. This one has charcoal black hair and grayish. He speaks out, "Are you _ok_? Cause you've been _**awfully**__ quiet_ since _**Flynn**_ brought you here and _told us_ to _stand guard_…"

The mage mundanely answers, "I'm fine…"

The dark hair's partner's voice sounds out, "_**Don't talk to that creep!**_"

"Phil, he's not _**that**__ weird_! Besides…_weren't_ _**you**_ supposed to be _**helping**__ with patrol_?"

Phil angrily snaps, "_I told you __**already**_ Claude, the captain _**ordered**_ me to _**help**__ you __**guard**_ that _**bitch**_."

Claude venomously hisses, "_You know_ how I _**absolutely**__ hate it_ when you _**curse**_ in _**front**__ of a __**guest**_!"

In minutes; an all out brawl takes place outside Vaati's door.

The sorcerer laughs his ass off, "_**Goddesses**_, what _**idiots**_!" He cackles loudly as the two morons kick each other's asses. "I _**never**_ thought _this kind_ of _**idiocy**_ could be _**possible**_ anywhere else _except_ at _**home**_!" He continues to mockingly chuckle at the two dunderheads.

"Take that _**and**_ that!" Claude and Phil move their ridiculous antics into the bedroom itself; the dark hair bashes the brunette's head against the floor. "Oh yeah…_**feel my wrath**_!" The obnoxious coworker lunges at his fellow workingman and pummels him against the wall. This mini war rages on for several minutes before Flynn comes with the very overweight captain.

"_What_ the…_**fuck**_ is _going on __**here**_?" The red head asks, glaring automatically at Vaati.

"_**I don't know**_ officer, Claude was _just __**checking in**__ on me_ when Phil started _**cursing**_…" The seemingly innocent mage points out as the two guards keep attacking the other.

"_**Oh shit**_, _**not**_ _this_ _**again**_! I _thought_ we've been _**over this**_! _**We don't fucking start fights on the job**_!" The fat ass captain angrily bellows as he too, jumps in to separate the two. Alas though, he just gets sucked into the maddening vortex of violence.

"Sir, _what_ am I _to do_?" Flynn asks out loud to his boss whose currently delivering an atomic pile driver onto his insubordinate underlings.

"_Just take_ the pale _**weirdo**_ _somewhere__** else**_!" The captain orders fiercely.

The rather hateful red head nods while dragging Vaati away from the embarrassing scrap.

He glares distastefully at the suspicious sorcerer, "It _seems_ that those _two __**knuckleheads**_ _weren't_ up to _keeping you __**confined**_ and now the captain is _**too busy**_. _Be thankful_ I _**don't **_just _**chuck**_ you in _**the dungeon**_." His jade green eyes are like daggers stabbing their prey.

"_**Well excuse me**_ for just _**sitting**__ there_ and _**minding**__ my own __**business**_ mister grumpy." The spiteful mage smirks vilely while chuckling.

His escort scowls painfully while clenching his teeth, "_Please_ don't be a _**dick**_…" The hardy guard's face returns to the usual stern face as he continues to take Vaati up a long corridor. They head to the left and somehow end up in the brighter and cheerier part of the palace. "_**Damn it**_, I _hate_ it when I take _the __**wrong**__ turn_." Flynn slightly sighs in shame before hearing a rather familiar kind voice.

"_Flynn_; is _**that**_ you?"

The guardian freaks outs, "Oh my _**goddesses**_! _**Princess Emerald**_!" He bows down in honor for her.

Her highness giggles as if she's fully healthy, "Flynn, you _**don't**_ have to _do __**that**_. I _rather_ have a _nice __**'hello'**_ over _**that**_ bowing stuff." Emerald laughs a little before noticing Vaati and spazzing out all over by glomping him. "I _was_ so _**worried**_ about _you_! I _thought_ I'd _**never**_ see _you __**again**_!" She happily cuddles her lover tenderly, while somehow making her guard very pissed towards Vaati.

"I _missed_ you too, _**sweetheart**_." The sexy mage chuckles while also cuddling.

The red head weakly tries to object, "Ah, _your majesty_; I _**don't**_ think it's a _**good idea**_ _doing that_…" He blushes when she looks at him straight on. "Because _you know_, I heard you're _**sick**_ and _second of all_…; the king _**doesn't**_ like _**him**_ very much…"

The princess pouts cutely, "I'm _**feeling**_ _much_ _**better**_ after _taking_ that _nap_. Also, _**I don't care**_!" She huffs before going back to being the sweet girl she is. "_**Love**__ you darling_!" She kisses the vile albino upon the forehead.

"_**Love**_ you _too_, dear." He chuckles slyly while stealing a kiss from her lips.

The protector though wanting to break it up; he just can't find the nerve to do so. He gulps nervously, tugging the collar of his uniform slightly, "I _really_ _**think**_ you…_**shouldn't**_…" His voice is unable to be heard as the young couple makes out. "_**What**_ I'm _trying_ to…_say_ is…" He again fails to vocalize himself due to something inside him stifling him. Flynn seems to have lost that streak of courage that made him cold toward the sorcerer before. He sighs in defeat, since the fair maiden prefers the strange man's company over anything else.

Then as if on cue, the three heroes break up the scene with all three pointing their swords at Vaati. "_Gentlemen_, please _save_ that for _**later**_." The deceptive wizard jokes.

"_**What the fuck**_ is this _**ass hat**_ doing _here_? I _thought_ you were _back_ at the _**fucking**_ Earth Kingdom!" Blue curses vigorously.

Vio glares coldly, "My thoughts _**exactly**_, _minus_ the _**rude**_ choice of words." He cleverly points out.

Red just keeps his guard up in case something happens; still holding his sword up.

"Hey, put _those_ away; he _**didn't**_ do anything _**wrong**_!" Her highness demands while struggling to get up. "Besides, he's…_**special**_, _very-very __**special**_…" She points out as she starts to blush a little.

"_But_ your highness, _**he's**_…" The youngest of the trio tries to reason with her.

"He's _what_? _**A bad guy**_, I _**don't**_ _think_ so _**and**_ I'm _not going_ to _listen_ if you're _going_ to be _**like Father**_ about _it_!" Princess Emerald replies with a noisy shriek which quickly scares the little guy into a corner; also freaks out the other two to stand down a bit.

"_**What**_ he was _trying_ to _say_ is _**that**_; we _know_ him from a _**long**_ _while back_." The calm hero rephrases the sentence while drawing back his silvery blade. "We _met_ in a very _**far off**_ place…" He tries to avoid giving away the actual truth, knowing the princess would only perceive it as a false accusation. Vio nudges his hot head companion with his elbow, "_Right_, Blue?"

His mad pal just looks at his and says bluntly, "_**What the fuck**_?"

The purple clad lad whispers, "I'll _**explain**_ later, for _now_ just _go with it_."

The knucklehead hesitantly agrees and proceeds to lie through his teeth. "Yeah, it was _**another**_ adventure…_let's __**leave**__ it at __**that**_." He awkwardly twitches while inching away with sword being sheathed into slowly. "Heh, _sorry_ about _that_…" He apologizes, also notices the mage snickering mockingly.

"_**It's ok**_, I _forgive_ you." Vaati fakes sincerity as he accepts the apology.

"Well, that was _weird_, at least _everything_ _**worked out**_." Her highness giggles in joy for the reconciling.

"Yes, _**my dear**_. Say, could you _show_ me _around_ a bit before _**dinner**_?" Her charming mate asks her, pulling her close into his arms; also villainously glares at the threesome without her noticing.

She answers with glee, "Of course, _**anything**_ for _you_!" The kind maiden takes her leave with the possibly bad magician.

"My god, _**bitch**_ doesn't _what_ she's in _for_." Blue mutters out of term. He then sees Flynn; just standing there with mouth a gape. "What's with you?"

"Nothing, just…_**thank you**_!" The red head graciously glomps the hot head before being chucked to a nearby pillar.

The easily angered male questions, "Why the _**fuck**_ did you do _**that**_?" The somewhat relieved guard stands up staggeringly.

He replies with a slight blush, "Well, I _wanted_ to _show_ you how _**grateful**_ I am. You and your friends _did_ _**something**_ I _**couldn't**__ bring_ myself to do… You see, I _too_; _**despise**_ the _**freaking albino like hell**_." He coughs a little before continuing. "I _**don't**_ _trust_ that _guy_ and when _her __**grace**_ went all _lovey-dovey_…" His face is flushed with a light shade of pink. "Well…_**nothing mind**_; _anyways_, it _sounds_ like that _fellow_ isn't _really __**what**__ he seems_ _**and**_ I've got a _**hunch**_ that you three _**know**__ him __**more**__ than you __**led**__ on with __**Emerald**_…"

The rather inquisitive worker deduces; earning guilty glances from Red and friends.

The young lad in scarlet speaks up worryingly, "We _do_ but, _**even**_ if we _do_ tell you; I've a _**feeling**_ Vaati would _turn_ the _tables_ on _**us**_…"

Vio pops in with his opinion, "Yes, he has a _**knack**_ for _that_; as well as _**charming**_ _women_ to his _will_." The four guys chat away while not drawing too much attention.

All of the while though, Princess Emerald and Vaati spend time together on their little tour around her home. The fair maiden shows him the garden she loves so much, "I _love_ to _**sing**_ when I'm _**here**_, well; _**not**__ as __**much**__ as I __**love**__ you_." She giggles while leading the pale, crimson eyed male into her little paradise.

The handsome mage charmingly flatters her, "_**Oh really**_, my dear. I bet _your __**voice**_ is so _**harmonious**_; would you do me _the honor_ of letting me _**hear**_ you _**sing**_?" He requests humbly, winking at her.

Her grace blushes and replies with a sweet smile, "_O-of course_, like _**I**_ said _**before**_; _anything_ for _**you**_." She takes a few breathes prior to starting.

Then, Emerald begins to serenade to him, "_Beyond the clouds, beyond the trees; lies before me, destiny_… _I yearn for promise, I pray for hope; to guide me on my journey_… _From the heavens above, to the world below; I wish to go there_… _Without any cares or fears, weighing my wings down; I dream of flying toward_… _I'm bound by adventure, seeking new lands; finding stories so grand… That's what I desire most_, _if only that were true_…"

She gently sways in the breeze as she continues her song. "_Alas, I've another passion, for someone has captured my heart; my sole lover who's like no other…_"

Her highness comes into her lover's warm embrace as she finishes, "_I wish to cherish this time, with you and I; together forever and ever…_" She closes her eyes and sighs dreamily; holding the somewhat astonished wizard.

"_That_ was…_**absolutely beautiful**_…I _**can't**_ even explain _how well_ you _sung_ because, _there's __**no**__**way**__ to truly __**describe**__ it_!" He romances her once more, hiding his true intentions in his chest.

"You _really_ mean _**that**_?" Princess Emerald's eyes glimmer endearingly as she asks that.

"Of course, _nothing_ could _ever __**compare**_ to the _wondrous __**voice**__ you __**possess**_!" Vaati reassures her as he picks her up and twirls her around. Her grace laughs happily as she is twirled around; an ever so innocent smile accompanies that laugh.

Unknown to at least one of them anyways, King Auria has been watching them since the kind girl had started to sing. "Perhaps…I was _**wrong**_ to _**judge**_ him. She _clearly __**loves**__ him_ so…also, he did _**save her**_…" He thinks to himself as he stays hidden; only to enjoy his beloved daughter's joy. He leaves without a word; it seems only Vaati notices him leaving without giving his sweetheart any suspicions about it.

"Ah, I've _think_ he's going to _**warm up**_ to me _sooner than __**expected**_." He smirks devilishly before reverting back to that nice guy the princess fawns over. He pours on his false sickly sweetness, "Emerald, why _**don't**_ we _stay_ until _**dinner**_? It _**isn't**_ for _another __**hour**_ and…I want to _spend more time_ with you."

Her highness giggles and nods, "_Sure_ we can, _**I don't mind**_; in fact, I _want_ to." She still clings onto him while cuddling a little.

The clever magician responds gleefully, "_**Perfect**_, my lovely flower." He takes her into his arms, cups her delicate face with his rather thin hand. "You're so…_**captivating**_ in _this light_." He remarks romantically before claiming her tiny lips with his own. The naïve maiden can't resist; she only submits by kissing him back softly.

Time passes rather quickly as the two young sweethearts keep on loving the other; soon they go on to having dinner where there are still some faint glimmers of tension between all.

Red and friends eye Vaati suspiciously as they wait for their food. The sly sorcerer gives them a glimpse of a devilish smirk just before the king and his cute daughter enter the room; then he swiftly pretends that nothing has happened.

"Everyone, _dinner_ shall be _**served**__ very __**shortly**_." Auria shouts out in a slightly cheery fashion before sitting down. Emerald also sits down; beside Auria on her left and Vaati on her right. She glances endearingly at the mage; a small curve comes to her thin lips. He in return, flashes back an equally loving expression; while still annoying the hell out of the heroes. After a few awkward minutes of waiting for their meal, it finally arrives and is placed in front of them.

"Cucco, _**my favorite**_; I haven't had it in _the longest time._" The famished ruler licks his lips hungrily as he takes some pieces.

His daughter giggles a little, "Father, you're _really_ a _**card**_." She laughs in amusement of her parent nomming on some dead cucco.

"He is, _isn't it_?" The rather alluring wizard winks at her causing the naïve girl to blush a vivid red.

"_**Red card**_, I call _**Vaati**_ out for _being_ a _**perv**_!" Blue nonchalantly butts in like the asshole he is.

"You know that's _**terribly rude**_!" The princess gets a little miffed at him.

"Well, I'm just saying that he wants **_one thing_**, if _you **know** what I **mean**_**?"** He chuckles while elbowing Vaati like he knows what's he's talking about.

"One; no _**I don't know**_ and two, get the _**fuck**_ away from me! You _**damn**_ _simpleton_!" The aggressive sorcerer bitch slaps the hot head that in turn gets pissed off and starts having an all out brawl. All the while, the rather immature noble just dines on his cucco while Emerald tries to calm them down.

"Guys, we _**don't**_ need _another_ _**repeat**_ of _what __**happened**__ last time_ and Vaati, he's _**not worth it**_!" Alas though, her words are futile against the prideful and stupidly of both fighters; thus they keep on at it. It escalates all the way to food being chucked and poor innocent bystanders getting mauled by the spillage of their big match.

Finally after several minutes of craziness, the idiotic blue hero is dragged off by his friends away, Vaati is forced to go back to his room and as usual; a mess is left in their place.


	26. Gone with The Wind

Chapter 26: Gone with the Wind

Within the bedroom of the fair princess, Emerald sits on the edge of her plush bed; sighs in a lonesome manner. Days have passed by, though her dear love gradually has become able to bond with her father; she's still unable to see him during the night. It's always early to bed after supper, usually to avoid another conflict like the one that previously occurred a few nights ago or more likely; prevent Vaati from getting any closer to her. "I _**wish**_ Vaati and I, could be _together_ _**forever**_…" She dreamily sighs, wanting said sneaky sorcerer by her side; moping in realization that he can't.

"I _know_ father's _still __**worried**_, even though he's _gotten_ to be _**friends**_ with _him_; he still _**insists**_ that he _**can't**_ be _trusted_…" She huffs in slight anger, knowing it's useless to get upset; nonetheless though she does. "If only I _**could**_ see _him_, in my room; _just_ for _**tonight**_…" The fair maiden lets her hormones gradually take over, starting to fantasize about her sweetheart in here with her; doing things most savory yet lustful. "If _**only**_ I _could_…" She silently murmurs, rubbing her tied eyes; yawning as she crawls under the covers. Her soft emerald eyes gently close as she begins to fall asleep, allowing the temptation of slumber get to her; everything melts into the calming darkness of her mind. She finally goes into dreamland, unknowing of someone's presence in her lavish bedroom; touching her flushed cheeks with such cold hands.

"_That's right_, _**sleep**_ away; oh _dear __**princess**_…" A seductive whisper comes from an ironically vile yet familiar mouth. "You _needn't_ to _**worry**_ about _**your father**_ or _**anything else**_, for I shall _**take**_ you _away_; just like I _**promised**_…" Vaati carefully takes the sleeping noble out her bed, wraps her massive comforter around her fine figure to insure that; she doesn't hurt herself if she wakes up.

Unfortunately, his new captive wakes up to find herself in his surprisingly strong arms; also unable to break free. "Vaati, _**what's**_ the _**meaning**_ of _this_…?" She asks innocently, wanting the truth; not some false justification for the seemingly strange incident that's going on here.

"_Why_ am I _**wrapped**_ up like _this_?" She tries to wiggle out of the plush cocoon, finding it difficult in doing so.

"Oh _**Emerald**_, I'll _**explain**_ everything _later_; now _back_ to _**sleep**_ _darling_…" The sly mage's petty answer doesn't satisfy the kind girl's annoying curiosity, she doesn't want to rest; not until she gets a good reason.

"I _**don't**_ want to, though I _**trust**_ your _word_ for _**honesty's**_ sake; I just _**want**_ to _know_…_**why**_?" She replies with a worrisome look, unable to concede with her lover's hidden intentions.

"_Ah I see_, well I _**can't**_ really _**explain**_ it _right_ now; _**forgive me**_…" The wind wizard soothingly caresses her face, whispering something into her elfin ears; keeping a close grasp on her. "You're _feeling_ _**relaxed**_, _unable_ to _**resist**_ my _voice_; you'll _**obey**_ my _command_…" He seductively gazes into his latest victim's eyes, as if casting some form of hypnotic spell; imposing his will onto poor Emerald. "Now _**listen**_ to me, _**rest**_ your _weary eyes_; don't _hesitate_ to _**slumber**_…" His words tempt the now sleepy princess to submit, to accept the fact that she must sleep; even if it's against her will at this point. He snickers devilishly as he continues to coax her, "_**Close**_ those _lovely eyes_ even; if for a _little while_, just…_**sleep**_, oh _darling_ _**Emerald**_…"

Her somnolent grace yawns softly, "So…_sleepy_…_**can't**__ resist_..." She finally obeys the seemingly suspicious sorcerer, drifts once more into that peaceful state of slumber; making it all the more easier for him to take her away.

He whispers with such venom in his calmly attractive voice, "_Sweet __**dreams**_, I _**love**_ you…" Vaati cackles lowly as the wind commence to swirl in the form of a cyclone, blowing ridiculously around the two; not caring for some of the objects that are knocked over in the scrawl. Within moments, the sorcerer vanishes along with his new captive; gone without a decent trace to be found.

With the morning, a sense of dread lingers in the palace; the king's in sheer shock to see his daughter has disappeared. "_**How could this be**_? I made _**thoroughly**_ sure _that_ she was _**safe**_, even _**tripled**_ _security_ for _**farore's sake**_; how could my _**precious jewel**_ have _been taken_?" He stresses immensely, causing the guards to murmur inconsiderably amongst themselves; all of them having the same painful concern. "_Oh why_, why _**take**_ her; she _**didn't**_ do anything _**wrong**_!" He morns like any over-bearing parent would, if not; more than the average one anyways.

Flynn stiffly speaks up, "Sire, we'll _**search**_ _every corner_ of _**the Wind Kingdom**_; _**if you desire it so**_!" He offers some help, trying to be of a significant assistance to his grieving highness.

Auria noisily takes the suggestion while freaking out like mad, "_**Make it so**_, _oh make it so_; **find my **_**beloved**_** daughter**!" With that, the guards scramble all over; thus starting the massive search mission. Auria continues to grieve only to have obvious epiphany, "_Who could've_…him, _**that fucking bastard!"**_ He realizes who've done it, seeing how the place looks like a tornado has blown by. "_**Vaati**_, I _knew_ it from _the __**start**_; that _**conniving lecher**_!" He angrily punches the wall, denting it a little; he doesn't care because all he's thinking about is…"I'm going to _**kick**_ that _**fucking**__ dick's __**ass**_!"

He hisses bitterly, not knowing of the heroes standing right behind him; until one of them calls out. "_**What's wrong**_ your highness?" Red, the littlest of the trio; asks out of concern. "_Why_ are you _**so upset**_?" He keeps on asking, worried like always when something bad happens; knowing the truth is possibly all too realistic.

The somewhat emotional unstable ruler turns slowly, hiding his pitiful viridian eyes under a shroud; only answering with a mere murmur. "_She's…gone_…"

Now the young hero can't hear that well, so he questions in his innocently kind voice, "_**What**_ was _**that**_? I _couldn't_ _**hear**_ you…"

Again, poor Auria mutters; "_She's __**gone**_…" His highness can barely hold back his painful feelings as once again, the small lad can't hear his voice.

"I _**can't**_…_**hear**_ you…" His petite guest keeps insisting that he can't heed what he's saying.

Finally, something snaps inside the king, causing to yell loudly out of character; well more like someone else I know… "**My **_**little pumpkin**_** is **_**gone**_**! **_**She's**_** been **_**kidnapped**_** by **_**that shady weirdo**_**!" **He freaking flips out with all kinds of pmsing shit, causing the whole group to both afraid yet feel sorry for the guy. "**He **_**took**_** her, **_**I just know it**_**; that **_**fucking**__**rapist**_!" He shouts indifferently out loud, making some of the guards flee for their lives; as well as Blue say something.

"I know _right_, that _**fucking**_ _**dick**_ is _always_ _**doing shit like this!**_" The hot head is not making this better; he's just making it worse, so there needs to be some form of reason somewhere…

Vio interjects swiftly, trying to end this rant of how Vaati's a fucking rapist and shit. "_Before_ we have a _**classic bull session**_, can we _**focus**_ on _the story_ at _hand here_; seriously _**the author**_ is _**running**__ out of __**steam**_ because of _**this**_!" He ironically breaks the fourth wall for once, startling Red into a tizzy; also freaking out the two yellers. "Ok, we know Vaati _probably_ _**kidnapped**_ Emerald and he's _**possibly**_ going to…" The smart ass realizes the fact is that, the perverted wind mage has a ridiculously huge history of fucking maidens he constantly kidnaps; he holds back on telling Auria this to avoid a crazy flip out like before.

"_**Fuck her**_…" Blue pops in with his two cents and here goes the crazy rant that Vio was hoping to avoid.

"_**What the fuck, that bastard**_; I _knew_ it! He's like _**every one of those naughty boys**_, _Emerald's too __**cute**__ and __**innocent**__ to be __**raped**_; she's _the __**only**__ daughter_ I have in this _sick world_! I _**demand**__ satisfaction_, so help me _**fucking goddesses**_; I'm going to _rip_ his _**balls off**_ if he _so much_, _**touches**_ her _**dainty**__ figure_ with _those __**grubby groping things**__ he calls __**hands**_!" The over-fatherly noble flies off the handle, frightening the hell out of the heroes; not to mention some of his servants and guards.

After at least 15 minutes of ungodly swearing, threatening to destroy sexual body parts and as well as weeping over his little sweetheart's disappearance; He finally asks the overly generous threesome to rescue his precious girl.

Vio accepts for the whole team, "_**Of course**_, _anything_ to _get on_ with _all of this_!" He drags Red and Blue with him, just to help the over-worked writer to move on before this story gets too off track; seriously.

"We're _seriously __**fucking**_ going to do another _**retarded**_ _side quest_?" Blue scowls tartly, not enjoying the idea of him going through yet another wild goose chase.

"_**Yes**_ because it's the _**right thing**_ to _do_!" Red butts in, actually being caring about this.

"Also, it _helps_ us move on with _**this ridiculous fanfic**_ _the __**author**_ calls a _story_!" The wisest of the three points out, nonchalantly again breaking the ever so fragile fourth wall; giving way for them to actually search without further stupidity for the moment.

Within a high ivory tower's pinnacle, Emerald gradually awakens; stretching her arms and back. "_**What**_ happened; _**where**_ am I; I'm _**scared**_!" She squeaks a little, shivers when a sudden chill rises up her back; a freezing wind rapidly freezing up the air. "It's _**freezing**_ here…_**Va-Vaati**_, are you _here_?" She quivers in the cold, rubbing her arms around herself to keep warm; just barely coping with the fact that she isn't home. Then she notices that she's wearing a silk pearly strapless gown with the most elegant lace patterns on the bottom. "I _**don't**_ _remember_ putting _on_ a…_**wedding dress**_…_before_ I _went_ to _**sleep**_…" The freezing maiden wonders how such a gorgeous dress have gotten onto her, still feeling chilly from the unforgiving temperature; still curious of where Vaati is. "_**Va-Vaati**_, are you _**even here**_?" She utters in worry, not enjoying this at all; starting to sniffle a bit.

"I'm _**right here**_, my _fair_ _**Emerald**_!" The confused princess turns with one swift motion to see her beloved, bearing a bouquet of white roses; as well as a devilish smirk.

"Oh, _for me_; you're so _**kind**_…" She takes the lovely flowers from him, unsure of why he bares such a face; getting a bit nervous about the whole thing. "_Can_ I _ask_; _**where are we**_?" She questions with such concern in her ever emerald eyes, fidgeting to keep the warmth inside of her; even though this doesn't help at all.

"_**Somewhere**_…_**safe**_, I _**assure**_ you; here's _where_ we'll be _wed_ _**tonight**_." The contemptuous mage chuckles, the cold progressively becomes unbearable; his blushing bride shivers in both fear and trying to survive.

"_**Wed**_…you _mean_; we're _going_ to get _**married**_? That's…_**wonderful**_ but, _could_ you've _picked_ _**somewhere**_ a _little_ more…_**warmer**_?" She shyly glances away, not wishing to offend him; fearing he'll leave her here alone if she does.

"Well, I _**would've**_ but; your _**father**_ would _**do everything**_ to _**prevent**_ us from being _**together**_. _Besides_, this place is _**so secluded**_; _**no one**_ would _ever_ be _able_ to _**find it**_ before _**we're wed**_." Her crazy fiancée cackles evilly, a trait in which she's starting to see what he truly is; a crazed madman.

"Oh, I see; _that's_ a…_**fine**__ reason_." The worrisome noble fakes a cheerful smile, actually beginning to realize he's absolutely nuts; starting to regret her choices. She asks with a slight shiver, "So, _**how long**_ until the _**actual**__ wedding_, darling?" Waiting for an answer, she clinches the coveted ivory roses in her dainty hands; hoping for him to say something.

The albino fiend answers in such a sickly sweet tone, "In a _**few hours**_, _5 to 6_ tops; the main _**arrangements**_ are _currently_ _**underway**_ I _**assure**_ you, my _**special bride**_." He turns to leave, causing the poor girl to grab onto him; not wanting to be left alone.

"_Please_, _**don't leave me here**_; it's so _**cold**_ and _**lonely**_ up here…" She begs mournfully, he brushes her off gently; places a slim finger onto her chap lips.

"_**Stay here**_…" He utters coldly, then leaves through an old oak door; locking it from the outside.

Emerald instantly breaks down, sniffling in the icy dark; small tears unknowingly slip from her frail green eyes. "I _**hate**_ being _alone_…" She admits to the void surroundings, feeling unloved by this action of her love; really uncertain of herself. "I _**hate**_ it so _much_…_**why**__ all of the __**sudden**_…_**does**__ he __**leave**__ me __**here**_…_**alone**_?" She attempts to keep herself sane by wrapping the comforter from before around herself, keeping herself from getting any colder. "_**It's so cold**_…_reminds me_…_of when __**Mother**__**died**_…so _**cold**_…" She cries to herself, only to have such harsh gales silence her small sobs; uncaring if she's alive or not. "Oh _**Father**_, if _**only**_…I _had_…_**listened**_…" The shivering damsel regrets not taking heed to her parent's warning, knowing that she may never see her dear father again; longingly unsure waits to be wed to a man who seems to no longer care much for her.

The wind strangely changes into the nearly inaudible playing of a sorrowful ocarina. "_I __**wish**__…I could __**help**_…" Such a mere whisper fails to reach the grieving maidens ears. "_If __**only**_…" It again fails to reach her ears, so pitiful is the attempt to even say it's sad; so futile. "_**Please**__ wait…__**I'll get help**_…" The ocarina resounds finally on a loud enough tone that the message is heard by her.

"…_Big __**brother**_…?" She hoarsely utters in her still breath. She searches around, unable to find the source of that noise; it seems that it has already left.

Red and his dysfunctional teammates have ventured far from the palace, traveling up a dusty old trail; not having much luck at all.

Blue unkindly comments, cursing out obscenities, "_Face_ it; we're _never_ _**fucking**_ _going_ to _**find him**_. That _**fucking bastard's**_ _probably_ _already_ _**fucking**_ her as _we speak_."

This prompts Vio to easily rebuttal, "_Try_ to have _**some**_ _faith_, I mean; we can't be _**absolutely**_ sure of _**that**__ yet_. Also, _**May I add that**_, your _**constant**_ swearing is starting to _**tick me off**_; so _**please**_ stop?" He glares bitterly.

The hot head grunts angrily, "_**It's the truth**_, there's _**no saving**_ that _**bitch**_ no; she _**dug**_ her own _**fucking grave**_ as _soon_ as _she met the guy_!"

His nasty comment causes the intellectual to scoff at his barbaric language. "You're so _**heartless**_ sometimes; it's a _**miracle**_ how we're _**still**_ able to _**stand**__ through it __**all**_!"

The two pugnacious clones clinch their fists in rage, the youngest of them stops the fight before it happens. The small lad separates them with his own body, "_Guys_, _**we can't just fight like this**_; we've an _**important**_ _job_ to _do_! I _**know**_ I've _**no right**_ to _**say anything**_ but _**listen**_; if we _**keep**_ that _up_, we'll get _**nothing**_ _done_!" He actually makes sense for once, managing to somehow clear the air rather quickly; he sighs in relief when he sees the two guys get over it.

They keep on searching with little gratification, high and low; everywhere they seem to go isn't what they're hoping for. As time slowly passes on, the team of heroic lads become kind of under motivated; almost like they want to give up and get over it with already.

"We're _**never**_ going to find _**the princess**_, we might as well say we _tried_ and _**fucking failed**_!" The highly pessimistic companion declares with an awful roar.

"_**Don't give up**__, oh young hylains_…" Lyric's voice resounds in the wind calmly, along with the faint sound of his faithful ocarina. The befuddled group glances around to find the strange nomad. "_You __**can't**__ find me…alas; I can __**help**__ you though._.." The breeze blows noiselessly towards a new direction, as if pointing the way; wishing to guide them.

"_Yonder…the __**deserted**__ plains, the __**abandoned**__ tower…holds __**the maiden of the heavens**__…_"

It keeps on blowing toward some rather lifeless fields, the grass so brown and brittle; the trees bare nothing but jagged branches. "_The __**deceitful**__ sorcerer…__**plans**__ to __**marry**__ her…__**soon**_…"

Lyric's voice sounds somewhat sorrowful yet fearful as well. "_She __**waits**__…in such an __**unforgiving**__ place…where __**no one**__ can truly…__**hear**__ her __**cry**__…_"

The gales blow fiercely beyond the heroes' sight, marking the path in front of them. "_I __**besiege**__ you, oh __**kind hylains**__…please, __**rescue**__ her…__**before**__ it's…too __**late**__…_"

The nomad's voice slowly fades away, echoing a little after that last word; the gusts keeping blowing towards the lifeless plains.


	27. Dancing with the Devil

Chapter 27: Dancing with the Devil

"_It's so __**cold**_…" Princess Emerald tries to keep warm, by rubbing herself with her dainty hands and comforter; wondering when she'll be allowed to leave this freezing cold room. "_How __**long**_…must I _**wait**_..?" She shivers silently, barely surviving the seemingly dropping temperature; her energy slowly slips away. "I _**don't**_…like _being __**alone**_, it's _**frightful**_…to be _**alone**_ in the _**cold**_…." The lonesome maiden hoarsely murmurs, feeling her eyes are gradually giving way into ever tempting slumber; something she can't afford to do. Suddenly, the oak door creaks eerily open; revealing a finely dressed Vaati.

"_**My dear**_, _why_ do you _**quiver**_ like _that_?" He chuckles like as if he doesn't know the reason, disregarding that he had left her to suffer alone for over 4 hours.

"It-it's _**fr-freezing**_ here…_**da-darling**_…" His sickly bride stutters, seems to be almost out of energy; "_I've…been_ _**waiting**_…_**so long**_…" She utters weakly, trying to keep her delicate smile.

"I know, _**forgive**_ me for _**my rude behavior**_ from _before_; it's just _**that**_ _there were_ _**matters**_ I had to…_**take of**_…" He sticks out his awfully pale hand, as a willing gesture to help her up; knowing she'll take it.

"Of course…_anything_ for you…_**my love**_…" His fragile fiancée grasps his hand with hers, staggers to stand up; then clumsily falls upon him.

She blushes slightly as she clasps onto his majestic robe, in a pitiful attempt of both keeping her balance; as well as trying keeping herself from being left alone again.

"_Shall we, my __**prince**_…?" Emerald softly whispers into her somewhat suspicious lover's elfin ears.

"_Very well, my __**princess**_…" Vaati seductively answers, pulling her close to him; putting on another act just to make sure she doesn't escape his grasp. His beautiful wife to be clutches on, not letting him again as they head to the lower levels; she may never release her iron grasp. He smirks devilishly, enjoying the fact she's incredibly clingy. "My _**little plan**_ worked, _**thankfully**_ this _will_ be _**quick**_; then I _**plot**__ my __**take**__ over_…"

The future couple heads downward on a spiral staircase, which seems to go on forever; candles dimly glow as the only source of light in this dark place. "You'll be quite _**pleased**_ with the _**amazing detail**_ I had put into _**this ceremony**_, though I _wished_ I _**didn't**_ had to _**leave**_ you so long; I _actually_ _**hoped**_ it _**wouldn't take so long**_. Alas, it's _**worth**_ it; because now _we're getting __**hitched**__ soon_." The highly overconfident mage boasts about his decorating for the wedding, possibly trying to make up for that one mistake of leaving her alone; she giggles in response to that.

"I _**bet it is**_, _anything_ you do is _**amazing**_; _honey_…" The fair maiden still doesn't relieve him of her clutch, still a bit wobbly; she nearly stumbles on one of the rickety steps. "_**Whoa**_…!" Only for her surprisingly strong mate to easily intercept her, just before she drags herself and him down; as well as pulling her closer.

"Be _**careful**_ _darling_, these _**damn things**_ _always_ seem to _**trip up**_ someone; _**he-he-he-he**_." He snickers jokingly, putting up a fake grin of amusement; avoiding disaster once again.

"_Alright_, _**thank you**_…" His harmless captive blushes a light shade of pink, probably thinking he's still the good guy; even with all this bullshit you'd call a mastermind's scheme going on.

"_**Welcome**_, at _any_ rate; we should _**hurry up**_ before _something_ _**stupid**_ happens!" He quickly dashes down, dragging along his future victim; along the ridiculously lengthy stairwell.

"_**What**_ do you _mean_ by _**that**_?" She asks with a 'what the fuck' expression.

"I'll _tell_ you _**later**_!" Vaati replies so fast, it's like one word; still heading downward.

All the while the three colorful heroes venture through the seemingly void fields. They make their way, with little restraint on their part; not caring if their feet hurt severely. "We've got to _find them_ before _**it's too late**_!" Red squeaks loudly, dashing ahead of the others; only concerned with the task at hand.

"I _know_ that _already_, _**fuck**_ Red; I'm _**going**_ as _**fast**_ as _**I can here**_!" Blue snappily retorts, attempting to keep up with the hyperactive runt.

"_Well_, he's got a _**point**_ though; we _**can't**_ afford to _**waste**_ any _time_." Vio interjects in agreement with his younger companion's thought, also running as fast as his gangly legs can; he notices something in the far distance.

The shadowy silhouette of a high pinnacle belies beyond them, getting larger as they gradually get closer; the team constantly keeps up their speedy pace. The harsh wind blows towards solely to the seemingly lonesome tower, as if leading the heroic trio to it; they maintain the direction.

The young lad clad in red shouts out energetically, managing to go even faster; heading for the homestretch that lies before him, "I _think_ I _**see**__ it just __**ahead**_!"

The hot head finally says something optimistically, "_**That's great**_, _come on_!" He too, charges along the lifeless ground; speeding towards their target destination.

"_**Wait up for me**_!" The male in violet plays catch up when he realizes how far ahead everyone else is.

Returning to the romantic situation, the lustful wind mage has brought his beloved betrothed; to the most dazzling ballroom. Everything is decorated in an eerie white theme, it may be a wedding but it has a lot of dark accents; such as a bunch of strange lamps float around by themselves.

"It's…_**so unique**_!" Emerald comments kindly, is actually frightened by some of the ghastly things around here; though she also loves the idea of being married.

"_**Glad**_ you _like_ it, it took _a __**lot**__ of __**damn**__ shadow clone_s to make _this __**absolutely **__**perfect**_!" Vaati smirks vilely, glares temporary at the small crowd of shadow link clones; who are muttering things they shouldn't. "**Get back to work**! We're to be _**married within the hour**_ _**damn it**_!" He orders with a mighty bellow, causing the poor things to scramble back to their stations; hoping they won't be killed.

One of them slips and falls down before Emerald, the worrisome maiden crouches down; helps him up a little. "_**Are**__ you __**ok**_?" She asks sweetly.

The fearful shadow stares in shock, he answers with a frightful stutter, "Y-yes, _**p-princess**_; please _**f-f-forgive**_ me!" He begs pitifully, fearing that he'll be punished by his master; who glares bitterly at him.

"Oh, you _**didn't**_ do anything _**wrong**_; you're just a _**little nervous**_." The fair princess reassures the twitchy henchman, she stands him up on his two feet; he flees very hastily.

She giggles cutely and then, she notices her soon to be husband being a jealous ass fuck; he keeps glaring coldly at the poor little guy.

"_Don't worry_, _**you and I**_ are _meant to be_…besides; _**isn't**_ it a little _**childish**_ to be _**jealous**_?" She comments with no offense intended, causing Vaati to blush so very vividly; making him instantly regret his emotion.

"I _**know**_; could you _**blame**_ _a __**groom**_ for being _**nervous**_, _after all_…" He takes her into his arms, gazes upon those sterling emerald eyes; pulling out yet another classic charming cliché.

"It's _not_ _every day_ I get to have, _**the fairest maiden in the land**_; as _**my **__**bride**_." His silver tongue once again, somehow saves his scheme; keeping the kind noble blind to his true intentions.

"_Care_ to _**dance**_ before _we're __**wed**_, I _want_ to _**cherish**_ _this __**moment**_; _**princess**_." He seductively requests, she shyly whispers; "_**Yes**_…"

With that, the devil begins his willful waltz; keeping his captive close as they begin to move across the floor. As they dance gracefully, the shadowy servants finish up their work; then quickly assemble a makeshift orchestra that plays the most romantic song they can think on the spot.

"_**Don't'**__ slip…__**don't**__ slip up_…" Emerald thinks to herself, trying not to be a klutz; even though she has already stepped on Vaati's foot at least twice.

"_No need_ to be _**frightened**_, I _got_ you; _my __**love**_." The alluring mage carefully caresses one of her flushed cheeks, attempts to restrain his own mouth from cursing out loud due to the pain in his foot; regardless how much he really wants to. The betrothed couple sweep across the freshly polished floors, it's like they're floating on air; each step more bewitching and loving than the last. The spotlight hits them, creating the mood much better than the poorly performing act.

"You're _**simply divine**_ in _this light_, like an _alluring __**angel**_ that fell out of _**heaven's**_ ever _protecting __**arms**_; your _**wondrous **__**charms**_ keep me from _staring_ at _**anything**_ _else_. You _**alone**_, are _the __**most **__**beautiful **__**jewel**_ that I've _**ever**__ seen_; my _**eternally **__**radiant**_ _**Emerald**_." He pours on the cliché flattery, works to perfection; as Emerald begins to answer back in the same endearing way.

She responds equally with the same adoration, she's unaware of his true self in saying this; "Vaati, you're so _**kind**_ and _**just**_; _**selfless**_ even to _the __**ironic**__ point_ where it's _**unnecessary**_. I _**beg**_ you _though_, _**don't**_ ever _**leave**_ me _**alone**_; I _long_ to have you _**beside**_ me. _**Forgive**_ me for my _clinginess_; it's _just_, I _feel_ so _cold_ _**without**_ you to _keep_ me _**warm**_. You're like the _**brilliantly shining sun**_, _warm __**and**__ bright_; keeping _**everything**_ around you _alive_ _**and**_ _well_. So I _**wish**_ to be with _**you**_; _solely_ you, _**forever**_…" The fair bride holds him close, wanting to her desire to come true; naïve of his real intentions at this moment.

Her seemingly pleasant fiancée rebuttals with a sickly sweet smile, "I'm so _**glad**_ to _**hear**__ that_, for _**soon**_; you'll have _what_ you _**and**_ I have _**craved**_ for _**so long**_." He chuckles a little before continuing this enchanting waltz, only pleased for the fact; it's almost time for his plan's climax.

The heroic trio makes it to the base of the tower, they ready themselves for battle while pressing on; fighting off the guards Vaati has apparently set up. Slash-slash, Red's silvery blade slices through his somewhat weak enemies, he forcibly hustles himself and his companions; blood dyes his already filthy sword.

"Take _**that**_ _and_ _**that**_, you _**meanies**_!" He shouts loudly, proceeding to kick their sorry asses; only concerned in completing this task. Blue takes extreme enjoyment in literally murdering his fiendish foes, coveting the savory adrenaline along with the unbridled rage finally having somewhere to go; those monstrous bastards don't stand a chance.

Vio evasively keeps up, expertly fending off these ignorant beings; the sight of blood causes him to cringe slightly. He shivers a little before going on, attempting to overcome his little problem; which he does finally after several awkward minutes of fighting with his eyes closed. Which in retrospect, shouldn't be attempted at home; remember that kids.

The tenacious trio advance through the tower's inner workings, they're progressively approaching to their coveted destination; the wedding itself. As time flies by, the sounds of bells gradually resound throughout the ostensibly decrepit domicile; this forces them to quicken their efforts.

"_**Fuck**_, they're _starting_ the _**wedding**_; move your _lazy __**asses **__**damn**__ it_!" Blue barks loudly, asserting some form of ridiculous authority; in a kind of useful exertion.

Despite the crude wording, the team makes a mad dash for the matrimonial event.

"_Next time_; use _**less**_ _swearing_ and _**better**__ grammar_, _**dunderhead**_!" The clever purple hero comments arguably well, knowing it's just going to set his hyperactive bud over the deep end.

But, let that go on its own accord; as they near the special place where the supposed holy vows are taken.

"Do you, _Lord __**Vaati**__ the 1__st_; take _this __**woman**_ as your _**lawfully wedded wife**_?" The sermon's voice rings through the ceremony hall.

"I _do_…" The vile sorcerer charmingly answers, winking at his soon to be wife; who giggles sweetly under her elegant veil.

"Good and _do you_; _Princess __**Emerald**__ of the __**Wind Kingdom**_, take _this __**man**_ to be your _**lawfully wedded husband**_?" The good father questions the fair maiden.

"I…" Before she could finish that reply, the heroes burst in abruptly; interrupting the event.

"_**Don't**_ _do it_, he's _**using**_ you!" Red exclaims in his childishly cute voice.

"_What_…?" Emerald asks curiously, not realizing he's telling the truth.

"_**Lies**_ darling, he's _telling_ _**lies**_!" Vaati glares hatefully at them.

"_**No**_, we're _telling_ the _**truth**_; that _**fucking bastard's**_ after _**one thing**_. He _wants_ to _**fuck**_ you and then, _**take over your homeland**_!" Blue somehow makes a good starting argument, even though usually he's really horrible at things like this; especially when it involves smart asses like the rather cold wizard.

"Is this _**true**_, you're _using_ _**me**_ to _take over_ the _**kingdom**_?" The gentle bride inquires worryingly to her husband to be.

"No, I _**love**_ you; for _**only you**_. _These __**ignorant**__ souls_ are _**obviously**_ trying to _ruin_ _**our love**_; _**this**_ is _the __**reason**_ why I _**personally**_ _took __**you**__ here_, so _**no one**_ could _**interfere**_ with _**us**_!" The deceitful groom lies as if he's telling the truth.

Her evergreen eyes light up a little, portraying the typical ditzy damsel stereotype as she says, "_Oh __**really**_?"

Vio attempts to speak the truth, "**No** _he's not_, _**your highness**_; think about _everything_ that has _happened_. Why would your…_**lover**_, _**marry**_ you _**without**_ the _**consent**_ of _your __**loving**__ father_; who's _practically __**miserable**_ and _**worried**__ sick_." He makes the now distressed princess feel a bit guilty.

She tries to think it over, "Well…I _**love**_ him…but, if Father's _**that worried**_…then…?" The poor dear can't decide on which side, she breaks down and starts sniffling.

"Also, why _would_ your _**lover**_; _**wouldn't**_ want _**anyone**_ to _**see**_ this? Isn't a wedding supposed to be _**a happy event**_ which _everyone_ comes to see; including the _**family**_?" The purple hero goes on with his brilliant testimony.

"I…I…_**don't know**_." The miserable teen can't find the words to explain her beloved's actions.

She looks at the man beside her sadly, seeing his lips have turned into the most distasteful scowl; "Are you…_**what**_ you say _**you are**_? I _**have**_ to _know_…because, _**what**_ _those people_ _**say**_…_**makes sense**_…but, I _**don't**__ want_ to _**believe**_ it…So I _**ask**_ _again_; are you…_**telling**__ the __**truth**_?"

She hugs him suddenly, crying over his shoulder; "_**Please**_…tell _me_ the _**truth**_!" She sobs mournfully as Vaati denies her satisfaction, not willing to respond; only shocked to hear her say these things.

The regretful mage pushes her off gently, something not usual for someone like him to do; especially when he's feeling an unusual sense of remorse. "_**I love you**_…alas; I _**can't**_ be with _you_…"

He puts his hands on her shoulders gingerly. "_**Forgive**_ me…for _**what**_ I'm _about_ to _do_…" He casts Princess Emerald aside carefully to make sure she doesn't get in the way; he then immediately starts attacking the heroes; who are fortunately prepared as they take hand their weapons, heading off against the infamous madman.

Vaati sends lightning crashing down onto Vio, leaving the well read lad paralyzed temporary; making it easier for him to simply defeat him. Blue ravenously charges at him in a strong effort to end this quickly, angrily growling as the blade collides with a pale hand; blood leaks out of it. "Such _**foolishness**_, this shall be the _**least difficult**_ thing I had to do in the _**longest time**_." The sorcerer bitterly retorts as he flings the hot head away with what seems to be a shadowy tentacle.

Not realizing that Red has taken advantage, the sensation of cold metal has reached the back of his slim neck; he instantly warps before the sword could sink any deeper than an inch. "Oh _**hell no**_, you'll _**pay**_ _dearly_ for _**this**_; I'll _**make**_ _sure of it_!" He hatefully bellows within the wind, causing gusts to pick up; blowing things out of place.

The young hero keeps on his toes, glancing in all directions in chilling anticipation; deliberately waiting for his opponent to strike him.

While this goes on, Emerald watches with mournful eyes; "_**Why**_…?" All she can say now is, "_**Why**_…?"

The utterly shaken maiden shivers as the freezing air gets even colder, never letting her ever emerald eyes leave the sight of the horrendous match; wishing that everything would be all good.


	28. Big BrotherI Love you

Chapter 28: Big Brother…I Love you

Red has been forced to face Vaati alone due to the horrid wind having subdued his companions earlier on, though he's not doing a good job in damaging the damn bastard; at least he's still willing to fight.

The young hero beckons noisily, just remains very still; as if trying to predict where his slippery foe is about to strike next, "_**Come**_ _**out**_, so I can _see_ your _**ugly face**_; _**sorcerer**_!"

The vile mage spitefully comments, "Well, _didn't_ expect _**the little brat**_ to have _**balls**_; you _**fucking**_ _asked_ for _it_!" The cruel wind slashes at the small brave lad, continually assaulting him without any hesitation; taking sadistic pleasure as he progressively attacks his tiny adversary.

"_**Damn**_ it, he's not _showing_ himself; _**always**_ with _the wind_ _**this guy**_!" Red mentally cusses out, standing his ground as he endures the barrage of painful air slashes; hoping that his unseen enemy would have the balls to show himself soon.

As the brutal yet somewhat annoying battle rages, Princess Emerald attempts to get herself up and off the cold cobblestone floor; she grasps a nearby banner for support. "_**Why**_…_would_ he do _**this**_…?" The thoughts of all this, disturb her a little; the very sight of harsh reality frightens the poor thing. Her evergreen eyes watch fearfully, observing how her so called soul mate is really a heartless monster; noticing how the gales reluctantly obey his orders to harm another living creature.

She listens to the agonizing sounds of the manipulated gust, "_It __**hurts**__, it __**hurts**__ so __**much**__… we __**don't**__ want to __**harm**__ him_…_The_ _**madman**_ _is __**hurting**__ us_…"

She decides not to be a usual stand by chick that waits until the very end, the fair maiden rushes to into the one sided match; "_**Stop**_ this _**madness**_, you're _**hurting**_ the _**winds**_! _They __**don't**__ like __**harming**__ others_!" She blocks the attacks with her own magic, deflecting the howling air's movement away from her and Red; "_**Please**_…I'm _begging_ you, _**stop**_ _before_ it's _**too late**_; _this_ is _taking_ things _**too far**_!"

The wind mage gingerly ceases with his assault for mere moments, "_**Princess**_, please _move_ or I'll be _forced_ to take _**drastic measures**_…" His bloody crimson eyes glare piercingly upon the defiance of his precious captive, as she instinctively resists him by refusing to move at all.

"_**No**_, if you _**keep**_ on _doing_ _**this**_; I _**shan't**_ _step __aside_ until you _stop_ _**this**_!" She maintains her position with little worry, hoping this will resolve peacefully; she ironically fails to realize that he's already charging up an electrifying orb of magic.

"You _leave_ me with _no choice_ _**my darling**_, so be it, _**TO STONE WITH YOU**_!" He aims for her highness with his dreadful spell, she braces herself defensively; only for it to be swiftly deflected by something. "What _sorcery_ is _this_, my stoning spell _**never**_ misses; _**EVER**_!" Vaati frantically charges up another spell, "_This_ one _**won't**_ _miss_, dear princess; I'll _**assure**_ you of _**that**_!" He again, tries to turn her to stone with the same method; only to fail not only once but twice now.

"_Oh __**sorcerer of winds**__, you've made a __**tragic**__ mistake; __**attempting to**__**harm**__**my little sister**__…_" Lyric's voice bitterly howls in the wind, accompanied by the song of his ocarina.

"Big brother; _is __**that**__ you_, _**where**__ are you_?" The young maiden searches for any physical signs of her brother. "_**Yes**__, it is I; Lyric… __**Oh dear sister**__, I __**plead**__ you; __**please**__ make yourself __**scarce**__…_" The strange nomad's voice echoes endlessly.

"But big brother, _I __**can't**__ just leave_; _**not now since**_ _**you're here**_!" The kind noble proceeds to glance around aimlessly, praying to goddesses to get a glimpse; even if it's a small one. She's instantly moved out of the way of another attack,

"_Emerald __**watch**__ out!_" The traveling young man rescues her in the nick of time; he whisks her to the safety of the young boy in red. "_Oh __**young hero**__ of __**red**__, please __**watch**__ over __**her**__; I __**besiege**__ you __**once more**__…_" He carefully puts his dear sister in the care of Red; he turns his undivided attention to Vaati, whose summoning mini tornadoes.

The crazy wizard points out coldly before sending his tornadoes out, "_**Interfering**_ will _cost_ you _**gravely**_, _once_ I _do_ _away_ with _you_; the fair Emerald _**shall be mine**_!" He chuckles evilly as he unleashes his spiraling twisters.

The silent male dodges them with strangely good accuracy, he pulls on a feathery bow and arrow; shooting his magical opponent. The madman mage warps to avoid being shot at, only twice he's hit; first one hits an leg and the other hits his left shoulder. He sneers at the mute man bitterly, "I see you're _somewhat good_, but _playtime_ is _over_; _**TAKE THIS**_!" He charges up for an attack, electricity surging through his hands; his power progressively increasing.

Lyric takes the opportunity to circle back behind his flamboyant foe; he readies his aim and swiftly pulls it off as his arrows manage to hit their mark, the back of the maniacal magician.

"_**Damn**_, that was _way too __**cliché**_; even for _this fanfic_…" Red silently thinks to himself while attempting to get her highness to safety along with dragging both his defeated brothers, which in most respects; is pretty damn hard for someone his size to do.

But, he's doing it anyways; despite he's not noticing he's being targeted by the wind mage. A ball of pure electricity flies toward the fleeing group, it's blocked by something; or should we someone.

Emerald shrieks in horror, "_**BIG BROTHER!**_" Who lies before her, it's her dear older sibling; who just saved her for a third time today. "Big brother, _are you ok_? Answer me, _oh please_; _**tell me you're ok**_!" She rushes to him, not caring about anything else; only that he's fine. Though he's seemingly down for the count, by most standards of people blocking a freaking electrical ball with their own bodies; he's pretty much fits the description of a guy on the verge of dying. She kneels beside him and takes him into her frail arms, gazing upon his once open eyes; "Oh _big brother_…_**why did you do that**_?" The fair maiden starts to cry a little, small tears form in her sorrowful emerald eyes; "_**Why**_…? Oh why, _**the first time**_ I _finally_ get to _see_ you since _**four years ago**_… now; _you're_…" She can't even say it, a hand strokes her face gently; Lyric weakly smiles. "_Lyric_…?" She stares at him straight on, with a surprised expression. He nods quietly, reassuring her a bit before; taking his ocarina's mouth piece up to his lips.

He starts to play a rather melancholy tune, his voice is heard through the wind's whistling along with the instrument; "_**Emerald**__…my __**precious**__ little sister, your __**kindness**__ for __**all**__ is so __**rare**__ these days; it's __**something **__**special**__ that __**no one**__ I've seen in __**the longest time**__ have in __**their possession**_…" The meaningful melody echoes endlessly, his voice continuing on.

"_For __**what**__ seems __**like**__ an __**eternity**__, __**I haven't seen you**__… __**Forgive**__ me for __**leaving**__ all those __**years**__ ago, __**destiny**__ finally __**caught up**__ with me… I had to __**obey the call**__, __**beloved little sister**_…" His jadish green eyes watch her pale face with bittersweet remorse, as she sheds some tear. Vaati's about to make his move only to be deflected by Red and a shield he found nearby. The two duke it out as the silently speaking musician plays for his kind sibling.

The worrisome princess speaks up, "I _**know**_… But, _**why**_ _did_ _you_…_**protect me**_?" She asks, regretting the fact; that she got herself into trouble and someone else got hurt.

"_**Protecting you**_… _My only __**true**__ desire is to see __**you**__**smile**__, to see __**the person**__ I __**knew**__ when __**we**__ were __**younger**__; to see you __**smile happily**_…"

They carry on their emotional scene as the fighting between good evil rages on, with the little hero deflecting the barrage of attacks.

Lyric winces in pain before continuing playing his ocarina, "_As __**time**__ passes by __**so fast**__, I __**hardly**__ can __**keep up**__ with it __**all**__; one thing __**never**__**changes**__ though… I __**love**__ you…_"

Emerald returns his words with a tender smile, "_**I've always loved you**_…" She watches her big brother as he slowly stops playing his song, his jadish hazel eyes gradually close; drifting off to perhaps a paradise in dreamland. "_Oh big __**brother**_…" she murmurs under her breath lowly before turning her attention to the battle at hand, seeing that the little hero needs help due to the fact; he's been disarmed. Maybe she should go and help him, like an awesome person; also she should totally kick her now ex boyfriend in the pale ass. She shouts aggressively, "_**Hey, Vaati**_!"

The now really ticked off maiden gets the attention of the madman mage, who answers with a 'what the fuck' face; "What is it, oh _**beautiful bride**_ of _**mine**_?"

She glares at him with great distaste, "Consider 'us', _**over**_ and _**TAKE THIS**_ as _**my parting gift**_!" She suddenly creates a mini hurricane which entraps Vaati and blows him far away, hopefully never to be seen again until perhaps the epilogue; who would've thought that the princess could save herself and be so bad-ass with breaking up at the same time?

She puffs her cheeks a little cutely, "_**That jerk**_ wasn't my _type_ _**anyways**_~"

She giggles it off, then notices how everyone has been fucked up from the whole thing; "_**Better**__ fix this_ _**before**_ _anything else happens_; _**healer magic go**_!" Princess Emerald does what you'd basically call an 'rpg mage's healing spell', thus somehow; everyone has been magically fully healed.

After several minutes of everyone waking up, most of the group heads back for the Wind Kingdom's Palace; all except for Lyric who has once again vanished without a trace.

Finally, the trio manages to bring Emerald home safe and sound…

"_**EMERALD**_; _**I MISSED**__**YOU**_ _**MY LITTLE GIRL**_; _**WAAAAH**_!" King Auria immediately glomps his sweet daughter, cuddling her severely; just so damn overjoyed that she's safe and sound once more in his arms. "I was _**SO WORRIED**_ about you, _**I COULDN'T SLEEP FOR DAYS**_; _seriously_…_**I couldn't**_…" He yawns loudly before proceeding to smother the fuck out of his precious child, who's starting to choke a little; with a slight blush as well. "Anyways, I'm SO HAPPY that you're HOME!" He laughs like an idiot, Phil makes a dirty comment; irking both his highness and Claude.

"Phil, _**the princess**_ hasn't been home for _**even a minute**_ and you _**start off**_ with _**THAT**_!" The black hair guard lunges at his apparently sober companion.

"Oh, just like always~" her highness shyly giggles before gasping for air, "Father…_please let go_…I can't _**BREATHE**_!"

The overbearing parent shakes his head defiantly, "_**NO WAY**_, not after _the scare_ that _**pervert**_ gave me of _never seeing you again_; _**I LOVE YOU**_!~" He continues his seemingly endless shower of snuggling his cute offspring.

With all this happening, no one notices Lyric; who's watching them with a small smile. He thinks to himself contently, "_I'm on a __**journey**__ that's dangerous, __**don't worry**__ though; I'll be back…__**someday**__. Then we can be a __**family**__ again_…"

With that he vanishes along with the wind.


	29. Seek the Truth

Chapter 29: Seek the Truth

Meanwhile, within the Dragon Kingdom's palace; "_**I must find**_ _**that book**_…" Kaitos silently murmurs as he sneaks past his fellow guards, avoiding any unnecessary confrontation; hoping to retrieve something within his master's boudoir.

"_**Anything**_ to _**help**_ Matilda and Rose to _escape_, even if means _**betraying my prince**_…" The opal dragon sidles a little in attempt of eluding one of his own species; after waiting a bit, he's on the move again. He sneaks pass though all the security, progressively making his way to Prince Len's master bedroom; he ignores the subtle hints of guilt in his gut.

"After _**what**_ his highness _**did**_, I _**can't**_ _forgive_ him…" Slyly slipping through the protective sections of the massive wing, he somehow manages to find what's he's been looking for; the master's sleeping quarters.

Before entering, he listens in behind a secluded corner; he hears Len's voice.

"Ah, soon _**all**_ of _**the pieces**_ shall be in _**place**_; _pity_ that _knight_ in _**red's**_ coming _**this way**_. Rowling…_**gather**_ _some_ of the _**other dragons**_ and make a _**barricade**_ at the _**main pass**_, that _little whelp_ and _his ridiculous companions_ _**mustn't**_ be _**able**_ to get here _**before**_ the wedding. It'll be a _**disaster**_ if they _managed_ to _get here_ before _**it's finished**_."

Rowling's voice answers respectfully, "Yes master, _**consider it done**_."

The pale reptile mutters hatefully as he observes them leaving, apparently leaving the room wide open; with no one around.

"It's _too_ easy, _**very suspicious**_; though I _haven't_ the _**time**_ to _think_ about _such __**risks**_…" He murmurs lowly before carefully entering into said place, praying to goddesses he doesn't get caught; thankfully it seems safe to go in.

Kaitos searches thoroughly, trying extremely hard not to disturb certain things in this particular room; "_**Where**_ could _it_ be?" He wonders in slight worry, checking near the elegant nightstands beside a wonderful canopy bed; not having much luck in finding what he seeks so desperately. He looks high in the bookshelves then glances below onto the finely carpeted floor, yet it's not there; the mildly big lizard facepalms himself with a soft groan of discontent. He spends a few minutes more; seeking what could well break the spell off of the girl, who he worries for.

As he begins to doubt it's really here, his scaly elbow bumps into something on the writing desk; a small navy blue book with a really elaborate design. "Oh goddesses, _**I've found it**_!" His mind cheerfully rejoices as he promptly picks up the coveted journal, he tucks it away safely into his right underarm; before making a mad dash out of there. The pale dragon flees endlessly into the darkness of the corridor, only dimly glowing candles light the way; to Princess Rose's sleeping quarters.

On the way though, he bumps into one of the other guards on the night shift. This dragon is particularly smaller than the rest with light mauve scales. "Oh Syria, I _**didn't**_ mean to; it's just _I've_…"

Kaitos tries to explain himself when Syria replies with a simple gaze from her light scarlet eyes, "If _you're_ in a _**rush**_ then, _who am I_ to _**stop**_ you; _besides_ I got to _**complete**_ _**this route**_ or I'm _**never**_ going to get _any sleep_…" She lets out a small yawn before just walking around him, ignoring anything else that may come her way; all for the sake of completing her route. The emerald eyed creature breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that he hasn't been caught yet; thus he proceeds down the seemingly endless hallway.

After a while, he manages to find the right door; though he finds that it's been locked for the night. He takes the book, which contains the truth; from under his arm and nonchalantly slides it under.

He notices a shadow at the door, small hands pull the book into the other side of the room; "_**Thank you**_ for _doing __**this**_, but _you __**have**__ to go_…_**now**_…" Rose's voice softly speaks through the wooden door.

With that being spoken, Kaitos leaves the scene; most likely returning to his post so no one can suspect him of not doing his job.

In the privacy of her room, the petite princess cradles the very journal; knowing that it's a lofty risk to take in doing this. "But, I _won't_ allow this _**madness**_ to _continue_; Matilda _has_ to _**know**_…" She goes to her surprisingly comfortable bed, after effortlessly lights a candle; she opens the personal diary of the madman prince. "_Here_ are _entries 12 _through_ 14_ from _last time_…"

She murmurs quietly then gasps slightly in turning a page after the previous entry, "_**He**_ must've _written_ in it _recently_…" Rose begins to read it, making sure no one else can see it.

Her childish light red eyes scan the newly made entry; "_Entry 15: The __**wedding's**__ taking place __**soon**__, the __**preparations**__ are almost __**complete**__; all I __**need**__ now…is my __**sacrifice**__. Once the ceremony __**ends**__, __**Matilda**__ shall be __**dead**__…_" The young maiden glares with tiny tears forming in her already moist eyes. "_**Only**__ then, I'll have __**the power**__; which nearly __**all**__ have thought __**impossible**__ to __**acquire**__. __**This power**__ is said to…give __**whoever**__ possesses __**it**__; __**immortality**__. A __**gift**__ normally belonging to __**the bearers of the goddesses blessings**__, has __**fallen**__ right upon my lap; in the __**form**__ of __**a pitiful girl**__…_"

Her light scarlet eyes widen in horror, the thought of an immortal Len; it's unspeakable horrible. She thinks to herself before continuing to invade the prince's private thoughts, "_**What a monster**_, I knew he was _abusive_; but _this_ is _**pure evil**_. _Absolutely __**evil**_, no one _deserves_ _**death**_ for _having_ _**something**_ the _**other**__ desires_ so; it's _**downright evil**_!"

She pounds her pillow to relieve herself of some frustration, tears trail of her puffy rosy cheeks. After a minute of that, she returns to reading the rest of the page; "_**No **__**wonder**__ Zelda the 10__th__ wanted her __**gone**__, she __**couldn't**__ stand the __**thought**__ of __**a mere shadow**__; __**living**__ on __**longer**__ than __**her**__. Oh the __**irony**__, well; __**enough**__ about __**that**__. Let's __**talk**__ about __**Rose**__, she's so __**adorable**__; it's like she's a __**little flowery bud**__. If I __**could**__, I'd __**give**__ her the __**whole world**__; that might __**happen**__ if __**everything**__ goes __**accordingly**__…_"

The captive bride to be finishes it, with a look of a both horror and sorrow; "How could he…**THAT BASTARD**!" She then sheiks angrily, possibly disturbing the peace of the whole palace; almost as bad as Sapphire's temper at its lowest level. "**THIS IS MADNESS, **_**ABSOLUTE MADNESS**_!"

She unknowingly causes someone to check up on her, a knock resounds from the door; "_Princess_…are you _**alright**_?" Matilda's mundane voice quietly speaks from the other side of the door. "I heard…**_really loud screaming_**…is there…_something **wrong**_**…?"** The shy maid asks in her usual emotionless voice, with only a hint of worry.

"I'm _fine_, just had a…_**BAD DREAM**_; yes, _a very bad dream_…" The childish noble fibs a little, to avoid being caught red-handed.

"I'm…_**coming**__ in_…just to _make __**sure**_…you're _really_ _**ok**_…" The mundane looking servant unlocks the door, enters in without noticing much; since Rose just blew out the candle and stashed the journal under her fluffy pillow.

"It's so _**dark**_…better _**light**_ a candle…" Len's loyal puppet lights her own, brightening the nearly blacked out room. "_Better_…" She murmurs lowly. "_**Now**__ then_…" Her shadowy red eyes scan their surroundings, gradually adjusting themselves; "_Nothing __**strange**__ here_…" She turns her seemingly lifeless gaze upon the small teen, who's still in her bed. She inquires curiously as she sits down on the soft surface of the plush covers, "The _dream…what_ was…**_it_ **about…?"

Her master's soon to be queen replies with a gulp, "Well, it was…_**a big monster**_! _**A really big monster**_, who _likes_ to _**eat**_ little children; _**it was really scary**_!"

Matilda blankly stares for a second or two before saying, "You're _**lying**_…I can see… _the __**guilt**_…in _your eyes_…"

She stares suspiciously, noticing something about the pillow; a small yet somewhat easy to spot corner of navy blue. "_**What**_ is _that_…?"

She wonders a little, without warning she then; lifts the pillow to find her master's personal property under it.

She gasps out of character, "Are you…_**nuts**_, _**this**_ is _**Prince Len's journal**_; this is _extremely secret_! You _could_ get…_**killed**__ over this_! Hasn't _anyone_…ever _told_ you…_**never to touch**_…_**certain things**_…? Because _that_ would…_**heavily**_ apply to…_this moment_!"

The usually quiet maid flips out without making much noise, while Princess Rose tries to reason with her; "_**Listen**_, I _know_ it _looks_ like I did _**something**__ bad_; but you _**should**_ seriously _look_ into _**that thing**_."

This only freaks out the poor dear more, "No, _that_ would…_only_ _**add**_…_**insult to injury**_! _Besides_, I _**can't**_…_I've __**given**__ my word_…to _never_ _**betray**_ _him_…_**reading**_ this; would _**betray**_ his _trust_…" Matilda slightly glares in a sad kind of way.

"You _need_…_**nay**_, you _must_ see _**what's**_ _inside_; I've been _**telling the truth**_ the _**whole time**_. I _**dare**_ you, _**everything**_ I've been _saying_; is _**truthfully**_ written in _**that**__ log_!" Her rowdy highness rebuttals with slight concern and aggression, "If you _**don't**_ _believe_ that _**Len's using you**_, then you'll find _**the proof**_ in _there_; regardless of _how much_ _**you think it's a lie**_…" She gazes upon her highly discontent company with a rather adult expression, which is very unusual for the tiny princess; in seriousness though it makes sense.

"_Stop it_…I _**won't**_…it's _**not**_ worth it, _**master**_ shall be…_**severely upset**_ if…he _finds_ out…" Matilda defies her with much distaste for this, ironic scene with the evidence; that could shed some light on her whole ordeal. "Also, it's…_**wrong**_ to _peek_…at someone's _**personal**_…_**belongings**_…" She sighs tiresomely, rubbing her head a little.

Rose then gets a ridiculously weird idea, though it may seem strange of her to do this; "Does the _name_…_**Zelda**_, mean _anything_ to _**you**_?" She questions with a cute glint in her eye, perhaps knowing it may strike a nerve with the maid; for she was once the target of that hateful hylain.

Matilda's eyes widen in fear, "_**Zelda**_…"

A memory instantly flashes before her eyes; a mirror reflects a beautifully vain lady who mocking smiles, "_Ah, we may __**share**__ the __**same**__ life but; I'm the __**princess**__ and you're the __**reflection**__! __**Answer**__ me __**this**__, who __**could**__ ever __**love**__ a __**creature**__ like __**yourself**__; oh__** pitiful **__shadow…_" It's gone, as quickly it came; it quickly disappears. The frightened servant shivers fearfully, "_**That girl**_, _who_…was _she_…?" She doesn't realize that her pale hands are cringing uncontrollably, that sudden recollection; has put her in a state of unfaltering shock.

"_**Are**_ _you __**ok**__, you're __**shivering**_…?" She hears her master's captive asking out of worry and concern. "I'm _**sorry**_ for _**asking**_, it's _just_ that; I'm _deeply __**concerned**_…_**Matilda**_?"

The young maiden's concerns don't reach her still quivering acquaintance, who mutters softly under her shallow breathe; "_A __**shadow**__…can't be __**loved**__…no matter how…__**badly**__ they…__**wish**__ to __**be**__…_"

Matilda repeats these words, with no true reason of why; ignoring her mistress to be as she keeps uttering them. "_A __**shadow**__ can't…be __**loved**__ no matter…how __**badly**__ they…__**wish**__ to __**be**_…" She continues this strange trance of fearfulness, not caring if anyone sees her like this; only focusing on saying this.

Before long, a pair of dainty arms wrap around her comfortingly; "_There there_, it'll be _**fine**_; _shush_…" The somewhat inquisitive blonde cuddles her plain yet frightful anxious associate, gently rocking her in place; in hopes to calm her down. "_All_ I _**ask**_ of _**you**_ is to _**read**_ that _**book's entries**_, Len's been _**lying**_; _see_ for _**yourself**_…I _**beg**_ you." She whispers solemnly into the silent servant's ear.

Finally after a long foreboding silence, Matilda murmurs mournfully; "I…_**can't**_…" She then shakes Princess Rose off, heads for the door promptly; with the small navy blue dairy in her hands.

"_**Goodnight**_…" She bleakly murmurs before closing the door behind her, locking it with the same heart shaped key as before; then she flees to her own quarters.

The tiresome person enters in with heavy footsteps, feeling a bit nervous; for she still possesses the very thing that's haunting her mind. "_I must…__**return**__ it_…" She worryingly thinks to herself while placing said piece of hand written literature on a nearby desk, having not true desire to gaze into it; her loyalty is too great.

The weight of all this stress, causes her to simply collapse onto her not-so comfy bed; attempting to relieve herself by falling asleep. Her pale crimson eyes slowly close, as she begins to drift off into the darkness of her own mind; with her master's secretive book being the last thing that she sees before completely succumbing to tempting slumber.

As she sleeps, an image appears in her head; a young girl holding a bright red apple. The dream progresses as the young girl quickly grows up to around the same age as Matilda, with the apple slowly rotting away in the process.

She looks slightly like the maid in question but strangely different, she murmurs something as she begins to melt into a mysterious darkness; "_**Seek**__ the __**truth**__…seek __**it**__ before it's too __**late**__…you'll __**rot**__ away like the __**fruit**__…if you __**don't**__._" Suddenly, the girl's gone; there's only the pitch black scenery now.

A voice lingers in vast shadowy place; "_Oh __**Matilda**__…you've been __**deceived**__…within the __**pages**__…__**tells**__ the __**story**__…of how __**everything**__…was __**taken**__ and __**destroyed**__…__**seek**__ the __**truth**__ within __**these pages**_…" After that, it completely fades; the restless maid wakes up in a cold sweat.

Her eyes automatically lock onto the precious dairy, with both fearful regret and a newly born desire; "_**Seek**__…the __**truth**_?"

She hesitates a little as she reaches for it, understanding how she's basically renouncing her word to his majesty; the prince. "If I _**do**_…_this_ _**deed**_…I can…_never_ _**forgive**_…myself for…_**this**_ is an _act_…of _**absolute treason**_…"

She contemplates upon these thoughts, something else stirs inside her; a sense of incurable curiosity that now overpowers these loyalties.

There's no turning back now, as she picks up the once hidden secret; the restless emotions of both guilt yet wonder run endlessly through her diminutive mind. Opening it, a tale of conspiracy unfolds before her; she begins to read. After a few minutes, she finishes the first entry with a strange quandary; "_**Zelda**_…?"

She briefly recollects the same horrid person, fearfully shuttering at how that person long to end her; to murder her.

The snooping servant shakes off her anxiety towards that girl for now, proceeding to further penetrate the forbidden pages; learning everything that has gone on prior to the present. The second part divulges her previous home and family, which makes her shed a tear; receiving another image. The man who has been appearing in her thoughts, was indeed; her father. The young lad from a previous vision days earlier, was her brother; "What…_**happened**_…?" She questions with deep yearning, no long holding back; she reads the last two entries.

After that, Matilda stares in both horror and sadness; "_Why…why…__**master**__…why_…?"

Finally, after the longest time; the long forgotten memory of that day reveals itself. The events that occurred during said day flood her consciousness, scenes full of bloodshed and loss brutally come to mind; a kingdom has fallen.

"_**The princess**_…she's been…_**speaking**_ of the…_**truth**_! Prince Len…is _truly_…a _**gluttonous beast**_…" She cries for the first time, salty dewdrops trail off her moist eyes; dripping onto the personal parchments.

At long last, it's covered up no more; the truth has been released.


	30. Blackthorne Barricades

Chapter 30: Blackthorn Barricades

Red ,Vio and Blue; have reached the base of the Dragon Kingdom's mountainous entry pass due to King Auria and Princess Emerald having sent there through a warping tornado spell. "Ok, _this_ is _**it**_; _**we**__ go in_ and _**save**_ _that girl_…" The small main character firmly states the primary objective, his light scarlet eyes gaze upon the fearsome palace on top of this treacherous mountain range; his intentions belie within that horrible place.

For like the fourth time in this fic, Vio pulls out his handy mini atlas/info guide; "The Dragon Kingdom's _**infamous**_ for its _**strong**_ _defenses_, _**massive**_ _offenses_; as well as the _**dragons**_ here are _**able**_ to _**smash**_ the _**fuck**_ out of _**anything**_. Also, this _particular_ route is _referred_ to as; _**Blackthorn Valley**_; due to the _coloration_ and _shape_ of _**certain parts**_ of this place _**resembling**_ _ebony thorns_…" The smartest out of the trio quickly puts his book away, so it doesn't get in the way.

Blue smirks with much confidence, "_This_ is going to be _**easy**_, there _isn't_ a _**fucking**_ _monster_ _**alive**_ we _**can't**_ _defeat_; _**BRING IT ON**_!" He cracks his bony knuckles, ready to take on anything and everything before him; clueless yet eager to have a go at this. "_Right_ then, _guys_; _**let's do this**_!" The smallest hero leads his team into the dangerous trail.

As they head upwards, Rowling from afar observes them along with many fellow comrades; "_**Squad 1**_, _prepare_ to _engage_ _**plan A**_; _**NOW**_!" The ebony dragon orders a small group of dragons to go; they fly overhead to their targets, immediately dive bombing them. Already having to confront some enemies, the valiant threesome bravely attacks the fowl beasts; slashing with finely sharp blades. Slash, cling-clang; a few of the many sounds of fighting that blare mightily in the smoggy air as the young lad in red and co savagely assault their predators. One by one, these small miserable beasts fall prey to the silvery blades; becoming corpses instantly as soon as fatalities occur. Within minutes, squad 1 has been entirely wiped out; thus allow the courageous protagonists to forge onward to the fortress where their goal resides at the moment.

"_Quickly_, _**Squad 2**_; _**ready**_ the _rock slide_…_**NOW**_!" The blue eyed captain orders his underlings fiercely, causing them to hastily position themselves near some massive boulders; waiting for them to come so they may crush them brutally.

Within seconds, giant rocks begin to fall; "Oh my _**fucking**_ goddesses, _**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES DAMN IT**_!" Blue manages to hustle both of his co-workers to safety while flipping out like an asshole. "_**MOVE IT**_, we'll be _crushed_ like _freaking ants_ if _**we don't FUCKING MOVE IT**_!" His continual cussing is rude, alas though; he's right and the other two keep on fleeing from the colossal metamorphic stones which seem to be chasing them.

After several minutes of unflattering swearing and fleeing in terror, the small troupe finds a small crevice to squeeze themselves into; avoiding these boulders safely as they go by.

"How _**long**_ are we _going_ to be _here_, it's _**counterproductive**_ to _stay_ in _one spot_; Blue!" Vio pessimistically comments, with some good logic in the background of it; he can't stand tight spaces for too long.

"As long as _**those fucking rocks**_ are _**rolling**_, we're _**staying**_!" The highly irritable hero points out, knowing there's still some big ones rolling on. As they wait out the harsh rock-falls' continuous rampage, Red thinks about that girl; the one he's trying to rescue.

"_Don't __**worry**__; we're __**coming**__, just sit tight_…" He looks up from where he's sitting, gazing up the tiny crevice above; that lets in little light from the surface. His scarlet eyes keep on staring skyward, in deep wonder; how is that girl doing he wonders so.

As that is occurring, back at the palace; the final touches are being made. Len already ordering many of his reptilian servants to get things ready; is a tad tired, he hasn't realized that his plan's on the verge of going south.

Matilda glares coldly from afar with still lifeless crimson eyes, tending to her duties in painful silence; just waiting to freaking punch the son of the bitch in the face. "_He…__**lied**__…for __**all**__ this __**time**__…he __**lied**_…" These words echo restlessly without stopping in her disoriented mind, she keeps quiet though; not wanting anyone to know yet.

"_I…__**must**__…do…__**something**__, there's __**no way**__…I'm letting…that __**bastard**__…get __**away**__ with __**this**__…_" She plots to herself as she sets the table wear neatly, careful in all she does as always; despite her new outlook on her so-called master.

"_It __**has**__…to be __**something**__…__**something**__ really __**important**__…_" Finishing up her task with the table, she heads for the princess's boudoir; "_**First**__, I have…__**tell**__ her highness…about __**everything**_…" The shy maid makes her way, avoiding the path of the others at work; only to have her path be blocked by her master's hand yanking her.

"Matilda, you've _**much more work**_ to do; get to it!" The prince simply chuckles as he shoves her off, only to get a brutal and well deserving slap to the face and then kicks him in the high and mighty balls; "_**AH**_, _**THE PAIN**_!" He curses loudly as he falls to the floor hissing in harsh pain, allowing his now rebellious servant to frantically flee into her destination; locking the door once she's inside.

"Rose…!" She calls out with a slightly freaked expression.

"Matilda, are you _**ok**_?" Princess Rose asks curiously.

"Yes… you were _**right**_! Len's…_a __**fucking**__ asshole_!"

Her highness gasps in surprise when her usually silent companion swears out loud.

"You…were _telling_ the _**truth**_…I saw _**what**_ was _**written**_…we _**need**_ to _**escape**_…_**NOW**_!" She grabs the young maiden's hand, leads her to a wall with a small picture; tilts it slightly to activate a hidden door way on the floor.

"_**Follow**__ me_…**quickly**!" Matilda then drags her currently befuddled company hastily, knowing very well that Len's probably going to be fucking pissed; she runs down the long passage quickly. Their heels click frantically against the moist cobblestone floor, echoing noisily without rest; as they flee in desperate yet silent anxiety.

"So, you _**believe**_ me _**now**_!" Rose questions as she tries to keep up with the fast pace, slightly tripping on her petite high heels.

"_**Yes**_…!" Her seemingly nervous comrade answers with a slight squeak, not caring for anything else but; just getting the hell out of here before that damn dragon prince finds out.

By this time of course is already too late, for the abusive prince has managed to get the bedroom door opened; thus discovering both his precious bride and defiant vassal have gone. He bellows furiously at his men, "_**Guards, search every nook and cranny**_; **MY BRIDE HAS ESCAPED WITH A HEIDIOUS TRAITOR!**"

His eyes narrow to slits within his burning aggression, hissing bitterly like some sort of beast; "When I get _**my fucking hands**_ on _**that little wretched raven**_, she'll be _**dead**_ as a _**doornail**_; she can be _assured_ of _**THAT**_!" His nasty highness rants and raves, literally breathing fire; thus burning one of the decorations down to a smoldering pile of ash.

Deeper in the secret pathway, Matilda unconsciously pulls Rose as she leads the princess through here, allowing both adrenalin and anxiety to take over; forcing her to dash for dear life. She turns her head back to her highness, whose barely keeping up with her; damn heels. "I _feel_…so _**guilty**_…for _**what**_ you had to go _**through**_…_for the last few __**months**_…" The somewhat emotional wrecked maid admits as she continues to run as fast as her thin legs can. "You…are… _**the first person**_…that I've _met_…who _treated_ me…with such _**kindness**_…" She manages say while still working under great pressure; she smiles weakly for the first time in ages, just before turning her head toward the route.

Rose smiles back, thinking to herself; "She…has the _most_ _beautiful __**smile**_…"

Returning to Blackthorn Valley, the tenacious heroes have managed to get passed the falling boulders; they progressively head toward the dragon's den known as the Dragon Kingdom Palace. Red's pretty determined, as he fights his way through a bunch of mini dragons; that dare block his path. Vio and Blue back him up, swords clash against scaly flesh; blood splatters in vivid coloration.

From afar, Rowling desperately thinks; "_**Gentlemen**_, we must…_**dare**__ I say __**this**_; _**rid these impudent children**_ ourselves for _the sake_…of _**our prince and country's honor**_!" The ebony dragon lets out a horrid cry that sounds like, a thousand violins playing in an absolutely chaotic capriccio; signaling the start of the final stage in this game of barricades. With that frightful declaration, the winged reptiles strike once the heroes have cleared their trail once again; easily taking one down with one of their mighty tails. That one happens to be Vio, who's knocked unconscious by the sudden event; this starts an all out blood bath.

Blue aggressively bashes the fuck out of a viridian beast, "_**YOU BASTARDS**_!" He thrashes without ceasing, his vicious foe retaliates with hostile swipe of his powerful claws; attempting to hit the hot head.

All the while young Red faces multiple monsters; all licking their grizzly jowls in sheer hunger, desiring to only have the awfully delectable taste of human flesh. The little knight holds his ground once the odious monsters begin to lunge straight at him fiercely, he evades with little difficulty; only getting nicked a few times. He manages to stab one of them deeply in the chest, killing it instantly; arousing more ravenous bloodlust from its scaly brethren. He tries to keep up, getting wounded when another slashes at him; he winces in sheer agony as he slices the head off yet another one before attempting to retreat to a safer distance.

Alas though, the trio is surrounded by terrifying demons; whose teeth and ambitions are clearly bared right before them. Thankfully, Blue finishes off his fair share; which leads him to bashing the fuck out of the ones that have been pursuing the utterly weakened Red.

He hatefully shouts, "_**GET AWAY FROM HIM**_!" The highly temperamental teammate proceeds to make mince meat out of those lowly lackeys, unknowing of a furious Rowling drawing nearer with each minute; just waiting to finish off the little twerp.

Vio awakens to the vicious fight to the death, to see the vile black dragon about to commit unholy vengeance for his fallen men; he instantaneously springs into action while trying to forget the throbbing pain in his skull. With one swift movement, he whips out his bow and arrow; charging it a little before firing for dear life. It misses only to hit another dragon in between the eyes, which cause now steaming mad captain to turn his icy cold stare to the young man in violet; "_You'll_ be _the __**first **_to _**GO**_!" He roars monstrously as he breathes chilling ice, most likely to freeze his victim in seconds if it lands; fortunately the clever boy ducks prior to making a mad dash with his trusty weapon at hand.

"You're going _down_, _**one way or another**_; _**like every one of these beasts**_!" He remarks harshly as he releases a powerful onslaught of arrows, damaging Rowling a little; also killing the smaller minions in the bloody process.

"_Foolish archer_, you'll _**never**_ complete _**the goal**_ you _**seek**_; for _**my ice**_ shall turn you into a _**frozen statue**_." The ebony demon fires his icy breath once again, this time; creating a ghastly miniature blizzard which freezes much of the scenery around them.

Vio staggers along his path, continuing to launch arrows ceaselessly; his determination is quite admirable to say the least. "_**Ice**_ is _easily_ _**melted**_ by…_**FIRE**_!" He smirks as he switches tactics, swapping the normal arrows for fire arrow; which he shoots his pugnacious foe without a second thought. His aim is true, the flaming spears pierce intensely into the flesh of the mighty beast; singeing both the outer and inner layers of whatever body parts that hit.

Within a matter of minutes, Rowling is completely on fire; literally being cremated to his last breath.

By the time that happens, Matilda and Rose are still running for their lives in the hidden passage way; fearing goddesses know what. They take many sharp turns, the sounds of furious bellowing echo behind them; no doubt the whole palace's in an absolute uproar. The once loyal servant pants heavily, her breathing unable to stay level; knowing that she and her unlikely friend would most likely be killed if they dare stop to catch their breaths.

She yanks the princess's delicate arm hastily, "We _must_…_keep__** moving**_…!"

Rose nods in agreement as she gasps for air, only following her frightened company; forging on into the darkness of the abysmal cavern. It feels like an eternity before making it out, as the makeshift team reaches the exit; a massive claw crashes down before them.

Len has become a humongous dragon, menacing and arrogantly he bellows, "_Thought_ you could _**run away**_? You thought _**wrong**_, oh _pitiful __**maid**_; there's _**no escaping**_ me!" Matilda goes in front of Rose, with her arms spread out in defiance; "You…will _**never**_…_**have this**_ girl…as _your bride_… **_I'll risk death_**…in at last, **_defying_** you!"

Her ex-master eyes turn into slim slits, "_**SO; BE IT**_!" Lynstrum bares his hideous jaws in his very daunting dragon form, he then suddenly swipes brashly at the small pair with one of his massive claws; knocking the courageous maid out of the way while also making her unconscious.

"_**MATILDA**_!" Princess Rose screeches in horror.

His orange-golden eyes narrow at the sight of his once so obedient slave in undeserving disgust, then his sights shift to the startled bride; who immediately goes by the girl in ebony's side.

"_How_ could you _**DO THIS**_? You're the _most_ _**HEARTLESS BASTARD**_ I've ever _known_, I'll _**NEVER MARRY YOU**_!" Her ruby red eyes glare madly at the fearsome dragon prince, trembling with fear as well; dragons are what she fears most. Despite this though, she refuses to leave the suffering girl's side.

"You'll _**marry**_ me whether you _like_ it or _not_ and _**as for Matilda**_…"

He chuckles cruelly as he picks up his limb sacrifice to be, "She'll _**pay**_ for _**betraying**_ me, with…_**her life**_!"

He laughs in villainous taunting for a bit before grabbing the petite maiden, who struggles desperately; "**LET ME GO**!" She shrieks vigorously, though escape at this moment is impossible; she still attempts to wriggle her way out.

"It's _useless_ now, just _**accept**_ it; you're _**MINE**_!" The beastly prince mocks her, once again laughing in sheer sadistic humor; before taking them back into his den.


	31. Into The Dragon's Den

Chapter 31: Into The Dragon's Den

Red painfully drags on as he and his companions head forth to the Dragon Kingdom's Palace, his injuries stifle him constantly; blood dyes his bright tunic into a darker shade. His scarlet eyes distastefully glare upon the rather gaudy place; gold outlines most of it, while colors of jade, white, red and many others fill in the rest alongside with some wonderfully done designs of dragons.

Vio worries a little, his concern urges him to speak up; "You _should_ _**really**_ get _that_ _**gash**_ treated, I mean; _look at __**yourself**_."

The young lad ignores his seemingly smarter teammate, just keeps pushing forward; only desiring to rescue the girl within the horrid manor.

The adolescent in violet once again, speaks up again in unease for Red's bleeding wound; "_**Please**_, I'm _**worried**_ about _you_…"

His small co-worker shakes his head in resistance, believing he can't rest until this task he has set himself for is done; save the princess. With that, the brave trio heads into the palace; with swords ready to slay anymore monsters that lay in wait.

Blue glances around as they proceed into the final dungeon of this fic, noticing how empty it is; "I've got a _**fucking**_ _**bad feeling**_…" He lowly curses under his breath, hearing something crawling behind them; "Oh no you _**fucking**_ don't…"

The lad in blue attacks with expert timing, finding it's yet another small dragon who tried to ambush them; but now it's dead after a few good slashes. After that, he notices a small pink light from the dead carcass; "_**A healing fairy**_? _Better take it_, Red's going to _**need it**_." He pulls out a glass bottle, which he uses to trap said fluttering light; "_**Ok then**_…" Blue then dashes after the two others, "Hey guys, _**wait**_ up; _**damn it**_!" He grunts in slight anger, attempting to keep up; as they go deeper into the bowels of this bedeviled castle.

Beyond their knowledge, deep in the inner sanctum; Len has imprisoned the still slumbering Matilda into a cage of pure crystal which serves as the chandelier in the ceiling above. Princess Rose has been forced into an adorable wedding gown, which is adorned with frilly lace and light pink satiny ribbon; she sniffles sadly into a bouquet of ruby red roses. When she looks up; a sense of unbridled guilt sits in the pit of her tiny stomach, seeing the poor dear makes her cry a little more.

She then turns her sight onto the arrogant prince, watches him chuckle coldly; she growls a little. "You _should_ be _**terribly ashamed**_ of _this_, _**kidnapping**_ that _kind person_; it's _**DISGUSTING**_! You _**call**_ yourself a _**prince**_, but _what_ _**prince**_ does _this_…?"

She speaks out against her horrid groom, narrowing her moist ruby eyes bitterly; in hateful displeasure. "Also, if you _truly_ did _**love**_ me; then you _would've_ let me _**and**_ her _go_ _**willingly**_. _But no_, I see; _**a gluttonous beast**_ only doing _things_ for _himself_. It's _**sickening**_ that _monsters_ like _**you**_ _exist_…"

His highness snaps vilely at his spiteful bride, "_Be thankful_ you're _**getting married**_ to me _**rather**_ than _**suffering**_ in _**the maid's place**_! _Once we're wed_, the _ceremony_ which has _**already**_ _**started**_ to _take place_ shall be _**completed**_; _observe_…" He points his finger skyward towards the massive crystal prison, smirking pride of his unholy work; gazing up the silently suffering servant. "Matilda's _**life force**_ shall be _**completely drained**_, along with the _immortality_ which has been _dormant_ inside _**her body**_ for so long; _**by the end of wedding**_. Upon _the third __**toll**_ of _our love __**bells**_, _**death will be upon her**_; with me becoming _**immortal**_ for _**all eternity**_!" He laughs maniacally in false triumph, unaware his downfall draws nearer with each moment; frightening his future queen to no end.

She fearfully stares, noticing a bright colorless aura cascading down from the quartz cell; "_Dear nayru_…" Her voice weakly utters, her pale lips trembles in horror.

"Ah, _**let's begin the wedding**_; shall we?" Len commands a personal priest to do the honors, much to that religious man's dismay; "_**Wed us**_, sermon!"

Returning to the three heroes, Red and co have gotten further in with only a few scrapes so far; not mention Blue being a healing fairy catching freak with his damn glass bottles. "Hey; 12 _**fairies**_…that's_** 4**_ for _each_ of _us_!" The now confident blue hero points out after counting the haul he managed to obtain, then he once again; notices the nasty gash on his usually cheery pal. "_**Red**_…you're going to get _that fixed_…._**NOW**_!" He jumps on to the little lad with a bottle in his hand, they wrestle like crazy until; the fairy has escaped only to heal Red completely.

It giggles, "_**Tee-hee**__, there; now you're all __**better**_~" Before disappearing instantly.

The small hero sort of thanks his older partner, "Thanks…_now let's hurry_! I _think_ I _hear_ someone _doing_ a _**classic**_; '_**I'm going totally force this chick to be my bitch bit**_'!"

He dashes rapidly ahead without hesitation; Vio tilts his head in utter weirdness and curiosity, "What the…_**hell**_?" He sighs tiresomely before just completely dropping the subject and following his tiny leader's footsteps, "_Sometimes_, the _**author**_ has _the worst ideas_…" He insults the fourth wall again, possibly hurting someone's feelings; gee thanks. With that, the tenacious trio forges on quickly; hoping they'll find what they're looking for soon. They traverse the now somewhat void palace, most of the smaller dragons have left; others still attack out of nowhere only to face their death by blade.

Eventually after a lot of usual exploration and narrowly escaping a giant booby trap apparently, they end in the front of this elegantly massive door; only to find Frokiris waiting. The scarlet beast glares at them with slight hate, "So, you _**managed**_ to _**get here**_? Haven't seen you _**little meatballs**_ since _**Kakoriko Village**_, _what_ _**brings**__ you __**here**_? Answer…" He coolly speaks, mostly wanting to get rid of them for his master's sake; like most obedient puppets.

Red answers like a dumbass for the first time ever, "_**Oh wait**_, I _know_ this one! _It's a_…"

He gets pounded on the head by his highly temperamental teammate, "_**ANSWER IT LIKE AN NORMAL PERSON DAMN IT**_!" The hot head bellows loudly, much to Vio's disgust of that; not caring if he makes the little knight cry.

The young hero squeaks, "_Owchies_, _**ok**_; _**ok**_!" He takes a deep breath and redoes his approach to the question. "I'm here to _**rescue**_ _that __**girl**_ you've _**kidnapped**_! You took _someone's __**sister**_!" He points his blade at the bloody red beast.

Frokiris scoffs at this action, ignoring it he continues, "Ah, you mean…_**Princess Rose**_? Pity, you're _**too late**_; my prince's _marrying_ her _as we speak_…" He turns his head toward the entrance of the inner sanctum, "_**In there**_, is _where_ the two are being _**wed**_…"

Then he returns his sights onto somewhat meager morsels, "Even if you _somehow get past me_, you're _**too late regardless**_; _three bells toll __**the beginning**__ of __**their new lives**__ and __**the end of one of old**__…_" He yawns loudly, deeming the threesome not so worthy to be his foes; "Let's _**make**_ _this_ _**easy**_…you _leave_…_**now**_…"

Vio gets an idea, "We _**don't**_ want to _**fight**_…_do you like_…_**riddles**_, _perchance_?"

The scarlet dragon smirks in delight, slightly exposing his sharp teeth; "_I simply_ _adore __**them**_…"

The purple hero elaborates further, "_What if_…we _**answer**_ a _**riddle**_ for you? A _**riddle**_ you _believe_ is the _**best**_, if we _**answer correctly**_; you let us in _without_ a _**fight**_?"

Frokiris responds with this, "_**Yes**_, _**but**_: _if you fail_…" He breathes a blazing flame high to the ceiling, stops after a brief moment; "_**Flames**__ shall __**engulf**__ you_…_do we have a __**deal**_?"

He nods, despite his friends freaking out like crazy; "_Yes_, now then; _what's your __**riddle**_?"

He asks; his mauve-blue eyes' piercingly gaze upon the frightful creature, who once again grins with his teeth exposed.

"_In __**darkness**__ there's __**light**__, in __**light**__ there's __**darkness**__; __**the princess of light hates it**_… _What's her __**hatred**__ for_? I give you a hint; _**Mirrors**__ reflect the __**opposite**__, __**light**__ and __**darkness**__; __**always one in the same**_…"

He chuckles vilely upon seeing the smart lad thinking over it, he looks like he's having great difficulty; "That _doesn't_ make _**sense**_…" He utters lowly, clenching his fist in discontent; shaking them slightly.

Red looks around and notices something, a mirror gleaming in the dim light of weakening candles; he goes to it and looks into it deeply.

A voice echoes from within the reflective glass, mundanely it speaks; "_**The princess of light**__…she __**hates**__ me…she's the __**light**__…and I'm the…__**dark**__…_" Suddenly a foggy image shows up, revealing Matilda; someone the little hero hasn't met yet. The shadowy mirror responds again, "_She…__**hates**__ me…__**the shadow**_…" Both the voice and image fades as mysteriously as they came.

He runs back over and blurts out his answer, "_**Her hatred**_ is for _**the shadow**_; _**the shadow**_ in _**the mirror**_ that's in _**the darkness**_!"

Frokiris's eyes widen in sheer fear, "_**She**_…_told_ you, _didn't she_? _**The maid**_…" He sighs in bitter regret, but a dragon never goes back on his word; no matter how bad it's for his prince. He moves aside and opens the wonderfully craft entry, glaring as the trio walk in; "_So, the __**final battle **__shall __**begin**_…"

The first bell tolls, Rose reluctantly looks at Len; who's just dying to kiss her. Thankfully the wedding hasn't ended yet, alas; there isn't much time for the sleeping maiden above her head. "Do you, Prince Lynstrum; _take __**this young woman**__ to be you lawfully wedded __**wife**_?" The sermon nervously questions, knowing the answer already.

The heartless tyrant answers with a cocky smirk, "I do…"

Then the poor man turns to the shivering princess and asks; "Do you; Princess Rose; _take __**this young man**__ as your lawfully wedded __**husband**_?"

Her highness bites lips, trying to figure how escape this; "_Come on Rosie, think. There's must be __**some way**__ to __**save**__ Matilda __**and**__ get out of this…_" Then she realizes something, she could just do this; "_**I…DO NOT**_!" She answers hastily before stomping on Len's foot as hard as she can, then throws the flowery bundle to his face; making one last attempt for freedom.

Lynstrum hisses distastefully, "You'll _**regret**_ this, _even if you find a way out_; _**I'll become immortal and Matilda still dies**_!"

He mockingly laughs at the runaway bride, who shakes her head defiantly; "_**Who said**__ I was __**going**__ let you __**have**__ your way_?"

She glances upward to the chandelier that holds her friend captive, "_Who's to say_, I _can't_ do _**THIS**_!" The petite maiden fires a flaming orb directly as the massive lighting fixture, sending it crashing down and shattering on contact with the stone flooring; "I _could've_ done _**that**_ _any time_ I _wanted to_, but; I _**didn't**_ want to leave _**her**_ _behind_!" The small blonde runs over to Matilda; still unconscious and the aura still flows, she stares at the corrupt noble with great hate.

Len cackles harshly, "_**Impressive**_, but _**useless**_; for _you see_…" He transforms into a colossal dragon, letting out a harmonious cry; "I'm _**ALL POWERFUL**_!" He swipes at her with one of his mighty claws, this time; missing due to Rose managing to jump back this time while still holding onto the gradually perishing ex-servant. The cantankerous monstrosity breathes blue fire, which heads straight for them; Kaitos who has been hiding in the shadows blocks the hit and burns into thin air.

She screeches in horror, "_**KAITOS**_!" She sniffles a little before shaking off the urge to cry, a second bell tolls; adding more pressure on the poor girl.

Rose tries to drag the dying Matilda out of danger, only for fire to suddenly surround the twosome; courtesy of Len's firing breathing.

The dragon prince bares jagged fangs viciously, "_**MARRY ME OR DIE**_!"

He bellows harshly, only to hear; "_**Never**_, I'd _**die**_ _before_ I'd _**marry**_ you; _**MONSTER**_!" His resentful bride shouts with tears in her moist ruby red eyes, holding tightly onto the barely living girl in her arms; "_**Never, never ever**_; _**DO YOU HEAR ME**_!"

This causes the cruel demon to snarl angrily, "_**So be that way**_, you've just _dug_ your own _grave_; _**PRINCESS**_!"

He's about to scorch his two captives when suddenly, an arrow nicks him in the neck; he snaps his beastly stare to find the three heroes charging right at them.


	32. The Final Battle

Chapter 32: The Final Battle

"Who _**DARES**_ to _**INTERFERE**_?" Len bellows nastily as he glares in the direction of the righteous heroes, he hisses bitterly; "So, _**the little knight in red**_ has _finally come_; _**excellent**_. Now, _you can __**feel**__ my __**wrath**_; _**FIRST HAND**_!" The beastly dragon prince breathes deadly fire that blazes so brightly, with quick thinking on their part; the trio splits up in three ways while narrowing escaping the frightful blast.

Red glares hatefully as he runs rapidly, he whips out his silvery blade; then makes a brave attempt to slash at Lynstrum's massive feet. "Take _**this**_ and _**THAT**_!" He shouts in frustration, though his meager attacks don't seem to be doing much; it's a mere irritation to his ghastly foe.

The young lad gains the attention of said monstrous dragon, who simply releases more of his fiery flames from that enormous gullet of his; "_**BURN IN HELL WEAKLING**_!"

Blue thankfully grabs his small teammate just in time; they jump back swiftly, only for Len to find himself burning his own foot.

He howls deafeningly as he puts out his own mistakes, "_**FUCK, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY**_!" With that, the fearsome demon gives chase; relentlessly pursuing his most hated target and that prey's teammate. He attempts to crush them with those huge claws of his, missing a few times due to the two heroes being a bit faster than the bulky beast; though in the end he does successfully send Blue flying to the wall with one fowl swipe. An arrow suddenly burrows itself in his neck, causing the bloody bastard to snap his gaze to Vio; who's currently firing yet another one.

"_Come_ over _**here**_, I'm _**right**_ _here_; _**YOU DIMWITTED OAF**_!" The crafty archer tauntingly calls Len out, prior to firing yet; another arrow that's aimed right between that jerk's orange golden eyes. He manages to get said hazardous heathen to, come charging straight for him; all a distraction to keep his little friend safe for now.

The young man in violet begins to run while continuing to fire ammo at Lynstrum, who's fucking mad as hell; "Try _**and**_ catch me, you _**overgrown**__ lizard_!" He chuckles slightly, only further agitating his fierce predator more; knowing that he'll need to keep this up for a while. As for the smallest of the heroes, he's about to head for his fallen comrade when he hears the shrill cries for help; which come from the giant flaming circle.

Princess Rose beckons noisily from within said burning ring, "_**HELP**_, _someone_ get us _**out**_ of _this thing_; _**HELP**_!" She strains her voice a little in doing so, the petite girl then once again; returns her worrisome attention to the practically dying Matilda.

"_Hold on_, _**I'm coming**_!" She hears an unfamiliar voice, causing the princess to search frantically around with ruby red eyes; seeing nothing but seething spires of deadly fire all around her.

"_Hello_, _who is that_; _**HELP**_!" She keeps on looking, all the while; not daring to even leave the suffering maid. As she glances around in sheer panic and confusion, her sickly friend's life force gradually yet progressively dwindles with each passing moment; slowly drawing ever so closer to a painfully inevitable outcome.

Red finds himself confronting a great wall of towering flames, knowing someone is indeed on the other side; he desperately pulls out his fire-ice wand. "_**Stay still**_ _whoever_ you are, I got this; _**ICE ROD**_!" His magically rod releases a refreshing blast of freezing ice, which when it collides with the formidable fiery blockade; melts and ultimately smothers a part of the wall out completely thus creating an opening.

He doesn't look as he shouts out, "_**Come over here**_, if you want to _**get out of here**_!"

Rose snaps her attention quickly to the small knight in red, with one swift motion; she drags her unconscious companion as fast as she can. It takes a few minutes but, she manages to reach said opening where; Red waits as he continues to use his rod to insure the opening doesn't close. "Thanks but, _I __**need**__ more __**assistance**_; _**could**_ you _**help**_ me _**carry**_ _my friend_ here?" She asks with a tense face, as she tries to further drag Matilda out of the ring: "She's in _**terrible pain**_ and _**hasn't**_ woken up _**yet**_…"

The main character gazes upon the bride in white, recognizing instantly as; the girl who got kidnapped. This doesn't last long when said girl urges him to aid her, which he does while still having this strangely dazed look about him; he then assists with carrying her limp pal. These two make their way safely, somehow avoiding being seen by Len; who's still distracted by Vio's little taunt and shoot routine. After finding a corner to place the slumbering servant, Red turns his sights to Rose; blushing slightly at the cute noble. The tiny damsel notices that the colorless aura still flows from her friend, who's practically on the verge of death; she starts to cry a little.

The young knight asks in slight wonder, "_Who_ are you?" He tries to remedy her salty tears, his fingers wipe away the small droplets; "_**Don't**__ cry_…" He murmurs softly.

The princess looks at him with a strange gaze, worry lingers within her deeply; "Rose, _**Princess Rose of the Fire Kingdom**_. Stranger, you _**must**__ listen _to me; I've a _**request**_ of _you_…"

She glances toward the young maiden in ebony with such a sorrowful gaze; "_**My friend**_ here, has been _**suffering greatly**_ because of _**Len**_…"

She points to the terrifying beast, who's being hit repetitively by sharp arrows; "_That __**monster**_ has kept us _both __**prisoners**_, I _**beg**_ you _please_; _**defeat him**_…before it's _**too**_ _late_…"

The hero in red nods in agreement, accepting without a sound; he's off to face the monstrous beast with a silvery blade in hand. From this point on, the heroes fight bravely; attempting to take down Lynstrum. Alas though, the vile prince seems to possess the upper hand; for in a few moments something dreadful shall occur. As each second feels like an hour, this battle gets gorier and bloodier; Blue takes a severe hit for Vio which sends flying into the cold stone wall. He's bleeding heavily for a brief moment, only for one of the healing fairies to restore his health; thus the start of a ridiculous cycle which goes on for the next few hours. Red makes a brave attempt later on, he charges straight for the hideous creature; not caring that he's risking death over this. Vio once again, distracts Len for a moment; this time getting flung out of the way in a harsh manner.

"_Such pitiful attacks_, _**all of you**_; are quite _**PATHETIC**_!" The tyrannical demon laughs manically, not realizing too quickly of what's about to happen; the small soldier thrusts his coveted sword into the amulet that hangs around Lynstrum's neck. Only to be slapped away from it, Red is slammed into another part of the wall; with the dragon prince beaming for his triumph nears.

"_This __**jewel**_ is _no longer_ of _**use**_ to me, for _**now**_ is _**the time**_ that; _**I SHALL BECOME IMMORTAL**_!" Len proclaims vilely, shattering his own trinket hastily. This cues the sound of the final toll, the bell rings without remorse; as a bright light radiates from Matilda's body. The suffering maid awakens just in time for her own death, feeling already extremely drained; her life is literally flashing before her dull crimson eyes. This precious light progressively flees from its original owner, shimmering beautifully before all to see; much to Princess Rose's horror and Prince Len's delight.

All hope seems lost, or so it seems…


	33. Farewell

Chapter 33: Farewell

Red and friends are terribly beaten from the rough brawl prior to this, they watch in awe and utter confusion of the event that's taking place before their very eyes; a luminous light has appeared from the now conscious Matilda's body. It shimmers beautifully, reflected in his greedy eyes; Len attempts to claim what he believes is rightfully his. Rose watches in sheer horror, as the shy maid loses the last bit of her life to the greedy beast; the bells keep tolling for death has claimed a victim.

"At long last, _**immortality**_ is _finally __**mine**_; **ALL MINE**!" The despicable ruler comes closer to towards it, the very prize he has killed for.

Her highness mourns over the loss of her dear companion, small tears land upon the ruby pendent that hangs on a silky red ribbon around the deceased's slender neck; which starts to faintly glow while being unnoticed by all. He's almost there when suddenly; the light floats away from his grasp, as if it has a mind of its own.

Len curses briefly, "_What the hell_…?" He once again, tries to claim this glowing aura; only to be once again denied his coveted desire.

It keeps on avoiding his grasp for some strange reason, a voice weakly murmurs; "_**You…shall die…for you've, killed what was precious. Now, you and your kingdom…shall perish…as mine had!**_" It shrieks in a distorted manner; suddenly causes the place to begin to fall apart, following a massive quake in the earth below the monstrous beast's massive feet. The cold ground splits into two, creating an expanding rift; that seems to be sucking in everything in its reach.

Len tries to fly away, only for boulders to start crashing into him; sending him deep into the newly forming chasm. "_**CURSE YOU**_….!" His last words bellow hatefully as more rocks pummel him into the dark abyss, Rose watches in utter befuddlement; unaware of her once living friend's being engulfed by the strange light that was once so dimly glowing from her pendent.

"Oh my, _how is this_…?"

She stops thinking when finally notices the deceased's vessel is disappearing, "_**Matilda**_?" She gasps briefly prior to holding onto the gradually vanishing corpse, shedding some more tears; a faint echo enters into her ears.

"_**Young child of fire, don't mourn**_…" The sorrowful princess's head perks up; she nervously surveys her surroundings, only to be unable to locate the source of this voice within all of this collapsing destruction.

"_**Don't mourn…I'll be fine…you must leave this place…with those knights**_…" It once again, weakly resonates; "_**My fate is like those of the stars…I'll become anew…after the destruction of the old…This is my fate…**_" Before anyone knows it, a blinding flash of the glimmering light consumes everything; including the now slumbering heroes. When this flash has subsided, it's revealed that Red and everyone else has vanished; all but the dematerializing Matilda. Her body turns into tiny bits of what seems to be, starlight; which is consumed by the bigger mass.

"_**I bid you farewell**_…"

Final words have been spoken, suddenly; boom. A colossal explosion literally, destroys what's left of the underground chamber; as well as any chances of Len surviving.

"_**Where**_ am I?"

Rose murmurs as she rubs her light red eyes out, glancing around to see she's just outside of the now void Dragon Kingdom; also finding her rescuers still sleep. "I'm _free_ but…" She realizes her one pal is no longer there, beside her; tiny droplets begin to form in those watery crimson eyes of hers. "She's _**gone**_, why _goddesses_; _**why did she**_…?" She gazes skyward, to the clear sapphire blue sky; "_**WHY**_…?" Her question isn't answered, the peaceful silence taunts her; even if she's just been rescued and it's supposed to be all good now.

Red comes to, so does his friends; "_What happened_…?" He wonders as he rubs his eyes, only to find himself no longer at the mercy of some beast; but outside as well with the girl he's been after. His reddish-blue eyes turn their sights to the sniffling princess, he questions with a hint of worry; "Are you _**ok**_?" He calls out to her, not really getting her attention, for she's grieving over something he'd never know of. He would never know of the maid, the one who given up everything throughout her brief existence; the one that finally had made a friend as her time had grown short. Again he asks, coming over to her side to comfort her; "_**Why**_ are you _**crying**_?"

She turns her head toward him, exposing her soaking wet rosy cheeks; "_**Y-you**_ were _**there**_, you s-should _**know**_ why!" She snaps with sobbing, hiccupping out words; "_**My f-friend**_, s-she's g-gone; _**gone forever**_!" Once more, she shouts in painful sorrow; not realizing that he had been asleep through the last bit of it.

The young hero starts nervously shaking, "I'm _**sorry**_ about _**your friend**_, _**sorry**_ that I _couldn't_ _**help**_…" Apologizing for something he couldn't have stopped, something he doesn't even know of; a tragedy that went on as he slept against his own will. This doesn't change the fact, the very fact that; Matilda no longer exists. The cruel reality, it stings Rose brutally; she knows she may never see that person again.

The knight in red requests, with slight hesitation; "Could you _**at least**_, tell me of _**what**_ had _**gone**_ on; so I may be able to _**understand**_ better?" He kneels besides her, deciding to take another small step in trying to console her grief; he begins to rub her back gently. The other two heroes just watch, listening in silence; for this isn't their place to intervene.

Princess Rose for a second time; glances toward the clear heavens, before taking a deep breath to regain what little composure she has left. She begins to tell of her captivity, starting with the part when she had gotten abducted; remembering briefly of seeing Red before she lost consciousness. Minutes seem to tick by, as she continues to explain; getting to the point where she noticed how Len had treated his servant. "She was the only _**friend**_ I had there, _she_ was rather _**doll like**_ for _most of the time_; though I could've _**sworn**_ at _**one time**_ that I've had seen her _**crying**_…"

Her highness spares no detail, pointing out of how the maid used to be a princess herself; "Yet it _seemed_ as if; the world _outside_ her _own home_; _**didn't welcome**_ her…"

As more time passes, she finally wraps up to the point in which the valiant lad had helped her; ending with a pained expression upon her still rosy face. Her supposed rescuer kind of grasps what she has been through, now understanding a little better thanks to her explanation; "All I can say to _that_ is, I'm _**sorry**_ if I _**wasn't**_ there; to _**help**_…" Once again, apologizing for something; he had absolutely no control over.

"_Red, is it_; can you do me a _**favor**_? Just, take me _**home**_; _I just want to be at_ _**home**_ now…" Rose suddenly requests, still letting droplets leak out of her moist light scarlet eyes; but not as badly as before.

"It'd be my pleasure, _**your highness**_." Red takes her by the hand, helps her up to her own two feet; and gets his friends before they start a rather long journey back home.

In place unknown to them, a song rings hollowly in the calmly blowing wind; "_**Oh heaven and earth, I desire the rebirth; of the celestial twins. Return them to the wondrous land, so they may continue what began long before; for fate has a different plan…**_"

An ocarina faintly chimes in, along to the sound of a distant piano playing in turn; "_**The children of light and darkness; hear my voice, I'll shall you each of you a choice**_…"

A boyish voice resounds, "_I don't wish to return, all I do yearn is for my sister; to have a happy life_…"

Another voice rings out, one that sounds oddly familiar; "_**Dear brother**_…I don't…"

The first voice interjects suddenly, "_Sister of mine, I tried to defy fate for you; allow me to do it again. For those years I was truly alive, you given me more than anyone else could; you deserve this_…"

The lowly monotone sounds sadly, "After _**that time**_…I couldn't remember you so well…brother…though, I do remember…now; _**that kindness**_…please don't…"

Once again, the more masculine of the two echoes endlessly as this strange serenade goes on; "_Sister, you're precious to me; also I had a dream once. About you having a child in your arms, with a man though bad of reputation; he loved you regardless..." _

_"So, with **no regrets**; I **present** you with a **new life**…__**Farewell**__…_"


	34. Epilouge

Chapter 34: Epilogue

Vaati walks along a lonesome path, nothing but rubble and old ruins; he groans bitterly. "_**Not only**_ I've had my _**ass**_ handed to me by _**those fools**_ for _**the 69**__**th**__** time**_, _I've gotten lost_; can my life get any _**fucking**_ worse?" He curses angrily, firing an electrifying lightning bolt at some worn stone; only to find a strange figure laying there.

"_**Oh my god**_, what _IS_ that?" The deathly pale mage goes for a closer look, to find it's a young woman dressed in a simplistic gown of black and white with a touch of scarlet. Her hair as ebony as a raven's dark feathers, skin almost as pure as snow; this strangely familiar maiden sleeps unconsciously. He kneels beside her, probably out some sort of pity after all; he has a freaking addiction to the ladies.

"Such _a pretty little thing_, maybe she's _**dead**_; such a _**shame**_…" He murmurs lowly, out of some vague urge; he begins to stroke her seemingly lifeless cheek. Only to find that, once still eye lids begin to open gradually; revealing a rather dull color of crimson. The unusually mundane looking lady stares at him blankly, not even uttering a word; thus startling the wind sorcerer all at once.

"_Where_…am I?" She sits up and starts to glance around curiously, "Hello…?" She then turns her eerie attention towards the man before her, "_Sorry_…" She murmurs in a monotone voice, not knowing of anything more but this; she has frightened some poor person.

Vaati just gazes at her, getting over the initial shock of her awakening; possibly thinking of something. Then just like that, he gets an idea; "Oh don't be _**sorry**_, it's just I was so _overtaken_ by _**your otherworldly beauty**_; I couldn't handle it." He pulls the same sort of gambit as he did to Emerald, though not for the same purpose; "Need some help?"

He offers his rather flimsy hand to her, who shyly grasps it with her own; "_**Thank**__ you_…"

After helping her up, he asks out of natural curiosity; "You look rather familiar, _**have we met somewhere before**_; _miss_…?"

His question irks this peculiar person, who answers with a timid tone; "I…_don't_…._**think**_ so, I can't…_**hardly**_ _remember_…_**anything**_; at…_**all**_…" She stumbles over, accidentally falling into his arms; blushing mildly when her dreary eyes meet with his lively ones.

A mysterious warm feeling enters into her somewhat cold body, causing to the ends of her plain lips to slightly curve up; giving a petite smile. "You're much _**more desirable**_ up close, and _those lips_; _**surely**_ we've _**met**_ before _my dear_…" The seductive wizard compliments her, causing the withdrawn girl to blush more vividly; "I must know, _**your name**_; care _tell_ it me if you can _**recollect**_ it?"

He inquires some more, she simply replies with that bashful smile; "Matilda, it's…_**Matilda**_…"

He chuckles charmingly, "Matilda, _what a __**lovely**__ name_; for such a _**lovely**__ maiden_."

Matilda questions with a shy glance, "_**Thank you**_…and _your name_…?"

The attractive man holding her up responds, with smirk; "Vaati, and _I must say_; you're an _**absolute vision**_." He keeps her in his strong grasp, standing a bit before; picking her up bridal style.

"Want to _**stay**_ with me?" He asks her with glimmer in his visible eye. She's quiet for the moment, "Well…I _**don't**_…seem to…have a _**place**_…to _stay_…" The rather plain young woman worries slightly, "Alas, I _**don't**_…wish to be…a_ bother_…_**are you sure**_…?"

He laughs a bit crazily at her obliviously cute comment, "You're not a _**bother**_ at all!" She whispers softly, "I'm…_**eternally grateful**_…to you…_kind sir_…"

With that, they head off; to who knows where.

"_**Sister**__, have a wonderful __**life**_…" A voice unheard echoes faintly from far away.


End file.
